


I'm the Heir. Portray me correctly, Dean

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, SERIOUS gross abuse of your feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 80,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought he was portraying Fili correctly.<br/>Dean thought wrong.<br/>Fili decided once and for all to fix the gross misrepresentation of his Name. <br/>Welcome to Middle Earth, Dean. Let the ‘schooling’ begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting into Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts), [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



> *blinks* I don't even...  
> I got inspired after reading 90823492 steamy hot amazing fics ThornyHedge et al wrote about Aidean/Kili/Fili/Richard/Thorin yada blah and just had to write one in return as a happy sappy mushy smutty thanks. 
> 
> This was to be a one shot smut. It has turned into an ongoing novel. Enjoy. xD

 

 

For the first few days of filming The Hobbit,  the actors as a whole were  working on finding that perfect 'character fit', though most already felt as if they had their roles down perfectly. Richard was one of them: Thorin seemed to come naturally to the man, as if he'd been the Dwarf in a past life long, long ago. Same with Aidan. Kili seemed to fit him like a tailormade glove. Not one person in the cast and crew thought Peter made a mistake by hiring him to portray the younger Durin brother. His innocent eyes and attitude was definitely Kili through and through. Graham had started off portraying Dwalin much harsher but grew to give the Dwarf more of a silent intimidation and that spoke, literally, louder than words. Jed put a life into Nori merely by utilizing his eyes and facial expressions alone. One could see the cunning cleverness of the theif and cutthroat of the group.

  
Dean, on the other hand, had had a little bit of a struggle with Fili. Since he'd not landed the role immediately, it had been a little more difficult for him to get into the 'ness of the Heir to the Throne. Of course the actor had come in way later than the rest so by the time everyone was well acquainted with their characters and each other, he had to tackle that 'first few days of filming' on his own. It was easier for him in a way; the others knew their own portrayals so well that they were able to give Dean pointers and suggestions. And Dean took them all to heart, working with each idea and not discarding or keeping any until they felt absolutely right (or wrong) to him. 

So for the first week or so, Fili was an Heir to the Throne who did as his Uncle wished without hesitation, had no reason to joke or act in any way which someone of his calliber would. He was very uptight, rigid and 'this is how things are, and that is that.' Dean was proud of how he portrayed Fili and he felt he was doing Tolkien's Dwarf justice. 

It didn't feel 'right' to the others though - especially Richard and Aidan - but no one really wanted to say anything to Dean. The guy seemed content with his version of Fili and felt he portrayed it just right. Perhaps that _was_ how Fili was to be, per Dean. Kili wasn't to have the Throne so for him to be less 'knowing' of life would make sense. But everyone knew the entire script. Fili and Kili were to be the kind who were loose, easy going, smiling, having fun. They knew how serious the quest was, but it wouldn't stop how they were. It was something they'd never experienced before and per the script, they'd go through enough hard times which would sober them fast enough. 

* * *

"What would you think of taking a different route with Fili, Dean?" Aidan asked one night when he was relaxing with Dean in Dean's trailer. "I mean, you're doing a great job but... somehow the connection that Kili and Fili have isn't really..." he pursed his lips, "there."

''I dunno." Dean replied with a smile at Aidan's discomfort of asking. "I think Fili would be more of the down to earth sort. He's been trained pretty much from birth to be the Heir and of course he's going to have more of a maturity despite being close to Kili's age. He takes being an Heir seriously, after all." 

"Which he should," Aidan nodded in agreement, "and that's obvious. But there are scenes where the brothers cut up. Wouldn't that not fit the persona you're making for Fili once that time comes? I see Fili more as the kind who is happy-go-lucky, still has that air of royalty, but is at the age where goofing off is still all right and expected. They're not going into this journey as hardened warriors after all, and both are young enough to have that childish aspect to them. It's just something to think on, of course, Dean. I'm not telling you HOW to portray Fili." 

"I know you're not and I do appreciate your help. I was the cut-up as Eolaus on Young Hercules, after all. This is a bigger role by far and more of a responsibility. I just don't want to end up portraying Fili as someone who, when viewers watch the movie, see him as someone who'd not be good for the Throne." 

The two talked for a while more before Aidan bade Dean a good night and retired to his own trailer. Dean was soon asleep, but not without weird dreams....

* * *

_"It's not good enough. You're not doing any of it justice." The figure said. Though Dean knew he recognized the voice, he couldn't place it, nor could he make out who the figure was. A deep fog was obscuring the details of the other and the speaker wasn't moving closer so the mystery would be solved. "You best mind how you act, how you speak, how you move and how you think over the next few days, otherwise I will have to fix things personally. You're too uptight. I dislike that greatly. Do this correctly. Don't anger me. I won't be made a mockery of. I'll be watching you, Dean. Every move you make, every word you speak, every attention to detail will be noted. Do this correctly."_

_  
_The voice kept on until Dean woke with a gasp, his bed covers tangled around his legs. A light sweat covered his body even though the temperature in his trailer was comfortable. Letting out a breath, he saw it was 5:30 in the morning and he was due on set in 45 minutes. As he got up and padded to the bathroom to take a shower, the memory of the dream faded away as the hot water hit him, evaporating just as the steam did.

Filming was as long as any other day, but with one difference that Dean noticed more often than not. He was being watched. Occasionally he'd notice one of the Dwarrow body doubles watching everyone's performance - but mainly Dean's - and, though he was used to many people on set, this one gave him a very slight worry at the back of his mind. 

_"Every move you make..."_

_  
_The memory of the dream made Dean take in a little breath and he looked around to see if the body double was still around. He saw nothing so, relaxing, he put his focus back onto his job at hand.

For the next four days, that body double was always seen. Well, not really _seen_ ; glimpses of him would be had from behind a rock setting or trees, bushes, buildings. Most of the time it was quick flashes of his eyes upon Dean and the actor literally felt the others' disapproval. 

It really started to bother him. That coupled with the nightly dreams was making the man almost exhausted. Finally, after a gruelling fight scene which took place without the green screen, Dean threw his daggers down and glared toward the forest where his ogler had been watching yet again. Oh, Dean wanted to rush in there, find the guy and question him without mercy, but knowing the others would wonder what had gotten into him, he held back. The other day he'd taken Aidan aside and softly said, "I'm being watched, Aid... something doesn't seem right about it either. It's one of the body doubles for us." 

"Maybe he wants an autograph." Aidan had chuckled but sobered upon seeing the humor not reflected on Dean's face at all. "Well, has he literally threatened you?" 

"Not... outright." Dean softly said as he scratched the back of his head, eyes moving around to see if he could catch his watcher to point it out to Aidan. "But it's how he's watching me. Staying out of sight but letting me know he's there. I haven't been sleeping well, either...."

"Well maybe that's it then. Maybe lack of sleep is making you think things that aren't really a big deal. I'm sure it's just someone who likes to watch you act and doesn't want to be caught in the scene so they're keeping low. Peter would have a coronary if someone popped up in a scene they weren't to be in, you know." Aidan chuckled and Dean did as well, though it was reluctant. There was no way Aidan would take it seriously or as a threat. Hell, even _Dean_ wouldn't if it wasn't _happening_ to him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Aid. I'll just turn in early tonight and get a good sleep. That should help." He stated and, once everyone was back to their trailers, that was precisely what he did. 

* * *

After a long shower, Dean fell into his bed in only his boxers, literally exhausted. That definitely wasn't a lie to Aidan. With the dreams, Dean had only been getting a few hours sleep a night and though make up was able to hide his dark circles, the lack of sleep was evident in his eyes. It was only 10pm when he passed out. 

Something woke him up. A sound in the living room area of his trailer, matter of fact. Dean sat up, glanced at the clock on his night stand and silently groaned. It was a few minutes after midnight and dark as fuck in his bedroom. It was how he preferred to sleep but now, given that odd shuffling sound, he was kicking himself for having it so dark. Dean remained silent as death, and after about ten minutes passed with no other sounds, he relaxed and lied back down, determined to stay awake for a few more minutes just to be sure. It was no doubt his jacket which fell off the front door handle.

Dean had just fallen back to sleep when a feeling of something heavy standing at the foot of his bed woke up again. Though his room was nearly pitch black, he was somehow able to see the figure of a short person standing stradling his lower legs. And though he couldn't make out any features, he felt a mixture of anger, disappointment and .... humor?!... coming from the person. 

"Who are you? Get out of my trailer!" Dean demanded as he went to sit up - and found he couldn't move. "What... untie me!" He struggled but to no avail. 

"You are not tied." Was the reply - and god damn if it wasn't the voice from his persistent dreams! "I'd not dream of restraining a student of my own, after all. And let me assure you, you have much to learn. Now, you have two choices. Be an apt student and take my teaching to heart and act upon it, or be a troublesome student and pay the consequences for your actions. Both are fine with me." The intruder chuckled softly. 

Dean was livid. "You have 30 seconds to get out of my trailer before I yell for security. Breaking and entering carries a long sentence and - " 

"And nothing. I told you over and over to fix your acting. I gave you a week to remedy your wrongdoing. I won't stand for you portraying me incorrectly. It's pathetic. It's a disgrace. And it's a slap to my face and memory." As the guy spoke, the moon broke free slightly of whatever dark clouds it'd been behind and the room lightened just enough for Dean to see who was in his room. 

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Though his eyes grew as wide as Aidan's did when Kili would see something highly fucked up. 

This was beyond highly fucked up. 

It _was_ the body double. HIS body double, matter of fact, and he was dressed fully in makeup and costume. Though something seemed _off_ from the usual. 

"You're going to be fired and thrown in jail, bud." Dean growled. "You got the best job ever and you're fucking it up like _this_? Why??"

The guy studied him for a few moments before giving a huge grin. "You believe me to be one of the stand ins for you? One of those body doubles who are short enough to look the part when filmed at a distance with Ian? Oh how much you need to learn, young Dean. How much you need to learn. I'm no body double. Matter of fact, you're playing the role of me. And you're playing it wrong. Wrong enough that you literally brought me here to right this grievous...mistake. If my story is to be told to the world, you're going to do it right. And right now you're failing. I do not tolerate failure. Especially when it's my namesake we're talking about." 

Dean just blinked. What in the fuck? This guy thought he was FILI? "You're mad!" He got out with a bark of laughter. "You think you're _Fili_?! He's a made up creation in a story book. You need help. Just... let me go and - " 

"And what? I see I have to prove myself to you. This will be difficult to do. But I'm a Durin. I've faced harder things than this." The body-double murmured to himself. "I can't bring you to my time..." He slowly looked at Dean and then a smile touched his lips. "Or _can_ I?" While Dean stared at the intruder in shock, unable to move despite being told he was not restrained - and he wasn't - the body double finally nodded. "I think that will have to be the course of action to take, yes. Ever read those stories on the internet that fans make up? You know, the ones where the person from this time comes back to our time and they go on the quest with us? Hm?" 

Dean just mutely nodded, expecting the guy to go even more crazy than he was, and the intruder laughed a pretty fucking joyous laugh. "Then that shall be the way. However I got here, you're coming back with me. I'm going to show you how I am, you're going to take notes, and once you come back here, you're going to portray me correctly." 

"You are fucking mentally insane. HELP! AIDAN! SECURITY!" Dean was beyond a doubt terrified and was willing to lose his voice in order to get help. 

No one came. 

"Pointless." Came the body double's voice. "No one can hear you. It's some law of travel or something." 

"Shut the fuck up. Just shut the FUCK UP." Dean demanded, struggling against bonds he couldn't see. Why couldn't he see them? What the FUCK was going on? "I'm _dreaming_ , aren't I." He finally got it and let out a laugh, though it sounded hysterical. "I'm fucking dreaming again. Fine. Take me where ever you want. I don't give a shit, just get off me and let me sleep. Fuck... the first night I get decent sleep and this has to happen. Fuck off, seriously. I'm so done with this. Been hallucinating you since day one. I get it now. Whatever."

Oddly enough, the room grew darker, Dean's eyes grew heavier, he was able to move his body again, the weight on his legs was gone, and he was passed back out in relief. 

Until he woke the next morning in a forest, surrounded by 11 Dwarrow body doubles and a fucking Hobbit body double. The 12th body double's face came into view as he leaned over Dean with a shit eating smirk on his face.  Fuck if it wasn't the same guy from last night, too.

"Morning, Dean. Still think you're dreaming?" 

Dean stumbled to his feet in less than two seconds, gaping as each body double introduced himself. They all looked like all his friends decked out in their costumes and makeup, but three things were different: 

1\. these were neither his friends nor the doubles

2\. not a single thing was a prosthetic (He tried. Fate forgive him but he actually went to pull the nose off one of them. It did not budge for anything though it got him a pissed off glare)

3\. there wasn't one familiar thing around, no cameras, no laughing Richard or Aidan. Nothing. 

Finally the guy from last night stood next to one of the others and, with a regal bow, they introduced themselves. 

"Fili"

"And Kili"

"At your service." 

Dean fainted dead away. 

 

* * *

* * *

a/n: ..... b-but where's the smut? What happened? Mind, what are you doing? Mind, stahp. I did NOT plan this to happen. 

 

oh god is this dumb? This is going to end up long. How in hell did Dean go back to the 3rd age? 

Best way to learn about how to portray Fili, I suppose. 

Fili was just supposed to fuck him senseless in his bed in his trailer to teach him to not be so rigid LAWL. and now this. THIS. what IS this? why? how? Meh. I'll see how this goes. Trust me, the smut will be fucking amazing. My muse wants to drag Aidan in here too. After all, Kili and Fili will be screwing like rabbits. Dean has to learn how to be a proper Fili to his Kili. And one cant do that without that magically hot durincest bond right? 

 

IS THIS TOO MUCH? should I stop? Is it dumb? 


	2. Lesson One: Watch and Learn, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is in session, Dean. Sit up and pay attention. Take notes.

Dean woke up to a pain in his back and, groaning, he reached under him to find the cuprit - a decent sized rock. "What the..." He muttered, tossing it away, and was instantly awake when he heard a loud voice, "Kindly watch where you toss things, would you?"

A bunch of laughter filled the area and Dean took in all the Dwarrows poking fun at Bomber. The poor guy had been making a stew and the tossed rock had landed in the pot, splashing a nice amount all over the cook. Fili elbowed Kili as the two laughed uproariously at Bombur's face. "Hey, it's not that bad, Bombur. You love eating right? So consider that a nice bath with the very thing you like!" Kili got out and Fili added, "It looks good on you, too! Oh, hey Dean. Welcome back to the land of the living." 

The Heir got up and walked over, sitting next to the perplexed actor. Draping an arm around Dean's shoulders, Fili said, "I trust you got good sleep during your impromptu nap. We have a ways to go today, after all, so I hope you have good stamina."

Kili had joined the two, sitting on the other side of Dean and just took the man in. "You look like you're in good shape. I'm sure you'll keep up just fine. So, Fee," he asked his brother with a grin, "can I watch as you show this guy just who you are?" 

Fili smirked and gave a conspiratory wink to his brother. "I think you could, yes. You can help, matter of fact. He does need to learn how we are, after all." 

"What should I do?" Kili asked as he poked curiously at Dean's pants, running his fingertip over the material covering the actor's leg. "I'm not too good at training anyone. Unless he wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow. I'm real good at the bow." He proudly pointed out to Dean, who just nodded, slackjawed. 

"What should you do, Kee? Well, just be yourself. It's what I'm planning on doing, after all. And stop bothering Dean. Maybe he doesn't like being all touchy like we do." Fili playfully slapped Kili's hand from Dean's leg and the younger Durin promptly pouted. 

"I wasn't hurting anything, sheesh. Besides. He's pretty. I think I like him." Was Kili's response and Dean met his eyes, his own widening some. It was eerie how much Kili was like Aidan - though shorter. Definitely shorter. As he studied Kili, Dean definitely saw a flash of playfulness which was always evident in Aidan's eyes. 

And Dean realized how much he missed Aidan just then. True, he'd definitely noticed the actor almost from the moment he'd come into the production and had met the man. The two got along so well that it was almost as if they'd been kindred spirits of sort. Not to mention, Aidan had the tightest, sexiest ass Dean had ever seen. Plus those lips. Pouty one moment, grinning the next, they definitely had lured Dean's gaze more often than not and he'd be lying to himself if he ever said he'd never imagined how soft they'd be pressed against his own. 

Giving a groan, Dean shifted a little as he felt himself react to the thoughts of Aidan. This wasn't the time or place for that. Uh uh. No way. 

"So, ready?" Fili asked with a playful punch to Dean's upper arm and that alone forced the actor to stop his wayward thoughts of Aidan, get to his feet and nod. "I really don't have much of a choice, do I." He mused and both Fili and Kili grinned. 

"Not at all. Come on!" 

* * *

And Dean thought working on set was hard. It was nothing compared to the terrain he was forced to march over. At least during filming, they'd take a few breaks to rest up, but Thorin was a driver. Heh, even Peter wasn't as much of a driver as Thorin was. Though the two had a time frame and important things to get done in a certain amount of time, Thorin was driven strong by his desire to reach Erebor. The pace was fast, the going was hard, but no one complained, even after walking non stop for almost nine hours. 

Nine. Hours. Dean was in awe - and knew he'd feel it tomorrow for damned sure.

When camp was finally made, everyone helped set up, if it was bedrolls, the campfire, food gathering or whatever else was needed for survival. Dean, having come to this place unprepared, was resigned to sleeping on the ground again, so he made sure to toe away any and all offending rocks and branches. 

That was until Fili and Kili appeared at his side and, with matching grins, took hold of his arms and led him to their bedrolls. Said bedrolls were touching and Fili proudly said, "You'll sleep between us, Dean. What?" He asked given the look Dean had on his face. "You thought we'd let you sleep on the ground? You're my guest and I'm not about to let you be uncomfortable. That's not my way, is it, Kili?" 

"Not at all." Kili replied, lying a conspiratorial hand upon Dean's shoulder as he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "And if one or both of us end up cuddling you during the night, don't worry. We're used to doing that as is." Dean gave him a _look_ and Kili laughed outright. "I'm just letting you know! It's not a habit that we let another in bed with us, after all." Kili looked away for a moment and then slyly met Dean's eyes, "Though I could get used to this with you, Dean..." 

"Hey now, Kee." Fili pushed his face between the two, grinning so wide it almost touched his ears. "Don't scare our Dean, now. He doesn't know how we are, after all. Gotta take this slowly and gently. Break him in nicely. He's _learning_ , after all." 

Kili stared at Fili for a moment before echoing his brothers grin, meeting Dean's eyes again and saying matter of factly, "I'll definitely be slow and gentle, Dean." And, as Thorin called his Nephews over to talk to them about something, Kili gave Dean a once over along with a wink and headed toward his Uncle. Fili waited a moment and then cradled Dean's face between his hands, bringing their foreheads together. "Don't mind Kee." He whispered, eyes holding Dean's with mirth. "He's used to getting what he wants when he desires it. I, on the other hand, am content with taking my time. The rewards are much more worth it then." 

Before Dean could react, Fili moved forward and gave him a lingering kiss right on his lips, and only moved a few milimeters back to softly say, "We'll be back soon as possible, little Dean." With that, he gave the actor a wink and was gone, hurrying to get over to his Uncle. 

Dean slowly sat down and just stared into the fire across the way. What in the fuck was going on? 


	3. Always be prepared for class, Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls. 
> 
> Dean gets his first actual lesson into the chemistry of the Durin lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Bofur/Nori if you squint. 
> 
> oh hell. I'll just hint squint ship all of them. SHIP ERRRONE.
> 
> nah. Back to the Plight of Dean.

A bowl of food was handed to Dean by Bofur, who stood there in front of him and just took him in with this knowing grin on his face. Dean, sitting indian style on the bedrolls just gazed up at him in silence until he finally asked, "Yes? Mind letting me in on the joke?"

"Joke? There's no joke, lad." Bofur replied, all serious now. "Seems ye were brought here for a reason and I dare say ye won't be returning to where ye came from until ye get this sorted out. But I do know the lads are quite interested in ye. Suppose it'll be something ye work out with them." The Dwarf tilted his head slightly and squinted. "It's funny though..." 

"What's funny?" Dean asked and Bofur shrugged, his grin coming back as he turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, "How much ye resemble Fili, there, that's all." 

"How much I... wait!" Dean called but Bofur merely held up a hand as he kept walking, taking a seat next to Nori where the two got into a deep conversation, one of them occasionally looking over at Dean with a knowing look, chuckling now and then. 

By that time, Dean couldn't even eat and he sat the bowl down, letting out a sigh as he brought his knees up and lied his forehead on them. By now, Aidan and the rest would be worried sick of his absence. No doubt they'd have the police out looking for him, and poor Aidan. Whenever anything bothered the kid, he wasn't able to eat or sleep well. His performance would suffer. What if he got fired? "God... what the fuck is going _on_?" He got out.

"You're spending time with us, I thought it was obvious, Dean." He heard to his left and turned his head to see Fili sitting by him. The Dwarf was smiling good naturedly and nodded toward the bowl on the ground. "Not hungry? You should try to eat something. We won't eat again until we wake, and believe me. You'll need all the strength you can get, am I right, Kili?" 

"Very much so, brother." Came Kili's voice from Dean's right. "Here, try to eat. It's going to be a long night, after all. Fili has much to show you." The younger Durin picked up Dean's bowl and offered it to him kindly and, with a sigh, Dean raised his head and took it, mumbling a thanks. 

As he ate, his mind couldn't help but return to Aidan. Christ, what he wouldn't give to take that man into his arms, tell him how sorry he was for not ...not... well, he'd give him one hell of a kiss and would hope Aidan felt the same. He had to get back. But _how_? 

"What are you thinking about? The only person I ever see that deep in thought is Uncle and it's always about Erebor." Kili's soft voice broke into Dean's thoughts. "It must be something quite big to have you so deep in thought like this." As he raised his hand and gently pushed some stray hair from Dean's face, the actor closed his eyes, unconsciously moving into Kili's touch. It was just for a moment though, as he realized where he was, realized that Kili was not Aidan and moved back a little with a muttered apology. 

"No need for apologizing when you did nothing wrong." Kili softly said and Fili spoke up. 

"Uncle wants us to take the second watch, brother. That means you, too, Dean. Finish up and we'll get some sleep before then, all right?" 

Dean made an unconfirming sound and finished eating, gratefully taking the water bag Fili offered him. He took a few long swigs before capping it and handing it back. "Thank you..." He said and just studied Fili for a few moments as the Dwarf studied him back. Finally Fili gave a very soft laugh. "You must have liked Bombur's stew. You ate it down awful quickly. Even got some on your lip." The Heir raised his hand and gently wiped some stew remnants off Dean's lip and then kept his thumb there, slowly caressing the flesh. "How do you see Fili, Dean? When you visualize him for the movie, how do you see the Heir to the Throne?" 

"I..." Oh this was beyond fucked up. If anyone would have told Dean he was going to be explaining his portrayal of Fili _to_ Fili himself, he would have had the person checked in for brain issues. Still. Here he was, there they were. Whatever. "I see you - " 

"No. It's not about me - at _this_ point in time." Fili stated. "This is how YOU portray Fili, Heir to the Throne. Just pretend you're telling another actor on the set, yes?" 

Dean nodded with a shrug. "To me, Fili is the Heir to the Throne. He carries a huge responsibility. He has to be mature - more mature than his age insists. He has to be regal, no nonsense, get things done as they need to be done, and -"

"If my Nephew really was like that, I'd be pleased beyond measures." Came Thorin's voice from across camp and the others chuckled while Dean flushed a little. Fili gently touched Dean's cheek. "Don't pay them any mind. Just talk to me, Dean. It's just you and me right now. I'm interested in all you're saying. Please, go on." 

"Well..." Dean was drawing little doodles into the ground with his finger. "He's got a title and name to hold up to. And I think that cutting up, getting into trouble, pulling pranks and all would be detrimental to his leadership. Others would view him as incapable of handling the responsibility. Even if that were not the case, I can see that being a fixture in Fili's mind. If that makes sense. Maybe the kid in him wants to cut up, wants to be as free spirited as Kili, wants to be able to push responisiblity aside and just have fun, but he won't allow himself to. At least not all the time. Sure, he'll laugh at jokes with the rest, delights in song, but he's got all that Majestic stuff hanging over him all the time. It's a part of him, a fact of his life." 

"I see..." Fili softly said with an understanding nod. "And about his relationship with his brother? The way you see it, Kili would then be a stark opposite to Fili, yes?" 

"Definitely. Kili has a youthful outlook on everything. Granted, he is also in line to take the Throne, but that would only be in the event of Fili's death. So that responsibility and need to be older than he is isn't as needed. He's more free to cut up, make jokes, do pranks, evade trouble; basically as you said. The stark opposite of his brother." Dean said. "However, if Kili were in trouble, Fili would be there for him instantly. Just as Kili would do the same for Fili. Their blood bond is strong. It's taken as fact that one doesn't go far without the other." 

"And so far you've seen Fee and myself close to each other at all times, yes?" Kili asked from his position on the bedroll behind Dean. He'd already lied down to prepare for sleep and as Dean replied in the affirmative, he reached up and gently pulled Dean down next to him. "So there is one aspect that folk are correct on. Fili, lie down. Our watch is going to come fast as it is." 

"Definitely. Though I could stay up for hours more." Was Fili's reply as he also lied down and got comfortable, facing Dean. The two Durins pulled their cloaks over themselves and Dean so the three were warm. The actor was on his back looking up at the stars above. The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was regarding how many stars there were and how much Aidan would love them. 

* * *

"Dean..." Came a soft whisper as a finger traced over his jawline. "Wake up." 

"Mmm?" Dean mumbled and opened his eyes to see a curious Kili leaning over him. The actor looked over to see Fili sound asleep and, judging by the snores and silence around the rest of the camp, the others were asleep as well. 

"You were dreaming." Kili whispered, studying Dean's eyes deeply. "Who is Aidan?" 

"He...." Dean pursed his lips and then moistened them. "He portrays you in the film."

"I see. Does he play me badly?" 

"No. You and he could be the same person..." Oh it hurt Dean to say that. It really brought home the fact that he was not anywhere that Aidan could find him. 

"Really? Does he sound like me?" 

"Almost exactly." 

"Does he look like me?" 

"Again.. almost exactly. You both have the same grins, same mischievious look in your eyes, same prankster aspects..."

"You miss him." 

"More than you'll ever know." 

Kili was quiet for a moment then softly stated. "You love him." 

It was Dean's turn to be quiet and finally he gave a barely perceptible nod, to which Kili's eyes softened. "I'm sorry you have to be away from him. If I had to be away from my One, I'd go mad. I hope the fact I'm very similar to your Aidan brings you some comfort." 

"I... you.... it does..." Dean whispered and Kili saw something in his eyes then because he leaned down a little, softly ran his lips from Dean's cheek to his ear and whispered, "If I were Aidan, what would you tell me?"

"That.... that I'm sorry for not letting you know how I felt a long time ago. That I dream of you. That I want you. I need you. You're the other half of me and I'm nothing without you...." 

Kili was then softly kissing Dean, taking his time to give him long, slow, passionate kisses and, without even caring of the repercussions, Dean had his arms around Kili, returning his embrace with all the desire and love he had for Aidan. Only after their kisses paused and Dean found himself gazing up into Kili's eyes did he reach up and trace over the Dwarf's lips. "I don't want to hurt you, Kili... though you look like Aidan, you're not. I don't..."

"Shhh. It's all right, Azyungal." Kili whispered and Dean held his eyes. "I'm stronger than I look and I've got more experience than you'd think. But we must sleep more. Our time to watch is a few hours off yet." The Dwarf lied back down and gently pulled Dean up against him, his forehead touching Dean's. "If you wish, Dean, I'll be your Aidan. I know I can't be him fully, but you can have me fully."

"What of your One, though?" 

"My One lies sleeping right behind you." Kili whispered and, to Dean's shocked look, he comforted him with a touch. "It's fine. Fili knows what I think of you. As I know what he thinks of you. Worry not. The time for your lessons has already begun. I'm just as much a part of this as Fili and you are. Now sleep, Kurdel."

Though Kili went right to sleep, Dean was stuck lying there in the Dwarf's arms, going over in his mind what the hell had just happened. 

Seemed that was a mantra as of late....

 

* * *

a/n:

Azyungal = lover

Kurdel = heart of hearts.


	4. He may be my One, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said lessons would be THIS interesting. Dean gets to watch a few things which causes him to start reconsidering how he's portraying Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have warnings and pairings up but I'm still wanting to let this be known: this tale is going to have xxx smut with Fili/ Dean, Fili/Kili, Kili/Dean, later on Dean/Aidan, MAYBE no doubt Fili/Aidan and Kili/Aidan? still debating there - and it's also going to have some drama/angst/dark shit for a little while.
> 
> I'll leave you with this teaser:  
> A dwarrow, when he loves, gets very very VERY jealous.  
> And a jealous dwarrow can be very very VERY dangerous.

_"So what if I did this..." Aidan gave Dean a flirtatious smile as he slipped his hand behind Dean's neck and brought his lips to the other mans, kissing him a little roughly due to his desire over taking him. As he kissed Dean, Aidan let his other hand slip inside his sleep pants, took hold of his hardening cock and began to stroke it expertly, bringing a moan from his lover._

_Dean only broke the kiss to say in a husky voice, "If you did that, Aid, I'd have to tear the rest of our clothing off and not let you free for the rest of the night."  
_

_"Mmmm, that sounds like a plan." Aidan winked and placed soft kisses all over his cheeks, lips, neck and earlobes. "You should wake up now. Dean, it's time to wake up...."_  
  
"What?" Dean asked, confused as Aidan started to fade away, his mischevious grin evident in his eyes as he kept kissing Dean.   


_"Wake up, sleepy. Come on now..."  
_

* * *

_  
_Dean's eyes shot open to see Kili gazing at him in between kissing one side of his face while his brother was doing the same to the other side.

  
 _"Millions of fans would KILL to be in my shoes right now...."_ Was Dean's first foggy thought before he gently pushed both Dwarrows away and sat up, trying to shake the sleep from his head. "And good morning to you two, as well." He muttered, really craving a Starbucks coffee at the moment. 

People didn't know what they were missing....

Dean was taken from his sad musings as Kili and Fili hopped up, took his wrists and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. It's time to do Watch." Fili grinned while Kili added, "You really sleep deep, Dean. We tried for a good ten minutes to wake you and finally had to coax you up." His eyes moved flirtatiously to Dean's pants where a telltale bulge was and he met Dean's eyes again. "Looks like we coaxed him up in more ways than one, eh, Fee?" 

With a loud laugh, Kili took off toward the spot where the trio was to keep Watch and Fili stayed behind with Dean, chuckling softly. "Usually about now I'd chase after him. Tackle him and give him a good tickle until he calms. But I want to talk with you more. You seem more accepting of where you are. I was figuring you'd be fighting this for at least a few days. Tell me, how did you acclimate so well?" 

"I'm an actor. Trust me. Inside I'm freaking out but it'd do no good to let go of it. I'm here, after all. Besides, I get to go back at some point. Right?" Dean asked with a sideways glance toward Fili, who gave nothing away. Letting out a soft sigh, Dean asked, "How did I get here anyway?" 

"Who knows. Blame it on Gandalf. We all do when things go oddly." Fili quietly indulged to Dean. "I still have no clue how I got to your time so, we are both stuck for an explanation. But it's neither here nor there, right? You're here now, and you've things to learn." As they arrived where Kili was eagerly awaiting the two, Fili finished. "And this eve, you'll be doing more watching, listening and learning than anything hands-on. Oh yes, Dean. You'll be doing hands-on at some point. Can't let you return without knowing for sure that you have everything about me down to a tee. I'm not about to fail my reputation like that." 

Despite Fili's jovial tone, Dean could tell that his portrayal of the Heir had really gotten to the Dwarf. Certain things Fili would say - like what he just did - would remind Dean that he had goofed up. Royally goofed up. 

So Fili, even when upset, would still keep a twinkle in his eye - unless, no doubt, his loved ones or he himself were in grave danger. Dean took note of that and filed it away. Lesson learned, there. 

* * *

The first quarter of the watch went by slowly. Dean was rather bored, yet knew that if any creature were to attack, he wasn't sure if he could hold his own. The Company had been trained for eons to fight. Well, the majority had, after all, and he had no doubts that the two he was with right now could hold their own far beyond anything Dean could accomplish. He had no weapons of his own nor armor, either. 

It was akin to having a helpless babe with them. And who knew what true horrors the Orcs, Goblins and the sort would be. All Dean could hope was that he'd be back home long before any true threats showed. 

For now, he was pulled from his thoughts by the brothers who were talking quietly, planning something. 

"He sleeps soundly, both do, Kili. I'm sure it will work." Fili was grinning like a madman as was Kili.

"That they do. And their confusion would be legendary. I think we should!" Kili chuckled and then saw Dean paying attention to their conversation. With a grin, he reached over and pulled Dean closer to where they were standing. "You can help us plan."

"Plan...what?" Dean asked and Fili smirked. 

"It's obvious they like each other, but one is too pig headed to make a move and the other -" 

"Is too oblivious to know." Kili finished. "So brother and I are going to help move things along faster, that's all. And you're going to help."

"What?" Was all Dean could reitterate and Fili chuckled as he put a friendly hand upon the actor's shoulder. 

"Uncle and Bilbo. It's obvious the two are interested in the other. So what we were planning was to wait for the perfect night and bring Bilbo over while he's sleeping." 

"Then we'll nestle him safe in Uncle's arms. Once they wake, they'll definitely see their feelings and perhaps it will soften Uncle toward the Hobbit." Kili interjected with a nod, sure the plan would work. 

"Yes, and then Bilbo will become Thorin's Hobbit and that will be wonderful. I think they'd be perfect together, don't you, Dean?" 

When Fili finished, both Durin lads looked at the actor for his input, to which Dean could only scratch the back of his neck and let out his own chuckle. If only they knew that in his time, Richard and Martin had a thing going. It was rather odd how the two times paralleled the other in certain ways. "I'm sure they would be, but wouldn't it be a wiser move to let the two figure it out on their own? I've not seen your Uncle's rage but I have a feeling it'd come out if you did that." 

The eager smiles on the lad's faces vanished for a few moments but came back stronger than ever. "Not even!" Kili crowed - albiet softly as to not wake the rest of the Company - and finished. "It will definitely work. They need to be closer to each other and this is the best way to do so." 

Dean blinked and then added, "Or you could wait until your Uncle is bathing and direct Bilbo to go bathe there as well, unbeknownst to Bilbo of course, and when he goes there to bathe, he'd see him in all his glory and what will be, will be." 

Silence filled the air for a few moments and then, as one, both Durin's let out a happy sound and clapped Dean on his back. "You are the best matchmaker we know of! That will work even better." Fili was beaming. "Let's have a seat and do more planning, what say you?" He put an arm around Dean's shoulders and walked them over to a felled log where the trio sat down, Kili next to Fili with Dean on Fili's other side.

"I say once Uncle goes for his bath, we'll ask Bilbo a few minutes later if he'd like to finally wash the dirt off him. Then we can casually mention how we saw a great private area suitable for a long bath. Of course we have to let him know it'd be wise to get undressed behind a bush in case someone happened to see.. that way, when he goes to get into the water, there will be Uncle and Bilbo will have to get into the water to hide himself. And then Uncle will see the Hobbit in all his glory and then... success." Fili stated, proud of the plan so far. 

"Yes! And they'll kiss and have sex and oh it will be just perfect." Kili added with a sparkle in his eyes. "They would be perfect for the other, and I don't know why neither sees it and acts on it. Wasting time, really." The Dwarf gave a cute little pout and glanced at Fili. " _I_ never wasted time, did I, Fili?" 

"Not at all, Nadadel." Was Fili's warm reply as he let his arm slip away from Dean's shoulders to reach up and touch his brothers face gently. "And though I was pigheaded for a little while, I'm glad you never gave up." 

"I'm glad I didn't allow you to remain pigheaded, else we'd have no.. malel...." Kili murmured and Fili rubbed his nose against his brothers before whispering, "I agree fully." 

Dean didn't hear any words from the two and peeked around Fili's body only to be greeted with the sight of the two locked in a very passionate embrace. He sat back, rigid and quite awkward feeling. Though he knew they were each other's Ones as per Kili's announcement a few hours prior, seeing the two locking lips like that still gave him a start. Again, Dean found himself thinking of Aidan, envisioning them enjoying a deep kiss while in costume and make up. And while he was daydreaming of that, he never noticed he'd moved off the log to get a better view of the brothers, kneel-sitting there while imagining that was Aidan and himself. 

He only snapped out of it when he realized Kili and Fili were watching him, both with grins on their faces. "Watching us really has an effect on you, doesn't it, Ayzungal?" Kili softly asked and, to Dean's puzzled look, Fili reached down and ran a finger over the very apparent bulge in Dean's pants. Promptly blushing, Dean tried to hide it. 

"I...just had other things on my mind, is all. I can give you privacy, that's no issue..." He started to get up but was pounced by both brothers, landing on his back with them hovering over him, grinning even harder. 

"There's no reason to leave, Dean." Fili said as he traced a fingertip over the man's chest. 

"No, please stay. We want you here with us." Kili added before leaning down and claiming Dean's lips with his own. Of course Fili moved down as well and placed little kisses on Dean's cheek, only taking the actor's lips over after Kili raised his own. Even then, the brothers would occasionally share a deep kiss before returning their attentions to Dean, who was lying there not quite sure this was really truly going on. 

_'I'm in the woods, being molested by Fili and Kili. What the fuck..._ ' Was all that went through his mind - that was until he felt inquisitive fingers playing with the drawstring of his pants, pulling the tie loose and a warm hand slipped inside. Given the amount of hair and two sets of busy lips around his face, Dean had no clue which of the two was now very expertly stroking his cock, but he gave in, relaxed and flung an arm around each Dwarrow. 

If they wanted to play, fuck yeah. Dean had been assaulted with too many hot daydreams - and dreams- of Aidan as of late and he was horny beyond words. He had two very regal and very sexy Dwarrows wanting to do whatever with him and hell, long as he was here, he would make good use of it. 

 

* * *

a/n: And the first portion of smut shall begin once I get home from work at 10:30 pm central time. I HAD another job but they decided to have me wait til I heal up after my major surgery on April 12th. I have two months from that date to heal up. Which means I have 2 months of nothing to do BUT write. Long as everyone keeps feeding my Muse with your lovely comments, kudos, and amazing conversations here, I'll totally enjoy giving more chapters. (Despite the fact I love this tale so much I'd write even without feedback, hehe, but feedback fuels the writers soul. I'll make you all brownies and cakes and such as thanks. Well, also more chapters of hot goodness too.

Nadadel = brother of brothers

malel = pleasure of all pleasures


	5. Zirikhif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. I want to see who picks up on some things.  
> oh, and the title chapter? Means 'To long for' in Khuzdul.

Dean tightened his arms around both Kili and Fili as the three shared kisses which grew deeper and more passion-fueled. Now Dean wasn't new to this, not by any means. He'd had lovers in the past, both male and female, but never had he felt such intensity as he was feeling with the two Durin lads. As if reading his mind, Fili paused in kissing Kili to smile at Dean. "One thing you're going to learn well is, despite me being the Heir with responsibilities, despite me pulling pranks with my brother on anyone who gets in our line of sight, despite me being able to tear the very insides out of any thing who threatens me or my family or loved ones, I'm a very passionate lover, a wild lover, a gentle lover..."

"That he is," Kili said while gazing at his brother under half-lidded eyes, "and you're lucky you get to share in this, Dean. Don't underestimate me, either. I may be younger than Fee, but I too know my way around a battle, pulling the best pranks, and I definitely know my way around a beautiful cock." If he heard Dean's slight intake of breath given his choice of terms, Kili had no response to it other than to turn his doe eyes onto the actor and finish, "I have a feeling you have a beautiful cock, too."

"There's only one way to find out, brother." Fili stated and gave Dean a half grin with twinkling eyes. "I say we find out precisely what we've got to play with for the next few hours, hm?" 

"Definitely. You don't mind, do you, Dean?" Kili asked with a raised brow and, without letting Dean even reply, the two Dwarrows busied themselves relieving Dean of his boots and then pants, finally leaving the actor lying there in only his shirt. Fili and Kili studied their work and, with a mere look at the other, divested the man of his shirt as well. 

"There we go!" Kili proudly said. "And look how radiant you are, Dean." He bit his lower lip. "This is going to be the best watch yet, isn't it, Fee?" 

"Indeed, Kee. Except for that one time we enjoyed each other in the stream. Remember that? I felt for sure we were going to wake Uncle and the rest. This was before you came, Dean." 

"Oh, he's going to come this time. I guarantee it." Kili interjected and Fili chuckled. 

"I meant 'arrived' but it's all the same, isn't it. Now, we don't want to leave our little Dean waiting, do we? Come here, Kili..." Fili took Kili's hand, placed a kiss on it and then let it go as he started to disrobe his brother, taking his time exposing Kili's body to the watching Dean who was lying in the middle of them. To the actor it was like watching a virtual reality movie of Aidan and himself - or how things would go if only he could return to fix things - and it was so endearing, so touching, so moving how the two took their time undressing the other. It was regal in itself, really. Fucking beautiful to bear witness to. 

Once the Durin lads were fully unclothed, they stayed kneeling and caressed each others faces, chests and sides while completely eye locked until finally Fili leaned forward and gave his brother a kiss which spoke volumes. It was more than a bond between the two. They were definitely one of the same soul and Dean instinctively knew that, though the other Dwarrows knew of the bond, they never saw it this raw and exposed. For the actor to both witness and be a part of this was a true gift and sign of how much the two brothers trusted him. 

God damn... it was a lot for Dean to digest but he really had no time to anyway as, in the next minute, both Kili and Fili had turned their attentions toward him, lying down on either side of him with their heads propped up in their hands. As Kili started to trace a finger down Dean's chest, Fili started to stroke the actor's upper thigh in slow, lazy circles before he leaned down and captured his lips with his own. He caught Dean's lower lip in his mouth and sucked on it a few times before letting it go and running his tongue over his lips. When Dean gave him access, the two played with each others tongues, both somewhat battling for dominance but when Fili captured Dean's tongue between his teeth and sucked on it a few times, Dean's sigh of enjoyment and relaxed, putting himself into the Dwarrow's capable hands. 

Kili meanwhile had traced a few circles over Dean's nipple and, when he experimentally pinched it between his fingers, Dean's gasp and slight rising of his back off the ground let the younger Durin know he was doing something right and, with a little whimper, he took the nipple into his mouth, gently suckling and teasing with his teeth. He felt Dean's arm move around his shoulders and smiled to himself, damned determined to make the man get completely undone and start begging him to do anything. He already considered himself Dean's 'Aidan' and did not wish to disappoint him what so ever. 

"Kee..." He heard his brother softly say and, raising his mouth, looked up at Fili, following his gaze down to Dean's cock. It was already hard and, looking back up at Fili, Kili smiled as he knew what his brother was thinking. "Kee, I think something desires a bit of attention, hm?" 

"Most definitely, Fee." As one, they moved down, getting comfortable by Dean's hips. As Fili and Kili both ran inquisitive fingers up each side of Dean's cock, the actor let out a groan. "You both are going to drive me insane." He growled and heard the soft chuckles. 

"We plan to, Dean." Fili purred as he took hold of Dean's erection and began to stroke it slowly. The actor looked down and bit his lower lip at the look Kili gave him - then his eyes closed and his head fell back when the younger Durin took the head of his cock into his mouth, working it expertely while Fili kept stroking. Now and then Fili would let his hand move down to the base and hold it tight as Kili would take the entire length down his throat, using his muscles to massage the shaft as his talented tongue tickled where it could. He soon relinquished Dean's cock for a moment while Fili used Kili's spittle as lube to stroke up and down the length, squeezing here and there. Kili used his tongue to swathe circles over the glans, knowing where to lick and tease to bring Dean immense pleasures. 

"Oh fuck..." Dean mantra'ed as his fingers dug into the dirt, but the pleasures he was already experiencing jumped up a notch as he felt Fili's inquisitive finger press between the cleft of his buttocks, finding his puckered entrance and begin to caress it. Though he was still stroking the actor's cock, he never neglected it as he slowly began to press inside of Dean, taking his time by gently circling his finger to help relax the muscles. 

Kili was still sucking and licking Dean's cock like it was his favorite lolly. He took as much of it as he could into his mouth, only stopping when he'd meet Fili's hand, and would slowly tighten the suction in his mouth as he'd pull up slowly... so slowly, only pausing at the top to run his tongue over and around the head, ticking the inverted V where the shaft and head met, absolutely loving Dean's reactions to that maneuver. The sudden gasp from Dean as his head pressed back into the dirt accompanied with his eyes rolling back was a response Kili was all too familiar with - Fili had finally inserted his entire finger into Dean and found his special spot. To help give Dean more pleasure, Kili focused on the head of the man's cock, tongue-tickling it into a heightened state of sensitivity until the actor was panting hard, cussing softly and moaning. 

"One of you.. both of you... I don't fucking care which... fuck me, damn it." Dean got out and, as one, Kili and Fili looked down at Dean, meeting his frenzied eyes and smiled as one. "At your service." They both said as Kili knelt up and Fili removed his finger from Dean's hole. All they had to do was look at the other to know what plan of action was next and Kili took Dean's hands, pulling him up so he was sitting. With a long kiss, the Dwarrow then whispered, "On your knees, Ayzungal-mine." 

Dean got on his knees as requested and felt Fili move behind him, gently pulling him back so he was flush against the Heir's body. Kili knelt in front of Dean and cradled his face in his hands, earnestly holding his eyes. If Dean didn't know any better, he would have sworn he saw strong love, desire and a slight touch of possessiveness in the Archer's eyes but before he could search more, Kili had brought his lips back to Dean's, kissing him with a powerful hunger, letting his hand stray down to take his cock in hand. "Relax, my Dean." He only paused to whisper in his ear before claiming his lips yet again. 

Fili was set behind Dean and spat on his hand to coat his own cock before he gently spread the mans cheeks with his free hand. His other was occupied with guiding his own straining member into position against Dean's entrance. With a gentle persuasive push, he started to enter the actor, feeling his body relax against his own. He'd done this before then. Good. The only purity Fili had ever claimed was that of his brothers and he quite frankly didn't care if he claimed another or not. It was rather a good thing Dean had known others before him. Now Kili being Fili's first and vice versa wasn't going to be spoiled by another having their first time with the Heir, who gave an appreciative moan against Dean's ear. "You feel so good. Such a good, willing student. Mmmmm, that's right," he breathed out as Dean looked over at him, "you're always learning who I am, Dean. Always. Now relax and let the pleasures over take you as they will."

When Kili lied prone on the ground, lying partially on Deans thighs, he started to stroke the mans cock, loving the visual of the mans stomach muscles tightening and releasing in rhythm to Fili's thrusts. Dean looked down at Kili when the Dwarrow let out a moan and, meeting the actor's eyes, Kili gave him a very erotic smile. "So pretty..." He breathed out, stroking it a while longer as Fili busied himself kissing the actor and taking his attentions away from the archer. Kili put up with it for a few moments before he finally took the man's cock into his mouth, working it fully now that there wasn't any obstacle like Fili's hand in his way. Kili wanted to be inside his Dean so badly but for now, it was Fili's time. But there was always later, indeed. For now, he could still please his Dean, his _uzayang_ from another time and place. 

Dean had been almost insane with pleasure as Fili filled him all the way. The Heir was far bigger than any other Dean had been with - though it had only been two others anal wise - and he seemed to hit his pleasure sensors perfectly, as if he'd been fucking him for decades upon decades. The actor was gripping Fili's thighs tightly, letting out groans and shivering when the Heir would nip his neck and then kiss the reddening area. Their lips met then and it was then as they kissed that Kili had decided to orally fuck the man. Letting out a cry into Fili's mouth, Dean broke away to look down at the younger Durin, pupils dilating as he watched the Dwarrow hungrily devouring his rock solid cock. He moistened his lips, tried to say something and failed, pursed them for a moment and then got out a soft, "Oh fucccck...love you...Aidan..." 

Kili met his eyes and, though Dean seriously thought he'd be offended, the archer surprised him by letting his cock go long enough to mouth, "Love you, Dean." before he resumed his oral skills. That nearly melted the actor. Though it wasn't Aidan down there, it was damned well close enough and he reached down to touch Kili's head best he could before Fili gently turned his face toward his own where he resumed kissing him deeply. 

It wasn't too long before Fili and Dean hit their peaks; Fili gripping Dean tight as he shot deep into the actor, and Dean crying out as he filled Kili's mouth a few times, which the archer gratefully swallowed, ensuring he didn't waste a single drop. 

Everyone disengaged from the other and, after catching their breaths, Fili turned to his brother. "You haven't had any release yet, Nadad... let me help you with that." 

And though Kili leaned against a fallen log while his brother expertly stroked, licked and suckled him to orgasm, though he enjoyed what his One did for him, his eyes were locked deeply in Dean's. Kili even turned his hand up, palm to the sky, extending out toward Dean as if he wanted the man to take it, which he did. Kili held the man's hand tightly and, when his climax finally overtook him, he still stubbornly held Dean's eyes, squeezed his hand even tighter and mouthed something that Dean couldn't make out at all. _"Khidezhizu dûh..."_

Once Kili had calmed, he let go of Dean's hand and leaned forward to give his brother a deep, passion filled kiss. "Fili, you always know how to make me feel alive and loved and more treasured than gold." 

"You are in my heart for always, Kili." Fili replied, kissing his forehead. "And you are ever more precious to me than any riches. But we should get dressed now. There is only a short time before the next watch comes to replace us. We're lucky no ill came while we were busy, yes, Dean?" 

"Um... yeah. That would have been disastrous." Dean replied, still trying to figure out what Kili had mouthed at him. He then shrugged as he stood to dress. Fili chuckled and pointed out, "What did you learn tonight, hm?" 

"What did I learn? That you and Kili have strong sexual appetites." 

"HA! Well that wasn't exactly what I was looking for but I'll accept it. What else?" 

"Um... you take 'being on watch' in a different way than the others would?" 

"Exactly, Dean. Now what would your Fili have done on watch?" Fili asked him with a grin and Dean blushed before answering, "He would have been on watch. Upholding his responsibilities." 

"Mhm. Lesson.. what is it? Three? Two? Ah, who keeps track? I know there are many more you must learn before you're free to leave. But yes. Another lesson learned. Oh and Dean?" 

The actor met the Heir's smiling eyes. 

"I trust I'm not _that_ bad of a teacher?" 

Dean took in his words and let out a healthy laugh. "You are a great teacher, Fili. I like the hands-on approach very much." 

"Good. Now, we should get to sleep once our relief comes. Well... relief in the form of the next watchman, of course." Fili stated as he finished buckling his last buckle. Meanwhile, Kili had moved next to Dean and whispered in his ear, "I'll give you more relief later, _sanâzyung_. Just you and me...would you like that?" He hooked his little finger into Dean's, holding it until Fili stepped up by them, where he let it go. "Oin and Gloin are heading this way so we should go back. I think we'll all sleep quite well." He put his arms around Dean and Kili's shoulders and they made their way back to camp. 

As they took their spots on the bedrolls, Dean in between both Durin lads, the other two fell asleep instantly - or so he thought. When he felt Kili roll, he glanced over to see the archer's brown eyes on him. Making as minimal motions as he could, Kili slipped his hand onto Dean's stomach, found his hand and brought it to the bulge in his pants. Kili then slipped his hand inside Dean's pants and found his intended prize. As he started to slowly stroke the actor, Dean moved his own hand inside Kili's pants and began stroking him in return. Neither wanted to wake Fili who was lightly snoring next to Dean, so they kept quiet as they could. But Dean had to know what Kili had said earlier during his orgasm. "What did you mouth to me before?" He whispered and Kili brought his lips to Dean's ear, ensuring NO other heard his words, "I said ' _Khidezhizu dûh'."_

At Dean's confused look, Kili smiled lovingly and breathed out, "It means 'you have my heart.' And Dean, I don't give my heart easily. Now shhhh, _sanâzyung_. Let's reach our peak at the same time." The archer stroked Dean a little faster and it was returned by the actor as their lips met. Somehow, the younger Durin timed things perfectly as they both came at the same time, their kisses swallowing their passionate moans.

They fell asleep holding hands under their makeshift blanket. 

 

* * *

a/n:

uzayang: greatest love

sanâzyung: perfect love

Khidezhizu dûh: 'you have my heart'

  
Know why this took ages? Reading hoards of sites to learn Khuzdul and put verbs and endings and prefix and suffixes and this and that. and that and this. 

IT'S SO WORTH IT. That freakin' sentence 'you have my heart' was so worth it. 

shit is harder than French verbs. my GOD. D: I do it for you, readers, because i love you. 

 


	6. Words with the Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...but it's not my fault. I had nothing to do with this."   
> A little time has passed since that famed watch in the wood. Not too much time, perhaps a week at most, but it was long enough to where the Headmaster of sorts had to step in and....  
> ......
> 
> >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell. I suck at summaries and think they ruin things. Headmaster. Like this is Hogwarts. "And then Harry Potter arrived in Middle Earth..." -__-  
> Just read. READ, MY LOVELIES. I'm sure you'll figure out what "headmaster'' means and who it is. And get yer minds outta the gutter. Not /that/ ''head'' master. ffs, peeps. ffs. <3  
> Kili is all, "... I'll show /you/ ''head'' master, just watch."   
> shup, Kee. THERE IS A STORY I MUST WRITE OK.

The great Peter Jackson called his movie renditions 'trolls'.

Peter really truly thought that his movie trolls on the green screen were scary and ... well, they were more comical than scary but still. 

Peter was an amazing film creator. He had a brilliant mind and really, let no one try to argue that shit ever. Peter was a genius. 

Peter did not know the first fucking thing about trolls. But Dean did. Ohhhh yeah did Dean know all about trolls. He knew how big they really were. He knew just how much foul smelling drool came from their mouths. He knew first hand that OH NO, they were far from fucking funny and were far from fucking stupid and derp. They were some vicious maniacs who thank FUCK were not around in Dean's time. 

And Dean never ever fucking ever never, thank you very MUCH, _ever_ wanted to cross paths with any Orcs, Goblins, Smeagol's, Uroks, Azogs, pissed off Saromans, giant spiders, dragons, tooth god damn fairies, NOTHING. If trolls were that horrific, and they were supposedly the BETTER evils of Middle Earth - or at least in the *ahem*  Middle Earth According to PJ \- then no way in the fucking great Realm of EVER was Dean wanting to see what the rest of the beasts were capable of or what they looked like. 

Nope. It'd been decades since he last wet his bed. And he was not going to start now. 

He hoped.

* * *

After setting up the Hobbit with Thorin's company, Gandalf had taken leave for a few weeks to get some odds and ends tied up. Though he wasn't fully vested in the quest to warrant being there 24/7, he felt it'd been time to check up on the group and travel with them for a while, at least. After all, he _had_ talked Thorin into making the move for Erebor finally.

It hadn't been but an hour since the group was freed from the Troll's sack-of-future-barbeque and Gandalf had been curiously watching Dean as the actor just sat in one spot, staring forward and at nothing. As the Wizard went over to Thorin, he gestured toward the man. "Is he usually this quiet?" 

"Hm?" Thorin looked up and, seeing Dean, gave a shrug and returned to cleaning his sword. "No. Supposedly trolls aren't around where he's from. Wait, shouldn't you know this?" He looked up at Gandalf, one brow moving downward. "Didn't you send Fili there to get him and bring him back?" 

"I did no such thing. As far as I know of, at least." Gandalf took a drag off his pipe. "It's not in me to meddle in your quest - any more than I have to." He added upon seeing Thorin's eyes move toward Bilbo, who was animatedly talking to Bofur and Nori about how he had first seen the trolls and what had conspired after, as if the two hadn't been there first hand. "When did he arrive?" 

"Week ago. Maybe a little longer. My Nephews are taken with him."   
  


"Ah, that's good. Always a nice thing to make more allies." Gandalf gave an approving nod but it stopped at Thorin's interjection. 

"The newcomer... Dean... isn't meaning to do so but he's causing a rift between Kili and Fili. I dislike that. Someone will end up getting seriously hurt. And I don't mean their feelings." Thorin got up and with a little nod toward Gandalf, walked over to speak with Dwalin, leaving the Wizard to contemplate what he'd been told. There was going to be enough happening on this quest without extra issues starting up. Though as Gandalf studied Kili, Fili and Dean, he only saw mirth and joy emanating from the Heir and his brother as the two tried to get a positive response out of the moping man. Finally Gandalf walked over.

"Gandalf!" Kili's eyes lit up upon seeing the Wizard. "That was something else how you turned the trolls to stone like that! You have to teach me how to do that. I'd be so powerful. No one could take anything from us ever again." 

"Now, now, young Kili. It was the sun which did that, not myself. However, such traits are only admirable and desirable when you neither possess them nor have to use them." Gandalf pointed out as he took a seat on a giant rock not too far from the still unresponsive Dean. "The trolls were only doing as they knew to do. To them it wasn't wrong, wouldn't you agree?" 

"Well... I guess if you put it that way. But still. They were going to roast us alive and eat us. That's hardly fair." Was Kili's reply and Gandalf nodded, taking another puff off his pipe. "And right you are as well, Kili. Survival to you was the right thing to desire in that case. However, as you wouldn't want to be eaten nor see your loved ones eaten, I feel it's fair to say that the trolls no doubt wouldn't have wanted to turn to stone for all eternity for merely wishing food to remain alive. All things play out in their own way and to all involved coming from differing sides, their own reasons for doing things are correct. For some, they are able to compromise, and yet for others, they are too set in their ways to care for what the other side would find appropriately fair. Sadly, such is when ill has to befall one side or the other. If both can't compromise, then no one truly wins in the end." 

Fili, Kili and even Dean were listening to Gandalf speak - but it meant more to Dean. Gandalf always was his favorite character for being so wise. Though he didn't know everything, he knew enough to sagely speak, and most often, his words meant a few different things. It always made sense in the end, after all. Dean was familiar with the Lord of the Rings movies as PJ had everyone watch them so they'd know more of how he interpreted the lore Tolkien created and, one of Dean's favorite speeches Gandalf had made to Frodo was when they were in Moria as they'd just gotten inside. 

Frodo had been lamenting having the ring and wishing it had never come to him. Gandalf, in his wise ways, had replied, "So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for us to decide. _All we have to decide is what to do with the time given us_." 

Dean met Gandalf's eyes then and saw they were twinkling as if the Wizard knew what he'd been thinking. And it got Dean musing more on it. All he had to decide was what to do with the time given him. He was here now. No idea how or when he'd get home. If this was his home now, he'd definitely be on the quest with Thorin's Company to the end.

Oh christ fuck the end. No. No no no. He looked over at Kili and Fili and then to Thorin and sucked his upper lip into his mouth as his brows furrowed. Jesus on a rock, they had no fucking clue what was to come. He opened his mouth - but met Gandalf's eyes again. The Wizard rose and with a slight nod, started to walk off. Dean knew he was to follow and, rising, he left the camp. 

Kili, though in a conversation with Fili, instantly knew Dean was gone and his head jerked over, only to give a slight sigh as he saw that his Dean was with Gandalf. No safer hands to be in - other than his own of course. Feeling fine, he returned to the conversation with his brother. 

Thorin had noticed both Dean walking off with Gandalf and the reaction Kili had had about it and his eyes narrowed just slightly. He'd never admit it outwardly even though it was a known fact amongst all Dwarrows far and wide, but he was severely protective of his Nephews. He wasn't sure how much longer that Dean was to be around, but he hoped it wasn't too long. Thorin didn't dislike the guy, he trusted him enough to be around his people, but something just didn't feel right to him and it worried him. 

* * *

"So you have no idea how Fili came to you nor how you arrived here with Fili?" Gandalf asked and Dean shook his head. "No, I don't. I was hoping you would know but... you can only do so much, you only know so much. You're not all-knowing as some would like to believe you are." 

"It's nice having someone know that for once. Too many times I have others lamenting me to bring a loved one back from death, or to change the weather, turn time back, take down an entire hostile army... I'm but a Wizard. I can do more than mere mortals but a god I am not. I am very good at knowing some things, however, and I know you know something which has not come to pass." 

Dean was quiet for a few paces before he let out a sigh and allowed his head to fall back for a moment, taking in the deep blue of the sky. Zero pollution what so ever really did make a stark contrast even to the New Zealand skies he grew up with and was used to. It kind of helped him think a little too, though he did stop looking at the sky so he'd know where he was walking. "I definitely do, but the part eating at my conscience is if I should tell or not. Could save a lot of lives by telling, but then who knows what ill would happen as a result of meddling. And if I don't tell and things go as they're supposedly meant to go... it's a gamble either way. A few of the deaths aren't necessary at all and they make me quite pissed off. Angry, I mean." 

Gandalf had his turn then to be quiet as he took in Dean's words and then the two finally stopped walking when they reached a small area which used to be a garden of someone's long abandoned and dilapidated home. There were two stone benches and the man and Wizard each occupied one. Gandalf finally spoke. 

"Though death is an unfortunate part of life, and we all wish we could prevent it, every living thing has their appointed time. Some go too early, some go after living a long life. Some go and leave the others in good hands, others go and leave turmoil that some can and can not get out of. The pain of loss is difficult to take, but it also serves as a means for us to grow. Learning how to handle loss, how to grieve, how to allow oneself the ability to mourn, feel pain... that makes us alive and keeps us strong. It is for those who do not mourn that we worry over, after all. They show no emotions and that is frightening. But Dean, I know what it's like to have to carry a burden such as the one you carry. I know more than I let on about the fate of far too many, and I know far less than what I think I know as well." 

Ah, Gandalf and his confusing _things_ he'd come up with.

Dean just nodded. "I've lost a few loved ones in my time. I just... I see... I see them and want to bring them back with me. To save them..." He grew silent, not meaning to let so much out. 

"Your time is not for them, just as you are not for this time. It shows an honorable, caring side of you to want to do that to ensure they live longer than what they're given, but they'd not be happy in your time. And that is not fair to them or to you." 

"So I just have to stay here knowing that... you know?" Dean met Gandalf's eyes and let out a soft, "Hm...maybe..." His eyes moved to focus on a bird playing with a butterfly and he mused outloud, "Maybe what...someone tells Frodo later later on DOES apply to me... I mean, it applies to anyone in almost any situation but still..."

"And what is it someone tells Frodo later later on?" Gandalf softly asked, and, meeting the Wizard's eyes again, the actor softly said, "Someone simply said 'All we have to decide is what to do with the time given us'."

Gandalf took another drag off his pipe and, as he exhaled, his eyebrows raised and he let out a, "Hmmm. Must be a very wise someone to say those words, indeed." 

"Indeed." Dean softly repeated, as he grew deep in thought again for a little while. 

* * *

When Dean and Gandalf returned, Kili and Fili came to meet him, the former excited to show the actor a few new arrows he'd made. Thorin's voice cut over to the trio, however, and brought the little reunion to a temporary end. 

"Dean. Come walk with me." As Gandalf did earlier, Thorin merely started walking off, knowing the man would join him momentarily, and that was precisely what Dean did - after a look from both Durin lads. Both reached out and squeezed his hands in comfort as he walked off, coming together to watch him leave, hoping their Uncle wasn't going to give him a talk like they were used to. Their Uncle knew how to make words hurt as much as a good old paddling, after all. Though Dean had done nothing wrong in their eyes. Maybe Uncle was just going to find out more about him, see how to get him home again. Though that thought settled hard on both brothers' minds. 

Thorin and Dean walked a good way from everyone else until they found a place which gave them privacy. Dean put his hands in his pockets and waited for Thorin to speak. 

"Retaking Erebor is everything to me." He began. "It has been on my mind ever since we lost our home. I've spent ages working as a common Dwarf to support my sister, Dis and her sons, my nephews. For a long time, most felt that Erebor was to remain a thing of the past. Our past. Of glory days long gone forever. That was never my intention nor thought. Not once. Everything I did, no matter what it was, was done as I waited - sometimes impatiently - for this time to come. I gathered those I could trust to take this on with me. Granted, we are not a lot, but our hearts and drives are strong. Will we fail? I don't wish to feel that outcome as a possibility, though it is there. Odds are against us in many ways. But we will keep on."

He was silent for a while and Dean knew he wasn't expected to reply. When Thorin continued, there was a stronger tone to his voice. "Kili and Fili are my world next to Erebor. I want to know that we have our home back and when I take my last breath, the Throne will be taken by Fili who will be as capable and strong as I am to lead our people forward to better times. It's no more than any father would want for his son. Though I'm not their father, I am the closest to one which they have. Their father died when Fili was still a youngling. I wish nothing more for them to be happy and to never want for anything. They have a bond which is unbreakable. At least, I always thought it was unbreakable until lately. They both have undeniable feelings toward you. What do you feel toward them?" 

Awkward. Thorin was looking right at Dean as if reading his very soul and it took all Dean's acting training to not show how uncomfortable it made him. "I admire them both so much. They're good Dwarrows, definitely. Wise, fair and strong in word, work and courage." 

"I admire your reply, Dean, but that's not the answer I seek. What do you feel toward them?" 

Dean moistened his lips and chose to be honest. He walked past Thorin and took a seat on a felled log, musing for a moment how many of those there were, before speaking. "I care deeply for both, Thorin." Meeting the Dwarrow King's eyes, he went on. "Very deeply."

"You realize that Fili and Kili are bonded, yes? They are each others' One and a Dwarrow only has a single One for life." 

"I have heard of that, yes." 

"Kili's desires for you are strong, Dean. Very strong. If they aren't already, they're becoming stronger than his feelings for Fili. And that both bothers and worries me. You're not meant to be here and the last thing I wish is for my Nephews to fall apart due to someone - innocent as he may be - coming in to a time and place they never were meant to be. What does Kili mean to you?" 

"He... he reminds me of the one.. my One, if you will... back home. As I have the role of Fili, my... One has the role of Kili. They act the same, look the same, talk the same. It's as if they're the same person." 

"I have to admit you bear a striking resemblance to Fili, so I can not doubt your words. But I also don't want this... similarity between Kili and your One to destroy what Fili and Kili have here and now. I trust you, and it's hard for me to trust and I don't know why I trust you but I do. But know this. If an irreparable wedge is driven between my Nephews and one is hurt deeply because of you being here, that will be unforgivable. I'll run you through with my sword myself."

With that, Thorin returned to the camp, leaving Dean deeply shocked. 

For the first time, he wasn't just intimidated. 

He was terrified. 

 


	7. So what now, teacher? What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's too hard to listen.  
> Sometimes one has to do what's right even when others are dead set against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... so I had this tale somewhat planned out. And then Thorin's unexpected crap happened last chapter. Totally put a flat in my writing tire and now I dunno what is going to happen. Fine. You want control of this tale, Thorin, fine. FINE. 
> 
> I'll still find a way to get what I want. :P This story will still go on. 2 to 3 chapters a day, it will be long and still worth it. We'll just let Thorin believe he's dictating this. Fair? Fair. 
> 
> Onward.

Neither Kili nor Fili could understand why Dean chose to not sleep by them that night.

Or the following night. And then, on the third night Kili had had enough. He waited until Dean wasn't around the other Dwarrows that evening and he came from out of the cover of the surrounding forest, grabbed Dean's upper arm and pulled him into the underbrush, walking them both quickly away from the rest. Only when the Dwarrow felt safe did he stop and turn accusing, hurt eyes onto the actor.

"Why are you avoiding me? What did I do? Did I say the wrong thing? Haven't I paid enough attention to you? Do you just not want me any more?" Kili got out, the pain so strong in his voice that it instantly broke Dean's heart. He shook his head just silently pleading for Kili to realize it wasn't Dean's doing. It took a while for Kili to let out all his questions he'd been bottling up the last few days and once he grew silent, Dean moistened his lips.

"Kili... you've done nothing wrong, I assure you. But... remember when I said that first night being here that you reminded me of my... One and that I didn't want to hurt you?"

  
"Yeah..." Kili softly confirmed and Dean went on. "I'm not meant to be here. I...can't... ruin what you have with your brother. I...can't." 

  
Kili studied Dean for a moment and then said, "Stop lying to me. Those aren't your words. I'm not a stupid Dwarvling that will believe anything said to him just to pacify him. What is really going on? You owe me that much to be honest with me, Dean." His voice lowered to a hoarse whisper, "You still have my heart. Be very cautious what you do with it." 

Fuck.

"Kili." Jesus the pain in the younger Durin's eyes was more than Dean could bear. Why the HELL did he have to come here and have this happen? He reached out to the Dwarrow and got out, "It's not me. It's not you. I can't - "

"Kili!" Came Thorin's voice. Loudly. The look on Dean's face made Kili stop for a moment. The emotions that went through his eyes fluctuated from confusion to comprehension to rage. "HE did this?" He got out and Dean's expression was all Kili needed as an answer. "No. I won't allow him to stop this. No. Durin as my witness, I will not allow this." 

He started to head toward where ever his Uncle was but Dean surged forward, grabbed his upper arm and pulled him close. "Don't. Kili... think. You can't say a thing to him. Please. We'll find a way, all right? We'll find a way. I promise. Just don't do or say anything you'll regret. Please. Not on my behalf." 

Kili's eyes moved from his Uncles direction to Dean, back to his Uncle and finally fixated on Dean. He moistened his lips, seemed as if he was going to pull away, and then relaxed a little. "Fine. But he'll have to come to terms with this and accept it. Fili does. Why can't Uncle? If he tries to prevent us from having our times together, I'll have to say something. For now, for you, I won't, Dean." The fire in his eyes softened immensely and he pulled Dean close, giving him a long kiss before letting him go. "Quick, make your way to the other side of this area. If my Uncle asks, you were relieving yourself behind a bush and got a little lost. Go now. But be careful and move silently, _Uzayang_." 

Dean nodded and took off, making a wide berth so that Thorin wouldn't be the wiser. He felt like he was a teen again, living under his parents roof and having to sneak around. A grown man, having to sneak. Though he knew where Thorin was coming from. Oh, he did. And he sure didn't want to have Kili go off on the King and force the actor to have to jump from the frying pan into the fire. He wanted to survive this, get home and hold onto Aidan for a month straight. The idea of having Thorin run him through with his damned sword was NOT a good way to end all of this. There was little chance he'd get to his time as it was. Who knew if by killing him, he'd ever get back? 

But the damned look in Kili's eyes had ensnared his heart fully. It was as if Aidan himself had been torn asunder by something Dean would have done against him. He never ever wanted to see that again. 

It took a while but he finally emerged from the opposite side of the camp that he'd originally been dragged off by Kili from. Thorin was already seated with Balin when the actor came by. Pulling yet again on his training, he grinned sheepishly. "That's the last time I go off to relieve myself. I thought I was going to be lost forever. Didn't want to yell though. Never know what foul beasts are near."

Thorin studied him for a moment and then chuckled deeply. "Smart lad. Next time don't wander so far. I'm fairly certain you have the same parts we all do. No need for that much privacy, especially in strange areas. You're lucky you didn't wander into the wrong area. Get some sleep now. We must be off early." 

Dean gave him a nod and turned to go to where he was sleeping, but noticed his bedroll wasn't where it was. Of course it only took a few moments before Fili waved him over, patting the space between Kili and himself. 

Feeling Thorin's eyes on his back, Dean walked over and sat down, stretching. As he lied down, Fili rolled to face him and softly smiled. "Welcome back. You were missed. It was hard to sleep without you next to us." 

Kili snuggled up behind Dean, spooning him perfectly and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "G'night, âzyung." He whispered and soon the three were sleeping deeply. 


	8. I think you need detention, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes it may not be the one he thinks he has to worry about that he has to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the idea, ThornyHedge. A little horror filled action before the action.  
> That's all I gotta say. xoxo

It was known fact that only the interesting and exciting things would happen during filming. Being flown via helecopter to a new area, filmed while walking a little while, flown to another area, filmed while walking a little more, time in front of a green screen fighting 'enemies' and dummies and hiding and/or camping in the middle of nature when scenes called for it fairly made the film. To the viewers, it would seem as if the Company had been walking for a day or so before befalling the next 'adventure of life, fun, food or death'.

It had taken about three weeks before the group had made it to the 'next great moment in Thorin's historical quest', and those three weeks were filled with such excitement and danger that Dean could hardly handle himself. Yes, three weeks of nothing but walking and seeing the occasional bird and wee village in a distance was all the actor had to look forward to. By the time the Company had found an area to make an impromptu stop, Dean was just about ready for action of any sort. 

He had to curse his desire for action a few hours later. Did he not get done saying a while back that he never ever EVER never wanted to lie eyes on any other evil creature in these lands? Because Christ fuck those Wargs were something positively gruesome. Though the Wizard, Radagast, did all he could to throw the Orcs and Wargs off the Company's trail, of course it didn't happen as they planned. Dean knew this. With every step he took sprinting across very uneven and very unsafe grounds, the actor could only thank fate for all the training he did before filming had started. He had to pull on every resource his body was able to give and even then, he had to pull a little more. Somehow a sword had been pressed into his hands - though by whom, he didn't know - and he clung to it as if his very life depended on it. Well, it _did_ , though he was perfectly aware that if he did have to use it, he was sure his life would be snuffed out and would leave Thorin one less death to bring by his own hand. Dean knew how to fight, he knew how to wield a sword, but it was never for real. It was never a true, full out life saving reason. This was more than real. There were no scripted moves, no practicing before filming to ensure all marks were hit, feet moved just right, and it sure wasn't planned that any wounds would have quotes around them and be mere 'wounds'. Nope. Even the smallest of wounds here were life threatening. There were no hospitals, no medevacs waiting to fly him off if something bad happened, there was nothing sanitary around for centuries yet. 

He knew Rivendell was close. It had to be. It just had to be. They'd been running for what seemed to be hours. Miles. Too many miles. Dean's lungs were on fire and every time he breathed in, all he felt was molten lava coating his throat and lungs instead of blessed oxygen. His legs were starting to numb and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up. He'd give anything for a breather. 

As the Wargs and their obscenely hideous riders started to encircle the Company, Dean again kicked himself for wishing for anything. A breather in peace was what he meant, come ON now. As his shoulders rose and fell heavily, he felt Kili and Fili on either side of him as well as the strength of the rest circling behind him as each Dwarrow faced an approaching Rider. 

Again, PJ, bless his heart, wanted to make the Wargs and Orcs as ghastly as his brilliant imagination could put forth but he failed. Majorly. The Wargs looked like something not even hell itself would embrace. They were tall, high backed and had a lowered bulbous head. Eyes which, if one looked into them, showed a desire to kill. They seemed hairless and their muscles showed and the claws on their feet would put any kitchen blade to shame. If there was any skin covering their bodies, it was transluscent. And the teeth. They weren't just sharp. They weren't just big. There were three rows of them and they were of a size which kept the Warg's mouths open permanently in a hideous grin of feral death. And their breath. Dean had known the rotten smell of a dead animal on the side of the road when one stood downwind of it. What emanated from the Warg's mouths with each exhale was beyond anything Dean had ever smelled. It was all he could do to keep to his feet as he uncontrolably gasped for oxygen, pulling in the stench as he did so.

And the Orcs. If they were Man or Elf before, one would never guess aside from their body shape. Their eyes were the worst aspect really. Dead eyes yet holding a madness and need for torture. Their arms were built as were the rest of their bodies and they too had some filthy horrific teeth from nightmares. Their bodies weren't dry like they were depicted in the movie. This nasty slurge of sort covered their bodies and would occasionally drip off a limb, hand or even lip, sometimes falling to rest upon the Orc's mount. And when they looked at you, it was as if they saw every last fear you held and were mentally figuring out how to use said fears against you. 

"Run, you fools!" Gandalf's voice was heard behind Dean and, as one, those with their backs to the Wizard turned and began running toward the voice. Somehow Dean pulled up some reserve strength and ran side by side with Fili and....

"KILI!" Thorin's voice boomed out over everyone and, chancing a glance back, Dean almost stumbled. Kili was about to be overtaken by the pursuing Hell-beasts and the actors heart surged into his throat. Fili grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him the rest of the way to the relative safety of the underground cave Gandalf had found nestled in a huge rock, but neither one went inside. They could only cling to each others hands as they helplessly watched Kili rush toward them, the terror visible on his face. As a Warg drew precariously close and made to swipe out with one of its claws, Gandalf surged forward, grabbed Kili's lower arm and threw him behind himself as if the Dwarrow weighed a pound at most. 

Well, Gandalf. Who knew....

The Wizard didn't stay around to slay any Warg or its rider but instead got everyone safe into the cave. A low sound of a horn filled the air and Gandalf's shoulders relaxed some despite the Dwarrows who huddled close as unmistakeable sounds of fighting started overhead. 

"Elves." The Wizard breathed out in silent thankfulness of their arrival. He pointedly ignored Thorin's scowl at his word. 

After it was decided to take the path and the group started down the small, cramped walkway, Fili took a moment to ensure his brother was safe and then sent him along. "I'll be with you very soon, Nadad." He assured Kili. "I want to make sure Dean is fine. Go on." Kili gave him a sad look but with a kiss from Fili, he cheered up and followed the rest of the Company. 

Fili then turned to Dean and gave him a smile as he pressed the actor against the rock wall. "I was worried I was going to lose my One out there. It really shook me to the bone. If I lost Kee, I'd go on a murderous rampage, kill whomever took him from me and then I'd do what I had to to rejoin him. We both know we can't live without the other, Dean."

The Heir brought his lips to Dean's then, kissing him slowly but fully, and between kisses, he breathed out, "Kili really has taken to you." Fili kissed Dean again, hand sliding into his shirt to find his nipple, "I have a strong feeling he likes you a lot, Dean." The Dwarrow kissed down to the actor's neck, left a mark of ownership there and then ran his tongue back up to Dean's ear where he nibbled on the lobe. "Matter of fact," he gently pinched Dean's nipple causing the actor to take in some breath, "I think Kili loves you." He placed a kiss on Dean's forehead and held his eyes. "I think my little brother is deeply, honestly in love with you. Do you feel the same?"

"I..."

"I don't want him hurt. He shows his emotions easier than I do, my friend. When Kee falls - if from love or pain- he falls hard, and I'm always there to catch him as would make sense being his One. You, Dean, are ready for another lesson I think. Tonight. I've been slacking off and that's my mistake. I own up to my mistakes, Dean, and I make things right in the end. Don't worry." 

With a smile which definitely touched his eyes, the Heir took Dean's hand and led him through the tunnel to meet up with the rest of his Kin. 

* * *

Rivendell, Elves and Dwarrows combined called for some very emotional moments. Dean made a mental note to tell Richard all about this encounter when he got back home. The ferocity in Thorin's eyes was magnificent and, for a moment, Dean forgot where he was and had to stop himself from walking over and congratuating the Dwarf on his performance. Oh, _that_ would have gone over amazing. "Wow, gee Thorin, the way you showed rage and unbridled loathing toward the Elves, that was spot on! A well done performance! You should be proud. I really believed it was real." Pffft yeah right. The intensity of the rage and distrust of all the Dwarrows aside from the three youngest - and Bifur, he really didn't know much of anything, poor thing - was so strong one could have bottled it. 

Finally the Company had been taken to their own area and, despite still being a little sore at Gandalf for taking them there, the group started to somewhat relax, knowing they were at least safe from the dangers of the Wargs and Orcs. To say they loathed the food offered was an understatement, but Dean was too hungry to give a rats ass and dove in, eating with the hunger of a Dwarrow. 

Bifur, watching Dean chow down, gave a sudden laugh - a creaking kind of laugh due to him hardly uttering a sound - and he parroted the actor, picking up some lettuce and digging in, happily oblivious to the fact that Dwarrows Do Not Eat Green Things Ever. The others watched Bifur and Dean chowing down and some decided to eat a little. Of course Bilbo was enjoying the feast as he was acclimated to that sort of food and he shared a huge grin with Dean. _They_ knew good food when they saw it and it earned brownie points with the Hobbit toward the actor. 

Once the meal was over, Fili walked over to have a few words with Thorin, who looked a little put off but finally nodded and the Heir came over to Dean. "Come. We have many things to discuss." He said and then called over to his brother. "Kee. Come with me, please." 

The trio walked out of the dining area and found a secluded room which was obviously not in use. "I think we'll claim this room as our own, what do you think, Kee?" Fili asked and his brother nodded with a smile. "It's perfect, Fee. It will be nice to sleep in a real bed for once too. How long do you think we'll be here?" 

"Long enough to get done whatever needs to be done, though I hope it's not for too long. I do want to see Erebor soon as I can." Came the Heir's reply as he removed his travel cloak and kicked out of his boots before taking a seat on the bed, wiggling his toes. "Feels good to be out of those boots."

Kili followed suit and, after a moment, Dean did as well, soon finding himself sitting between Kili and Fili on the bed, their backs resting against the wall. 

"Kili." Fili said softly after a few minutes of relaxing silence. 

"Fili." The younger Durin replied with a grin and Fili gave him a small smile before continuing. "Dean doesn't belong to you." 

As Kili went to say something, Fili held up a hand. "Let me continue. Please. He doesn't belong to you, just as you don't belong to him, nor he to me nor me to him. He has his One in another time. I have you and you have me. Of course we can all enjoy each other as I frankly find Dean to be a pleasing and quite satisfying addition to what you and I have. But he does not have that. WE do. At some point he'll be leaving here and we'll not see him again. Kili, how much do you love him? You say words to him that should be for me alone. You call him _Âzyung_. You call him _sanâzyung_. That _hurts_. I'm not angry at Dean, he didn't come here with intentions of coming between us, but I am disappointed in you, Kili. Do you not love me like you once did? Should I let go now so I don't get in deeper than I am? Tell me, brother. Please. I.... my .... _gabil mabib-ir, Kili, binkârzu-ir ra yom MABAKH. Zu udlag! Ne binkârzu-ir, gondelzu, Nadad, 'ala charach tashnik kurdûh narâkhur. Yom lu' nam, lu' mâl, lu' tûmb, lu' àzung, lu' mabakh! Mabakh! Urkhôshir, ra udalâgzu. Kili, Nadad. Zirikhifir amrad._ " 

Dean had NO idea what had just been said but Kili's stricken face and the tears that filled Fili's eyes and ran over nailed the actor right in his heart. He pursed his lips and went to stand but Fili stopped him with a grip on his thigh. "Stay."

"I can't do this." Dean got out, his own eyes welling with tears. "Just want my Aidan. And I want you two to be fine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"We are fine, Dean. I'm going to have a few more words with Kili and then we'll show you how fine we are. Stay."

Resigned to stay there in the room which was positively heavy with the weight of  Kili's horror and Fili's sorrow, Dean just pulled his legs up, rested his chin on his knees and stared at the wall, feeling more guilt than he'd ever felt in his entire life. 

 

 

* * *

a/n: ...... there was and will be hot times but I guess all that had to come out. Oh yeah, I'll definitely give you the full definition of what Fili said. Some words do not exist in Khuzdul so they are not in the sentence above but I included them in the translation below so you know what precisely was said. 

Jesus christ...... that took a LOT out of me. 

translation: 

I..my.. I had a nightmare, Kili where I lose you and there's NOTHING. You're far away! If I lose you, I vow, brother, this pain will rip apart my heart violently. There is no kiss, no pleasure, no touching, no love, no nothing! NOTHING! I scream, you're farthest away. Kili, my brother. I then long for death.

 

Poor Fili. 


	9. 'Ala Lomilith: Mahzâyungmâ ra Khal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title:  
> This night: we make love and find peace.
> 
> ...how much is tuition to Fili's School anyway? I really wanna go. oh wait. This is a summary area. 
> 
> There is much mending to do and an agreement is made.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....there is a word.  
>  In Khuzdul.  
> for passing wind.  
> AKA farting.  
> ohDOcomeonnowREALLY? I doubt that will ever find its way into my tale but here; in case YOU lovelies would like it, here ya be.  
> hubmu
> 
> I don't even.
> 
> hubma means bottom *body part, yes, ass*  
> sanhubma is perfect bottom (ass). d'aww.

"Dean." Fili's voice moseyed it's way into the actor's thoughts and he raised his head to look over at the Heir. "Let Kee sit by me for a little while, could you? Just move to the other side of me."

With a nod, the man traded spots with Fili, who instantly placed his hand back on Dean's leg as if to keep him from bolting. Oh, the thought had been constantly in his mind. Though he knew he'd probably never know what Fili had said to his brother, the words had been spoken with a raw emotional depth that had reached into Dean and pulled on every feel the guy had ever had. Even now as he chanced to look over to see Kili, the stricken look in the younger Durin's eyes was heartbreaking and it was all Dean could do to not hold him close and comfort him. 

But this was not his to fix. Fili was correct: he didn't truly mean to come between them. It wasn't his fault Kili resembled Aidan so much. And Dean's longing for Aidan was non stop. Oh it was just a mess of everything ever. Dean laid his head back against the wall and just stared where the wall met the ceiling ahead of him, and, as Fili began to speak to Kili, Dean didn't want to listen but he knew he was meant to. 

"Kee." Fili softly said. "It was only a nightmare, Nadadel. Inner fears is all. It does not mean that will come to pass. You are my Kee, always and forevermore and I understand why you are so taken with Dean. You always were the sort who cared so much for others. Even as a very young Dwarfling, you always tried to fix others' pain. And you still do that to this day. And that is one reason of many why I love you so."

"I never meant to hurt you, Fee." Kili softly said, almost with a broken voice. Dean saw his hand move behind Fili's neck, his fingers caressing the skin. "I just... he's so alone. And so far from all he loves and his One is gone and I look _just_ like his One. I'm the closest thing to his Aidan that he has and I see the pain when he looks at me and the longing. And I feel it too, though I don't know why, Fee. I just know I have to do all I can to let him know he's not alone, he still has his Aidan. He's just in me. He is me. I don't know why I feel that but I do, Fee. I do. And it's not to hurt you or to make you feel I don't love you. You and I are eternal, and we always will be." He was quiet for a moment and then finished, "And he looks so like you, my Fili. He's acting more like you too, really. Slowly but surely." 

Fili let out a laugh and turned, reached over and put an arm around Dean where he pulled the actor closer so he was part of the conversation. "Slowly, yes. Our little Dean has learned a lot so far. And Kee, as I said before, I _like_ that he's with us. I love sharing our pleasures with him. Tonight, I want the three of us to take the time we didn't have that night long ago. And Kili, I've had the most of Dean where you have not. If it's all right with him, I'd not mind if you two had some well deserved time to love each other. I can't guarantee how long I can stay out of it, of course, but I'll hold back long as I can. Besides. It'd be arousing to watch." 

Dean's eyes moved to Fili in surprise. The Heir of Durin was a voyeur? Though he didn't think he'd need to file that away for future filming, it was still mighty interesting to know. Damned if he'd never had the little positively filthy thoughts to watch Aidan showering unawares before. Just the thought of the other actor showering and the soap running down his chest onto his hips and getting caught in that dark patch of hair above his -

"Dean, you're drooling." Fili was grinning hard. "The idea of being with my brother or me watching is _that_ good, hm?" 

"I know that look..." Kili softly said as he reached over and gently touched Dean's cheek, letting a finger slide over his cheekbone before tracing down to follow his jawbone. "He had a fairly nice thought about his One. Didn't you."

The actor just nodded and Kili gave him a gentle smile. "I know, _ázyung_. I know." As soon as the word left his lips, Kili's eyes flickered to his brother, widening with the worry due to what the Heir had told him before. "Fee..."

Fili tenderly smiled at the emotion in his brother's voice and softly said, "Kili, before I move so you and Dean can show that love you told me of, I want you to know that I know you love me with all you are. I know our hearts beat to the rhythm of our names. I would die for you as you would for me. I know you didn't mean to hurt me - and you didn't hurt me at all. Even if you had, there's no way I would remain angry at you. I know your feelings for Dean and it's fine, Kee. I also know that your words for him are strong and real, but not meant the same as when you speak them to me. " After Fili gave his brother a long kiss, he gave one to Dean as well and moved off the bed, taking a comfortable seat on the floor in front of the closed door, leaning against it casually. It was his way of ensuring no one interrupted his brother and the actor. 

Kili watched his brother for a moment before turning to Dean. The two were sitting on the bed facing the other, each having one leg on the bed and the other hanging off the side. When Kili lied a hand on Dean's calf, he moved forward a little to rest his forehead against the actor's, just gazing in his eyes for a while. Normally Dean would be wierded out by someone gazing at him for as long as Kili did but this time it didn't even faze him. Nothing else existed but Kili at that moment and the longer the two held each others' eyes, the more it felt as if they were becoming one unit. Dean's breathing slowed to match that of the archer's and their heartbeats even synchronized. Even Fili was able to feel the strong bonding going on, and it warmed his soul. 

Kili parted his lips as if to speak but they slowly closed again as he opted to let their bond grow deeper still. After he swallowed softly, he closed the small distance between their mouths, finally bringing his lips to Dean's, kissing him tenderly, slowly and with so much feeling. Slowly their hands met, fingers entwined and Kili slowly lied Dean back without breaking their embrace. 

The only other time Kili had been with Dean was that one night on watch and it was a more fast paced, 'let's rutt like animals because we don't have a lot of time and anyone could find us and if danger comes, we're dead'' kind of thing. This time though, there was no time limits, no dangers, no worries of anyone coming across them and instead of rutting, Kili was taking all the time in the world to make love to his Dean because they both deserved it. And having Fili's blessings made it all perfect to Kili.

When he raised his lips, he gazed down at Dean and gave him a loving smile before placing another kiss on his lips. He then started a soft kiss trail over the actor's cheek to his ear where he so quietly breathed, "I love you..." before leaving a kiss on the lobe. He moved his kisses to Dean's jawbone, nibbling occasionally as he moved to his neck, kissing his pulse a few times and letting his lips ghost down a few centimeters before pausing to capture some of the man's flesh between his teeth. Kili left a mark there, lathed the bruised skin with his tongue and then sat up. The Dwarrow gently helped Dean up as well and slipped his shirt off, tossing it on the floor before bringing Dean's hands to his own shirt, which soon followed to the floor as well. 

When Kili again lied Dean back, the actor's eyes closed for a few moments as he allowed himself to sink into the moment. Kili's soft touch across his chest felt so amazing and the fact it wasn't hurried made Dean feel so wanted. At one point he looked over to Fili, who met his eyes and held them with so much love that it caused Dean to melt inside. Fili touched his fist to his heart and gave the actor such a smile filled with the same love that was in his eyes and Dean returned it before returning his attention to Kili. 

Fili was not upset or jealous or worried. Not one negative emotion had a hold of him. Matter of fact, watching how Dean was being tended to by his brother was almost poetic. For a brief moment, the Heir wished Ori could be there to write down and capture the emotion but as fast as the thought came, it was gone. Fili studied Dean from under half lidded eyes and, for the hundredth time, thanked Aûle for sending the man to them. Though not as vocal about his feelings as his brother was, Fili felt the same about Dean. Protective, loving, a bond and desire. He definitely was going to show that when he had his time with the man. He felt safe with Dean around: not that the actor could ever fell any charging enemy, but safe in the sense that he was of absolute zero threat to what he and Kili had. 

As he watched his brother tenderly remove Dean's pants and lovingly palm the man's slowly growing cock, Fili let a little smile caress his lips. He felt so alive when his brother was happy and he knew this time with Dean was something Kili desperately needed. The younger Durin had spoken so much about Dean and Fili felt a little guilty that he had been the only one to ride the man that one night. He didn't like to feel like his One had been left out. 

The Heir's brows raised as he watched Dean sit up, get on his knees and helped guide Kili to lie down in his spot, but they relaxed again as Dean started to lovingly kiss Kili as his brother once did to the actor. He took his time just as Kili had done and, once the Dwarrow was divested of his pants, Dean brought his lips to Kili's. As the two kissed, the actor let his fingers trail down Kili's stomach until they found their destination and he took Kili in hand, starting to stroke him. The moan which left Kili's lips hit Fili straight in his own groin and he felt himself start to respond. He moistened his lips as his hand moved down to gently palm the bulge in his pants.

It was when Dean took Kili into his mouth and the way he slowly worshiped the archer's cock that Fili knew without a doubt that, if he could find a way to make Dean stay, he'd do it. There was no way that he wanted to go on with life without that man sharing the Durin lad's lives. And bed. Of course, there was only one way to guarantee him staying. He only had one true reason to return to his time, after all. Of course, being Heir to the Throne meant that Fili was quite capable of thinking of all the pros and cons of something before he fully decided on doing it, and he let his mind do that on the proverbial back burner while he remained attuned fully on what his _âzyungal_ and his _sanghivashun_ were doing. 

Mahal. Sanghivashun, was it, then? Then that was what Dean was to him. And Fili was fine with that. More than fine. It was true, after all. Dean _was_ the greatest treasure that either Durin lad had ever come across and he was worth more to them than any gold. 

And Fili wanted him happy as he could be. 

Kili let out a soft cry as his fingers tangled into Dean's hair as the man worked his cock. He had this way of twisting his head a little as he'd pull back and the feel of his wet lips sliding this way and that over his shaft made the Dwarrow nearly insane with need. He was almost to the point where he was ready to flip Dean over and impale him - but Dean's hand on his chest stopped that from happening. Kili looked down and met Dean's eyes, and the actor slowly winked as he made oral love to the Dwarrow. It was as if Dean knew what Kili was planning! And the archer realized he liked that. He liked that Dean seemed to know what he was thinking. "Âzyung, if you don't stop, I will fill your mouth." 

Dean took a few more slow lazy drags off Kili's cock and then raised his head. "What if I'm thirsty and wish it to be quenched?" 

Kili just stared at him, those words alone turning him on even more than he already was. Even Fili across the room heard the exchange and groaned, letting his hand slip into his own pants. Kili glanced at his brother but turned his smouldering eyes back to Dean. "I'll be more than happy to give it to you, Dean." He growled but Dean gave him a little smile and softly said, "Do you mean to quench my thirst or to flip me over and show me what you got?" 

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. With a growl, Kili was up on his knees, kissing Dean hungrily as he reached down and started to stroke him with a strong desire. In between kisses, he got out, "I'm going to ravish you until you can't walk for a few days."

"Bring it on, Archer." Dean huskily said, breath coming faster. Fili was just staring, mouth agape, at the strong sexual tension coming from the two on the bed. Much as he wanted to strip and join the two and take turns pounding them both into the mattress, he actually decided to hold off and let this night be for his brother. 

Rest assured, he'd have Dean to himself soon enough. And he vowed to himself to show the man just what kind of sexual beast the Heir of Durin was. And _what_ in Mahal's _name_ did his brother just say to Dean?!

"- not going to flip you over. I'm going to take you on your back so I can look in your eyes and see you give yourself to me fully. See the precise moment you let go fully and surrender to me. I'm going to fuck you raw." 

Dean's eyes widened at Kili's choice of words. They actually _said_ that shit here? He then figured that the archer picked it up from him. He did let the f-bomb slip a few times. More than a few times. Whatever. "Talk is impressive. Now put your actions where your mouth is, little Kili." He grinned as he said that - and with an 'oof!' he was on his back with Kili pressing his fingers against Dean's mouth. "Get em wet. Now." 

Fili's brow raised yet again. Kili? Being dominating? This was too erotic for words. Dean was definitely never going home now. Nope. 

"Wetter." Kili demanded, his hard cock weeping onto Dean's stomach as the actor got the digits good and wet. Kili then slicked them between his cheeks, letting one finger slip inside Dean, happy when it didn't take much to convince his finger to pass the muscle. It wasn't long before the archer had three skilled fingers inside, circling and pumping, very occasionally letting them slip over Dean's prostate. 

Durin's beard, Kili loved the sounds that came from his Dean when he'd do that. "Just wait til I do that with my cock. Want it inside you, Dean? Hm? Want me filling you up all the way and then fucking you senseless?" 

"Oh fuck me, yes. Do it." Dean got out and Kili removed his fingers, took hold of himself, lined up at Dean's entrance and, with a saucy grin, fully impaled the actor. Oh he loved the keening wail that escaped Dean's lips at the sudden filling intrusion. 

Meanwhile Fili was still semi slack jawed, though he was still stroking himself. As his little brother pounded away on Dean, occasionally kissing him passionately, he'd sometimes let out a string of pretty foul Khuzdul mixed with Westron, basically letting anyone who could hear know that he owned Dean's ass, would pound it til it was raw and would ensure full out that Dean would walk with a limp for the next week while he waited for it to tighten up again.

That was a side of Kili that Fili had never seen. 

Did he make that note to himself that Dean was never going home again? 

 

* * *

a/n: 

well then. 

Let's see. Today's Khuzdul was brought to you by the word:

Sanghivashun = greatest treasure

 

Jesus. What does Fili have planned? He worries me with the whole 'there was only one thing making Dean want to return to his own time." 

Fili. Don't be a dick. Don't go to Dean's time and off Aidan. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING? Actually, I don't think he is. I hope he's not. Fili, play nicely.

 

 


	10. Adventures in Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a lesson in how to pull the perfect... well, it's not a prank.  
> But now that things are going better between the trio, something they planned a while ago is about to start taking roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie never told all that happened in Rivendell, did it. Seemed they were only there a day when it was actually three weeks and two days. They were even prisoners in Murkwood for six weeks and a day. My Muse is going to have fun with these. 
> 
> my source for the time frame; scroll about half way down where the writing gets faint. You'll see a calendar. right click, hit 'select all' and have fun. 
> 
> https://ece.uwaterloo.ca/~dwharder/Personal/Hobbit/

 

"Your Uncle really needs to just get a clue and jump Bilbo already." Dean said softly as he lounged against Fili while Kili lied with his head in Dean's lap. The trio had grown rather bored of Rivendell after five days and were finding ways to stay amused. Even Dean had grown weary of the place once the novelty wore off.

"Agreed in full." Fili murmured as he munched on some beets, alternating between nibbling on them and on Dean's earlobe. The entire Company had finally resigned to the fact that the vegetables and fruits were all they would get to eat during their stay with the Elves so it was more acceptable to see the random Dwarf walk by with a version of the food in their hands. Of course all couldn't wait to leave, find the biggest deer they could, kill it and eat like Kings.

But when in Rome...

Kili had his eyes closed as he murmured in a contented voice, "So how should we get them together then? There IS a place to bathe but it's usually filled with Elves. I doubt Uncle would want his first time with Bilbo being overseen by the very people he distrusts."

"Now, now, Kee. He seems to be warming to them best as he can. Give him some credit." Fili softly chided. "He's not scowling all the time now. That means something, right?" 

"Suppose so." The younger Durin shrugged as he opened his eyes to gaze up at his lovers. "I've not been this inactive in my entire life. Fee, I'm bored. We have to do something. Anything. Can we shave the rest of Dwalin's hair while he sleeps?"

"Do you have a deathwish, little brother?" Fili chuckled. "I'm all for pranks but I'm not suicidal, thank you. I do like the idea of working Uncle and Bilbo though. Hey, speaking of.... Bilbo! Come join us!" 

The Hobbit had been walking by, still entranced with Rivendell given the look of awe on his face. He nodded to the Durin's and came over, sitting in front of the trio. "How are you all doing? It's been a while since we talked. Isn't Rivendell beautiful? In my life I have never imagined such beauty. Such charm. And the food is delectable as well. I'd love to know how they get their fruit so juicy. Why, if I could bring home a few saplings, I'd be the hit of the Shire."

"No doubt you would be, dear Bilbo, but I doubt the Elves would part with their precious saplings. All the same, it wouldn't hurt to ask, though I'd do so on your way back home if you choose to return to the Shire once we have Erebor." Kili lazily said, his eyes closed again. 

"Why wouldn't I return home?" Bilbo asked, though he drew a little quiet. "Though, I'd also like to see Erebor. After all, it is all Thorin has spoken about. And I'm going to travel a long way to get there. It would be senseless to get there just to turn back around, wouldn't it?" 

"Precisely. Besides," Fili said casually, "Uncle seems to like your company well enough. I trust he'd like to show you around as well. Give you a personal tour and all."

"Thorin? Like my company? He hardly notices me unless it's to yell at me or tell me how worthless I am." The Hobbit scoffed, though gently. He'd taken a liking to the Nephews and didn't wish to insult them.

"He does indeed like your company!" Kili sat up, intently looking at Bilbo. "He'd have ran you through with his sword by now if that were the case." Dean's eyes widened for a moment as he recalled that little talking-to that Thorin gave him not so long back. Kili kept speaking. "You know as well as we do that Uncle is just full of hot air. He's a King so he has to have that air about him. That 'I am King and nothing makes me break my Majestic demeanor' air. He _does_ laugh, you know. And tells good jokes." The younger Durin softly said in a confidential tone.

"Thorin, laughing and joking? I think the hair would fall right off my feet were I to witness that." Bilbo thoughtfully said. "Gracious, I can't even imagine it happening!" 

"Hair falling off your feet?" Kili asked and Bilbo gave him a look. 

"No, your Uncle laughing and joking. Next thing you'll tell me is that he pulled pranks as a Dwarfling."

"Which he did." Fili agreed most seriously. 

"Interesting." Bilbo's voice faded as he found the King and studied him for a while, while the trio gave each other looks full of mirth, sobering up when Bilbo's attention returned to them. "The things one finds out. I can see why he's so rigid though. This quest is very important to him and he has to keep everyone safe. They _are_ here for him, after all." 

"Well, most are here due to his promise of them getting a cut of the gold for their troubles." Kili shrugged. "But that's neither here nor there, is it? You know what I think? I think Uncle needs a good shoulder rub. He has to be full of tension. He hardly relaxes and that's no good for anyone. Speaking of, I heard you're good at that very thing, Bilbo!" 

"I'm what?" 

"Yes! Here," Kili turned a little so he was still facing his Uncle, who was seated not too far off speaking with Balin, "I'm awful tense. Could you get the knots out of my shoulders, Bilbo? Please?" 

The Hobbit had never done such a thing in his life but, falling victim to the archers pleading eyes, he gave in. "Fine. But I promise no results which you're expecting. Whatever they may be." 

"S'fine." Kili got out, chin resting on his knees as Bilbo started to tenatively massage the Dwarrow's shoulders. He must have done something right because Kili was soon melting and singing praises to Bilbo's hands. Not long after, Dean was having a turn, and, when Fili was getting his own massage, Thorin had taken notice and came over. 

"Here, what is this? What are you doing?" 

"Calm down, Uncle." Fili moaned with a content smile on his face. "Master Baggins is just helping relieve us of our tension in our shoulders, isn't that right?" 

"That I am." Bilbo replied, glad to be able to help the trio relax.

"Uncle, you should have this treatment. It would take a lot of stress off your back. Literally." Fili said and Thorin choffed. 

"I have no time for that, Fili." 

Kili, having no time to put up with his Uncle's blasted stubborness, got  to his feet, took Thorin's hand and gave him the same look he gave Bilbo. "But Uncle. You've traveled all this time, slept on hard ground, and you finally have a safe place to let it go for a time. You are more than welcome to pick it up again once we leave here but for once, wouldn't you like to see what it feels like to have no stress on your back? Bilbo is gifted at this. Just trust me, Uncle."

Thorin never could really refuse Kili so, with a sigh, he took a seat on the ground. "Fine. But not for too long, Bilbo. I have to find Dwalin and have a small meeting with him." 

As Bilbo moved behind Thorin and started to work on his shoulders, the Hobbit got out, "Gracious, you are quite stiff, Thorin! Maybe if you lie down, I could dig a little deeper." 

Fili, Kili and Dean all grinned what were probably the biggest grins in their lifetimes as Thorin was soon lying down, Bilbo perched on his butt, working the King's entire back and shoulders. Thorin, meanwhile, had his eyes closed with the most content look on his face. 

"Bilbo?" He slurred.

"Yes, Thorin?" 

"You are amazing. I'll have to take you up on this more often."

"Amazing? Really?" 

"Indeed you are, Bilbo. Indeed you are." 

The happy trio soon got up and left the area, letting Bilbo and Thorin have some privacy. Though the massage didn't go any farther than that, they noticed from that point on, Thorin would look at Bilbo more often and had an unreadable look in his eyes. 


	11. quick authors note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi. just a note. xD

love you readers so fucking much it's ridiculous.   
I know. OH MY GOD I didn't update at all on the 29th. I am STILL so interested in this story. Trust me. It's not being abandoned. I had SO many muse mind thoughts hitting me today for this tale and I had to take time to sort them out and see what could work. 

I really think I have one of the best plot additions/extentions ever for this. I finally know how one aspect is going to go.  
I also know how the ending is going to go. As I told someone in review replies, it's going to be the kind of ending that is fucking amazing and tears your heart out til you want to die yet it's totally fucking win.

I didn't say it like THAT to the reviewer. I think it was more of 'the ending is going to both suck and be awesome. An awesome suck. but not a sexual suck." that is more like what i meant. 

But yes. I WILL be updating this once I get home from work. Tis 1:30 am now and yea, i work in the morning til 4pm central time, then it's all systems go. 

I had to say something here though. I have been so good at posting 2 to 3 chapters a day that I felt I was letting you all down. NO, I will not abandon this. This is too amazing to do that. 

love you all. thanks for the kudos, comments and so on. It really makes me feel SO good to finally have a tale people love and want to read more of.


	12. Just a side lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers? I have 3.5 days off from work. I'm going to write up a hell load.  
> All I'm going to say is this: prepare.  
> Prepare to have your joys uplifted. Prepare also to have your feels utterly violated in ways .... ugh I can't even. Put it this way: I realized just how this is going to go with a huge main few parts of this on the way home from work earlier today and I was literally tearing up and shaking. Utterly violated feels. I don't know when this will happen. I do know there will be a lot. But there will also be great feel-good happy feels too mixed in. 
> 
> So yeah. Here we go. I love you all so much.

As another week passed, the Dwarrows as well as Dean were beginning to think they'd never leave. Granted, they had to wait until Mid-Summer's Eve for some unknown reason and, though Kili, Fili and Ori griped about the wait and even Gloin muttered that he was going to wither away without proper food if they didn't depart soon, there was little choice to be had. Thorin refused to verbalize his annoyance despite the fact it was written all over his face and obvious in his demeanor: King Grouch was definitely out in full, Dean noticed. He chose to keep a distance from the King - as did most aside from Balin and Dwalin.  
  
Deciding to get away from the sullen moods of the others, Dean got up from a table he was sitting at and, with a word of assurance to the Durin lads, he walked off, leaving the main area which was given the Dwarrows during their stay. The Elves didn't mind any of their guests wandering to look around - though some places were off limits for obvious, and some not so obvious, reasons. Dean didn't mind. He wasn't out to cause issues. He just needed some time for himself.  
  
He made his way down to a small bridge which crossed a decent sized stream. A waterfall was slightly around the corner but was hidden by some trees. The actor sat down on the bridge, legs hanging over the side, the support pole for the railing between his legs. Dean let his forehead rest against the narrow support pole as he looked down at the waters below. Rivendell held such tranquility and beauty. Not even the set designers could come close to achieving the gracefulness and timelessness of the place. But, Dean let out a soft chuckle, it was to be expected. Set designers were no Elves, after all. Gods, Aidan would love it there...  
  
At the thought of Aidan, Dean's shoulders drooped slightly and he closed his eyes. As always, he wondered what his friend (should have been lover, he semi-berated himself for never taking the initiative) was doing. He definitely would have loved the serenity of Rivendell. Many times the Irishman had told Dean about his home in Ireland and how green the grass was, how one could feel the history where ever one went. He had even invited Dean to visit him once filming was over.  
  
Dean would go anywhere with Aidan. He had to get back to him soon as possible. Though the Dwarrows had grown on him - especially Fili and Kili - this was not his home. Nothing he knew was here, this was not what he was born for, his love was not here, he had to TELL Aidan he loved him and not let go. The thought of Aidan denying him was something he wouldn't consider. If he allowed those thoughts to enter his mind for long, he'd probably not want to return.  
  
No, he had to take this chance. He had to.  
  
Christ, he missed Aidan so fucking much. Dean's eyes closed and a single tear made it's way down his cheek.  
  
"What troubles you?" The soft voice came from behind him and the actor looked over his shoulder, seeing Galadrial standing there. He rose to his feet, wiped his tear away and gave a forlorn smile. "I'm just missing someone who doesn't know how important he is to me."  
  
''Such is the way of the heart. And you are so far from home." Was her reply and Dean met her eyes.  
  
"Very far, yes." He replied sadly.  
  
"Though you have become quite endeared to a few in your group. You are around great company and they all will protect you from harm best they can." She grew quiet for a moment and then softly said, "Dark times come, though, and you must prepare. The way will be filled with good times and bad. It is within yourself that you will find your strength to carry you through when the times get unbearable."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as his brow furrowed somewhat.  
  
"I can not say. Call on your inner strength so that you can keep going. You will know when to do so."  
  
"Will I get back home? I don't belong here. Everything I need, want and know... it's not here.."  
  
"It isn't?" She asked, a gentle smile upon her lips. "No matter where one finds themselves, there is always good to be found." Galadriel's eyes moved past Dean for a moment before refocusing on him. "Someone comes to speak with you now, Dean. I will leave you to that." With a single nod of her head, the Elf left him, seeming to glide across the floor.  
  
Dean watched her go, not really surprised that she knew his name, and then turned as he heard Kili come up to him.  
  
"Fili's missing." The Archer's eyes were wide with fear. "I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"What? Maybe he's just off walking around as I am." Dean replied, lying a hand on the younger Durin's shoulder to calm him some. "He'll return, I know it."  
  
"Maybe the Elves took him captive. Maybe they - "  
  
"They're not like that, Kili. I vow it to you." At the Dwarrow's sad look, Dean let out a caring sigh and pulled him into his arms, comforting him. "He'll be back before you know it, okay?"  
  
"Don't let me go, Dean. Don't leave me, too." The tone of the Archer's voice got to Dean's heart and he tightened his arms around the young Dwarrow, who lied his head on Dean's shoulder, finally looking up at him, silently beseeching him to do something. Anything.  
  
With a soft, comforting murmur, Dean lowered his head and gave Kili a soft kiss, the Dwarrow returning it with an almost desperate feel. Dean could understand, actually. The bond Kili had with his brother was that strong; if one was too far from the other, the other would feel it, it would take over slowly, and make them a shell of who they normally were until reunited again.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Kili?" Dean finally asked and Kili gave a nod which showed, no, he wasn't really okay but he'd go along with it for now.  
  
"Help me look for Fee. _Please_ , Dean."  
  
"I will." With an arm around the Archer's shoulders, they headed off to look for the missing Heir. "I tell you, it's nothing bad, Kili. I promise. He's probably taking a bath or looking around, you'll see."

* * *

  
  
After two days had passed, Kili was turning into a basketcase. He could barely sleep, wasn't eating, and had been clinging to Dean non stop. Truly, the only thing fully holding the Archer together was the fact that Dean resembled Fili so much. While Thorin and the rest took turns looking for Fili, Kili would be curled up against Dean, getting his support via being held, kissed and comforted in any way the actor could give.  
  
"I'm always your Aidan, right, Dean?" Kili would ask now and then and Dean would always reply, "Always, Kili. Always." The Archer was definitely coming undone and nothing anyone would do or say could help. Dean helped much as he could and he knew he was the only thing keeping the younger Durin from fully losing it. At night, he would hold the actor close, entwining their limbs, holding his hand and sleeping to where his lips were always touching Dean's cheek. 

The fifth morning came with no sign of the Heir and even Thorin was full of angst. The Elves had all aided in searching for the missing Fili but to no avail. Mid-Summers Eve was drawing close and if Fili didn't arrive, the fact that the Company had to leave soon after was first and foremost on the King's mind. He couldn't leave Fili but if they remained... Those were thoughts he kept to himself, however. Gandalf wasn't around either to seek council from and Thorin had a feeling Elrond would wish to hold them back were he to know what the Dwarrow's true reasons for the quest were, so he couldn't approach the Elf. A somber blanket had befallen all the Company; no jokes were told, no song or music was had. It was a quiet which did not fit the usual goings-on of all involved. Thorin hadn't even minded the fact that his Nephew was all over Dean. He knew it was the only thing keeping Kili from snapping and getting lost inside himself. The King knew from past experience that if Kili had had no one to bond with during this time, he'd be lost. 

When the young Durin's were 32 and 37 respectively, Fili had suddenly taken gravely ill and had to be kept away from all others but Oin. Unfortunately, that meant that Kili, under NO circumstances, was to know where his brother was. Were he to have come in contact with Fili, the youngest would have caught it too and the results would have been doubled. Fili had been close to death. It was a strain of something which only affected Dwarrows and most of the older ones had been dying from the disease. 

Dis had been beyond anxiety as she couldn't be with her ill son, and knowing she had to keep Fili's whereabouts a secret from Kili was even harder. Having to watch her youngest slip into a deep depression and start to wither away, while always being aware that her older son could die at any moment was putting the Dwarrowdam through hell. Kili had gotten to the point he was not eating a thing, not moving off his bed and was blankly staring at nothing, only occasionally murmuring his brother's name. 

"Kili," Thorin had said one evening as he sat on the side of Kili's bed as Dis stood in the doorway of the bedroom he normally shared with Fili, "you must eat. You must leave this room and regain your strength. Fili would want that. What if when he returns you are too weak to even hug him?" 

"I can't feel Fee any more, Uncle..." Came from Kili, his voice so small and weak. Dis had fought hard to contain her cry as she came to her son and took him into her arms. 

"Kili, you and Fili are very strong. You must believe you'll be reunited again." She met Thorin's eyes over Kili's head and after a minute pause, softly whispered, "We all know if Fili were gone from this world, you would be too. Your bond is that strong. You both know this and have said this a lot. You are still here, Kili. That means Fili is still here as well. Please, son. Eat something. Get your strength up. Perhaps... perhaps Fili will gain his strength when you regain your own. It is worth a try, isn't it?" 

Kili had looked up at his mother and finally nodded. "I'll eat for Fili, mother..." 

It wasn't too long after that that Fili thankfully beat the virus and was soon able to be reunited with Kili. There was an instant change in the younger Durin and within a day, he was fairly back to his normal lively self. It only took a few more days before the two were running around as if nothing horrific had happened earlier. It was in that time that Thorin and Dis knew that to separate the two for any amount of time would be disastrous. 

That was precisely the reason why Thorin now was very grateful for Dean's presense. The actor had been able, somehow, to convince Kili to eat, drink and move around, keeping the archer from fully shutting down; though Thorin was very aware that if Fili did not return, he would lose both his Nephews. Not even Dean could prevent that. 

* * *

"THORIN! KILI!" Balin's voice carried throughout Rivendell, despite the fact that the intended were only yards away and around a corner from where the elder Dwarrow was. Thorin was on his feet along with the rest of the Company and he went to rouse Kili from his lethargy. The archer was resting against Dean, going in and out of sleep - which was a bad sign indeed. Thorin had been going mad with the need to do something, _anything_ to keep Kili with him. 

"Kili. To your feet." Thorin's commanding voice got through to Kili's darkness and, with a groan, the archer opened his eyes, meeting those of his Uncle. Thorin reached down, gently took hold of his Nephew's upper arm and got him on his feet, leading him to Balin. Dean followed behind, hoping against hope that they had finally located Fili. Even he knew the desperation with Kili's situation and had felt as helpless as the rest to do anything for the archer. 

_Please let Fili be all right. Please._ Those words went through Dean's mind over and over as he walked with the other Dwarrows, waiting with them as Thorin gently helped Kili to where Balin was. 

There was silence for a few moments and then Kili's cry filled the area. As one, the remaining Company surged forward, each one mantra'ing a similar prayer as what Dean had been. Nine Dwarrows had tried to go through an area where, at best, only two could at a time and, in doing so, created one hell of a Dwarrow traffic jam, each trying to see over and around the other as they kept hoping the Heir was safe.

Dean backed up, knowing this moment was for the Dwarrow's alone. A few long minutes passed and then an excited Ori came out to Dean. "Come on!" 

"Is Fili safe?" 

"Yes, he's very safe. Come ON, Dean! Hurry." Ori grabbed Dean's hand and dragged the actor into the room. As one, the Dwarrow's stood aside to give the two a clean aisle to walk down and, soon as Thorin came into view, Fili and Kili did as well. The latter was clinging to Fili, sobbing unashamedly while Fili held him tight, kissing him and assuring him that he was fine and he'd never leave again without letting him know where he was going. Gandalf was in the shadows of the room, standing behind the Durin royalty, silent and watching the proceedings. 

Finally Fili turned to Dean and gave him a smile. "Thank you for caring for my brother. I know what I did was foolish but I had good reason for doing so. I've... learned a lot, have realized a lot of things. I want you to stay here with Kili and I for the rest of our lives. Please. You have everything you need here, and more."

Dean blinked, gave Fili a smile and murmured, "I'm honored. And I would indeed, but you know why I can't stay. Why I need to find a way back to my own place. You know what - "

"...Dean?" 

The voice caused Dean to pause in speaking and, as Thorin and Fili moved aside to allow Gandalf to come forward, the actor had to take a step back, his eyes growing huge. He reached out to anyone, anything to get some balance, some stability (Gloin didn't mind that his shoulder was now being used for that very purpose) and could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. 

That was not Gandalf standing behind the Durin's. A little gasping moan escaped Dean then and, as his eyes filled with tears, he finally found his voice as he rushed forward. 

"AIDAN!" 

The two came together, holding each other tightly, and they did not let go of the other for a long time. 


	13. Even More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter took a bit to write. I'm sure you saw why.

After Dean and Aidan had come together, lost in each others arms, the other Dwarrow's filed out of the room, Thorin gently leading Kili and Fili out with everyone. They wanted to find out what had happened to Fili and also wished to give Dean time with Aidan. Given the situation, they all knew that Aidan would need time with Dean - and no doubt some explaining had to be done - from Dean to Aidan and Fili to the rest.

Kili had glanced back once before leaving, his eyes on Dean, watching as he and the other man clung to each other. Something deep inside him stirred some but he allowed his Uncle to bring him along, finally bringing his attention back to his brother. 

* * *

Dean didn't know how long he held Aidan but finally he moved back a little and just took him in, touching his cheeks, running his fingers through his hair and just being there in the moment. Finally he gave him a small smile. "So... I can't believe you're here. Is this a dream?" 

"I kinda want to know the same thing, Dean." Aidan softly said, confusion evident in his eyes as he looked around. "This... isn't the set, is it?" 

"Not at all." Dean replied, still unable to take his eyes off Aidan. He didn't look as if he'd had any lack of sleep and seemed fine. With that fact, Dean slightly crumpled inside a little. Maybe Aidan wouldn't feel the same for him after all. Maybe he didn't even know Dean was gone. Maybe time stopped? "Come with me. There is a place I want to take you so we can talk. I have... a lot to say to you, Aidan." 

The two left the room and walked down some steps, out from the protective shelter of the Elven building they were in and into the heart of Rivendell. Aidan's eyes were wide as he took everything in. "Feckin' christ..." he breathed out. "You can't be saying that this is real..." 

"It is. I had the same reaction when I woke up in a campsite with all the Dwarrow's looking down at me. Bilbo too." Dean shrugged, knowing how difficult this would be to accept. "Took me a few days to get used to things and realize I was here and you were not. I didn't know if I'd see you again. It tore me up, Aidan. How'd you get here?" 

"I couldn't tell you. I saw the same body double actor watching me and it made me angry. When you went missing, production halted immediately. We looked high and low, the police were checking everywhere... and no matter where I was, _he_ was there. I had a feeling he knew where you were and well..." AIdan ran a hand through his hair, still taking in Rivendell. "I challenged him to show himself to me. He showed up in my trailer, despite it being locked. I don't know how he got in. But he told me to trust him, that you were all right, and... it sounds odd, Dean, but next thing I knew, I was here. And here you are. Are you harmed?" 

"Not at all. I don't think we'll ever know how Fili got to us. But he did. Maybe Gandalf or Galadriel know. Even if they did," Dean let out a wry laugh, "I have a feeling they'll never tell. Um. If you want to scream or anything, go ahead. I'm sure it'd be acceptable given the circumstances. After all...." He held out a hand, encompassing everything around them, "welcome to Middle Earth. Six thousand years ago. This is Rivendell. There," He pointed, "is an Elf. A real, bonafide Elf. Believe me, you don't want to see the Trolls. Or the Wargs. Or the Orcs. Nothing. I want to stay here. Shield you from it all. Goblins are coming up, you know. I can't even..." Dean was babbling and couldn't stop. 

Aidan was slightly nodding, jaw slack, and then he quirped, "You took to this fairly well. I'm still in denial. I'm dreaming, this is great. You're in my dreams, even better. That is a real Elf, isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"Right." Aidan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and down he went. 

* * *

Aidan came to in a soft bed and, with a slight groan, he rubbed his eyes before opening them when he heard Dean's voice. "Welcome back, Aid." 

"Dean... you'd never believe the dream I had. I was in Middle Earth and... oh feck. That just doesn't sound right. We're doing too much filming..."

"Aidan."

"Dean." 

"S'not a dream. Faster you accept this, the faster we can get you um.. prepared for everything." Dean bit his lower lip as he studied his friend. Oh god he wanted to do nothing more than give him a long kiss and comfort him but he stilled himself for the time. Aidan sat up, pulled a leg up and rested his chin on his knee. 

"So this is legit?"

"Mhm." Dean nodded.

Silence, then: "He looks just like you, you know. But shorter." 

"He does. They all look like us. I mean ninety five percent of it is us. There _are_ differences..."

"Why was I brought here?"

"Were you portraying Kili like a douchebag at any point?" Dean asked and when Aidan gave him a questioning look, the other man gave a soft chuckle. "Seriously. Did you at any time portray Kili like he wasn't innocent or young or unsure of what he was doing?" 

"No.... I portrayed him like I always have. Fun, mischevious, serious when he needs to be, and so on. Why?"

"That's why I was brought here apparently. I was portraying Fili totally wrong, somehow he found out, got offended and brought me here to learn just how he really is. Was. Is. Whatever. Point is, I'm here for a reason. What is yours?" 

"Hey, I'm still trying to accept that I'm here and this isn't just a giant 'feck with Aidan Turner' prank you all are pulling. If it is, kudos because this is feckin' unbelievable. LOOK at the detail on everything. It's so clean. So perfect. So timeless." Aidan reached out to run a finger over the detailing on the nightstand next to the bed he was in. "And these sheets. I want to bring them to my own bed." He looked at Dean, moistened his lips and then swung his feet over the side of the bed. "I can't figure crap out sitting here like an invalid. You said you wanted to show me something earlier. Let's go, then." 

Dean led Aidan to the very bridge he'd been sitting at a week past when Kili had first come to him to let him know Fili had been missing. Aidan stood next to Dean, leaning on the rail and just took everything in, unable to speak. "I don't want to believe this but there is no way this can be a set. It's not a set. This IS real, isn't it?

"It's as real as you and I, Aidan. We're six thousand years from home and I hate to break it to you but there are some very deadly things past Rivendell that can and WILL kill us. This isn't a movie." He looked at the other man. "This is one hundred percent real. You jump off this bridge, you'll hit the ground far below and die. So don't you dare try to dream fly. You got me?" 

Aidan nodded, looking over the bridge and shivering. He had a slight height phobia which he usually could hide quite well. Drawing his attentions from the ground below, Aidan looked over at the Elven buildings, taking in the archetecture. "This is unbelievable. It's so peaceful." 

"I knew you'd like it here. I came here earlier and knew instantly you'd love this place." Dean replied and, as Aidan looked at him, his voice faded as he met the Irishman's eyes. 

"You know me well, Dean.... hey, you said you needed to tell me something. What is it?" 

Oh god. Dean leaned against the rail and played with his fingers until Aidan laughed. "You do that when you get nervous. Come on. It's _me_. What am I going to do? Never speak to you again?" His smile faded as Dean met his eyes again, all serious. 

"That thought crossed my mind. A lot." 

"Can you give me a wee bit more credit, there?" Aidan asked with a return of a little smile and Dean nodded. 

"When I got here, I was terrified. I didn't know if I was dreaming or someone was fucking with me. Same reaction you had. I fainted a few more times than you, though." He admitted and Aidan chuckled. Dean smiled and went on, starting to shake inside a little from his nerves. "The only thing on my mind was getting home. As I realized that may not be possible, I started to think of all I was leaving behind. All the things I never said. The things I never did because I always figured I had more time to do it in. I figured I had a year and a half to do something about it. And then like that," he snapped his fingers, "the chance was gone. Forever. Until right now." 

Aidan was intently studying Dean as he talked and when Dean turned to face him, Aidan's brows twitched downward slightly. Dean ignored it and went on. "Aidan, while walking for nine hours a day with Thorin and his Company, seeing Kili and Fili so tight, I realized that I fucked up by being too chicken shit to listen to my inner voice when it told me to 'do it'. Know what?" 

"Hm?" 

"It's telling me to do it. Aidan, I won't ignore it again." With that, Dean stepped forward, pulled Aidan into a hug for a moment, and then reached up to touch his cheek. The blond gently turned Aidan's face so he was looking at him and, with a little breath, moved forward and brought his lips to Aidan's, kissing him slowly but fully. He paused to press his cheek against the Irishman's and whispered in his ear, putting all his feelings and emotions into his words, "I thought I would never see you again, and never have the chance to tell you what you mean to me." 

Aidan took hold of Dean's upper arms, stepped back from him just a little and held his eyes deeply. "Then tell me, Dean." 

"From the third day of filming, I realized I loved you. I wanted to ..." What he'd said to Kili that night long, long ago came to mind and, taking a deep breath, he cradled Aidan's face in his hands and Dean right then and there let his soul loose. "I want you. I need you. This whole time you've been in my dreams. In my heart. You are a part of me, Aidan Turner, and I'm not complete without you. This is the best I've felt since losing you.. leaving you behind. And I'm sorry I never said this before. I'm sorry. And I'm more than sorry if this causes you to turn away from me and to be repulsed. But I had to let you know." 

Silence filled the air when Dean stopped speaking and he slowly let his hands drop from Aidan's cheeks. Pursing his lips, he studied the other actor, hoping to read something in his eyes, but there was just deep ... unreadable lack of emotion in them and Dean felt his heart tighten up, he felt his anticipation slowly turning into dread. Did he just fuck up? 

"I'm so sorry, Aidan. Forgive me." He got out and walked past him, heading back toward the only place he knew he could find solace: with Fili and Kili. 


	14. What's done is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *snerk*

Never had Dean felt like such an asshole. The entire walk back up to where the Dwarrow's were, he was cursing his stupidity, and he could NOT get that emotionless look in Aidan's eyes out of his mind. The guy just got here, was confused off his _face_ , and then there was Dean, expressing love to a man who no doubt was straight, loved pussy, thought cock was only good for another female and fuck, fuck, fuck.

 _'Oh, hi, welcome to the past where movies come to life. Here, meet this Warg. Big teeth, ooooh snap. And by the way, this is real and I want to fuck you senseless and shit because I love you. And don't mind the shock, it will wear off. Fuck how you feel about being here. I love you. That should make everything better. A huge bandaid of love fixes everything, right Aidan?'_ Dean felt like a prick. End of story. How could he be so callous? Granted, he'd been there long enough to where it was 'just how things were' and he was used to things best he could be. He had had time to get used to it. Aidan just arrived. 

And he just left him down there alone on a bridge in a world he did NOT know jack shit about. _Wow, great potential start to this, Dean. You're just a winner, aren't you._ His inner voice nagged him.

"JESUS CHRIST." He got out, thoroughly disgusted with himself. Every Dwarrow's head popped up and toward him at his outburst and he just sank to his knees, head in his hands. 

That was until he was pulled to his feet and turned around. Expecting to see Thorin wanting to snap sense into him, he raised his head, only to come eye to eye with Aidan. The brunette searched Dean's eyes and finally found his voice. 

" I fell apart when you vanished. I'm another reason filming stopped. I could not perform. The longer you were gone, the worse I got. I wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating. I couldn't concentrate. I didn't give a shit about anything but finding you and getting you back. I may be dreaming this. I may be here. I don't even know. I'm unsure of _everything_ at this point in time. I don't know what is going on, Dean, but I do know one thing for sure. I do know without a shadow of a doubt that I love you, too. Just as deeply. And now that I got you in my arms, I'm not letting you go. Not for anything ever." With that, Aidan pulled Dean close and crushed his lips against the other's, kissing him with a need that defied description. 

Dean let out a soft moan, clung to Aidan and returned his kisses, both men getting lost in their emotions, everything vanishing around them _but_ them. There was no doubt in Aidan's kisses that the man meant every word - even those he was unable to articulate. And that kiss, that beautiful, beautiful kiss, lasted a long time. Even to the onlooking Dwarrow's, they could tell that the two in front of them definitely were each others' One. There was no denying that. 

Once the kiss broke, Dean and Aidan held each others eyes until Dean gave him a loving smile. "I am so glad you feel the same." He whispered to which Aidan replied, "I"m only sorry I never told _you_ sooner."

They hugged again and then Dean moved away, took Aidan's hand and smiled. "Ready for a mind fuck now?" 

The brunette leaned over to place a kiss on Dean's ear and whispered, "I'd more be in the market for a different kind of feck but I suppose it can wait a little longer. Long as you don't vanish on me again." 

"Never." Dean assured him and then brought him to the Dwarrow's. "Mind fuck time. Aidan, I'd like you to meet Dwalin, Ori, Balin, Oin, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Gloin, and Bifur. There's Bilbo there. And over here....and this will definitely fuck your mind... sorry in advance." He took the gawking Aidan over to the Durins. "This is Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Aidan, the one who - " 

"Portrays my Nephew, Kili." Thorin softly said, unable to take his eyes off the actor. "When I saw Dean looked striking to Fili, I figured it was a one shot thing. And now seeing you. You are just as striking to Kili. At any rate, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. Dean has spoken of no one else since arriving." 

With Thorin's words, Aidan gave Dean a huge grin to which Dean protested with a blush. "Not _all_ the time." 

"Don't call the King a liar. It's not wise." Aidan smirked and Thorin chuckled deeply. 

"I already approve of you." He said and nodded to his Nephews. "You should sit together, get to know the other. I'm sure Kili and Fili want to know the man their Dean has spoken of all this time. _All_ this time." Thorin accentuated to Dean who rolled his eyes, albeit with a chuckle. 

Dean brought Aidan over to the Durin lads, where Kili was sitting in front of Fili as his brother lovingly braided his hair. It had been a way for the two to tighten their bond since they were old enough to wear braids. This was Fili's way of calming Kili, who already looked at 100 percent now that he was reunited with Fili. As Dean and Aidan sat, Kili and Fili could only gape at Aidan. 

"He _does_ look like you, Kee." Fili got out.

"He does. It's almost like seeing myself in a looking glass." Kili softly said, reaching out to touch Aidan's cheek. "So you're Dean's Aidan?" 

"The one and same." Aidan grinned and Fili just shook his head.

"He even smiles like you, brother. Tell me, do the other Dwarrow's look like those you know?" Fili asked and when both Dean and Aidan nodded, the Durin lads just let out some air as they pondered that. 

"If they were all here, it'd be interesting." Kili said.

"Definitely could pull pranks easier." Fili nodded.

"We could mix their clothing." 

"And confuse everyone when they came to Erebor." 

"You have to bring them _all_ here. However you're doing this, Fee, you _have_ to bring them all here."

"I can't. I don't even know how _these_ two got here." 

"Oh. Well that's no fun."

"Ah well. We have Dean and Aidan. I'm sure things will get far more fun now." Fili grinned and Kili's eyes lit up. 

"That's right! Brother, this is going to be _too_ fun." 

"It will be, indeed." 

"What are they on about?" Aidan whispered to Dean and Dean moistened his lips. 

"Well, uh... Dwarrow's are very sexual creatures. At least the Durin's are." 

"Kinda like we're going to be?" 

"Mhm." Dean replied with a smile.

Kili was just taking Aidan in and then said, "You're pretty just like Dean is." 

"Now Kili, he just got here. Let him acclimate before jumping him." Fili admonished his brother.

" _Jumping_ me?" Aidan got out and Dean lied a hand on his thigh. 

"Yeah. As I said, they are quite deviant. Just prepare yourself." 

"You mean..." Aidan asked, looking over at Dean, who nodded. 

"I do, yes. Guys, give him a little time. I haven't even had a chance to enjoy him. I'd really _really_ like that, all right?" 

"Wait, they wanna _feck_ us?" 

"Yes, Aidan." Dean said gently. "We can never tell them 'hey, go fuck yourselves' because yes, they will take it literally." 

Aidan looked from the Durin duo to Dean, back to the duo, to Dean and then gave him a look, "Did they... you...?"

"Yeah." Dean admitted, not wanting to lie to Aidan. 

"That's... fecking wierd. He looks JUST like you, Dean. Did you.." he gestured to Fili and back to Dean who again nodded.

"Yeah." 

"I just.. what. Wait. What? It's like fecking yourself then..." 

"I suppose. Never thought of it that way." Dean pondered and then Aidan let out a sigh between pursed lips. 

"I think, if it's all the same to you, I'm just going to return to pondering how in the hell I even got here and how this place even exists. That is much easier to digest than um... everyone fecking themselves." 

"Oh god, you're mad about it, aren't you." Dean asked, crushed, and Aidan took him into his arms. 

"No! Not at all. Disturbed, yeah. Taken far off guard, yeah. But we weren't together when it happened and... how the _hell_ can you _do_ yourself? That is so whacked, Dean. That is simultaneously the coolest and most fecked thing I have ever heard of. He looks just _like_ you!" Aidan started to laugh, shaking his head.

"I..j-... I " Dean started and then chuckled too. "It is odd. But it's amazing too. Can't describe it. I suppose if you ever get something going with Kili there, maybe you'll know how hard it is to describe yet how perfect it is. It's like the next level of masturbation? I don't know. I just know these two are the most tender, loving, amazing intimate partners ever AND they got kinky sides. Fili likes to watch." 

Aidan coughed, "He _what_? Are you the same?" 

" _Maybe_ I thought about watching you shower before. Never acted on it." Dean nonchalantly said and Aidan burst out laughing. 

"I'm in a world that should not exist, I'm finally with the love of my life, and now the characters we play in a movie are here, six thousand years ago, wanting to feck us silly. I don't even, Dean. Not even anything in fanfiction could get this crazy. My god, I've seen it all. Heard it all. Whatever." 

Dean coughed a little and both he and Fili said, "Kili's apparently dominant." 

Kili, Dean and Fili looked at Aidan, who blinked and then bust out laughing, "And then you think I'm dominant too?"

They just kept looking at him and he winked, " _Maybe_ I am." 

* * *

Thorin was just staring straight ahead, wincing occasionally as he'd overhear parts of the conversation between the newcomers and his Nephews. Balin merely handed him a cup of tea and patted his head. 

"Lads will be lads. May as well accept it, Thorin." 

Thorin only growled before taking a sip of tea. 

 

 


	15. Seldom Used, Yet Quite Efficient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosy Dwarrow.

Later that night, once the others were in their bedrolls, Dean and Aidan were walking around Rivendell, holding hands and just enjoying the fact they were finally reunited. When he happened to glance up, Aidan let a bit of air out. "My god, Dean! The stars... I have never seen so many in one place. And do you see that? Not one familiar constellation anywhere. Unless there are just so many that it's impossible to make them out."

"It is beautiful, isn't it? This is like a whole other world all together." Dean agreed, gently squeezing Aidan's hand. The two stopped at a gazebo and took a seat, just content to be there. 

"Beautiful isn't even an apt word. I mean look at this!" Aidan softly said, moving closer to Dean and slipping an arm around his shoulders. "If we couldn't return, I'd definitely hope to stay here. If there are serious horrors out there - and I suppose that is fact; we know how all this goes and how it ends, after all - I'd rather stay here with you, Dean. Speaking of, have you told them how this ... um... ends?" 

Dean shook his head, his brow furrowing. "I had a slight talk with Gandalf a while ago but didn't tell him in any detail. I think he has some clue but not completely. It's hard to hold it in, Aidan. You'll see once you get to know them all. I just want to pull Thorin aside and demand that he stop this. Just ... tie him up and keep him there until he stops. It kills me, Aid. Absolutely kills me to know that the Durin line is going to... well... you know." 

"The Durin line is going to what?" They heard to their left and looked over to see Fili standing there. 

"Oh fuck..." Aidan heard Dean's ultra soft whisper and the two actors glanced at each other before Dean murmured, "Fili..."

"Dean." 

"Fili... listen. Would you trust Gandalf if he told you he knew something but it was not for you to know?" 

"I would - unless it was about my family and me. Then, I'd think I had every right to know." 

"True. Can you just go back and forget you heard anything?" Dean begged and Fili just gazed at him before smiling.

"You know I can't do that, Dean." He sauntered over, sat himself between the two and put an arm around both. "So, if you don't tell me, I just may have to persuade you to do so, hm?" 

"Fili.... some things you just... no. I can not and will not." Dean stated and Fili showed a bit of irritation at being denied. 

"Must I tell Uncle that you're withholding information?"

"Must you be a prick? Seriously? Fili, did you know that if you find out information about your future, it can ruin a lot of things?" Dean got out, hoping the Dwarrow would understand and not destroy everything. "Please, don't put this kind of weight on to my shoulders or Aidan's shoulders. You should not have been listening anyway." 

"I didn't mean to overhear, Dean, but I can't take back the fact I heard what I heard. If it were your family... if it were Aidan, would you not want to know?"

"I would yes, anyone would, but I can not - "

"I am afraid Dean is quite correct, Master Fili." 

Gandalf. The Wizard came up to the trio and, while Aidan just stared up at him slack jawed, the Istari sat across from them. "Fili, there are certain times where a person has to hold on to knowledge that, if others knew, would jeopardize far too much. Much as we want things to go well, if we know ahead of time how they are to fall into place, and use that information to change the outcome, the results can do great damage. Things happen precisely as they're meant to, after all. It does not matter if the end results are for the good or for the bad, but everything which happens affects everything else after it. Disrupt that flow and all can be ruined. Disrupt that flow and all could be better. But we will never know how our meddling can affect changes. Would you really wish to be the reason, or to have Dean or Aidan be the reasons that your future - and the futures of those along side and those long after you - is so drastically changed? Do you want to take the chance that it could be far worse?" 

"It's my _family_ , Gandalf. I have every right to know what these two know about us!" Fili got out and Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment, only opening them when Fili suddenly let out a soft sigh, leaned up against Dean and fell asleep. The Wizard reopened his eyes and softly said, "My gratitude to you, Galadriel. The outcome could have had serious repercussions." 

Dean and Aidan felt a gentle hand lie upon their shoulders and heard Galadriel's voice come from behind them. "Much is at stake, especially with the both of you here now. It would be most wise to watch what information you allow to leave your lips. There are ears everywhere and not all are on your side." 

"Understood, Galadriel." Dean softly said and Aidan nodded. "We didn't know anyone was around. That was a true mistake; one which we will not repeat. Is... Fili all right?" 

"He'll wake shortly with a slight headache and no knowledge of what he overheard. A rarely used ability but one, I feel, was justly used in this case." Gandalf softly said with a nod toward Galadriel, who gave a nod in reply and returned from where ever she'd been before. The Wizard then turned kind eyes upon the actors. "It must be hard to have been disrupted from your normal life and brought here. The days ahead will not be easy for anyone; especially the two of you. You will be pushed beyond your limits: physically, emotionally and mentally. If I could send you back to avoid all that, I would. But I can not. Things must go forward as they are meant to. For now, all you can do is wait for Fili to wake and then possibly get some sleep. There will be a few busy days ahead and your rest will be good to have."

Gandalf rose then and left the Gazebo, heading up toward where the Company was sleeping, leaving Aidan and Dean alone with the still sleeping Fili. 

"I still can't get over how much he looks like you. Or you look like him." Aidan shook his head. "And Kili freaks me out too. He's me. Even sounds like me. And Thorin. I caught myself wanting to call him Richard a few times. All of them look like the guys. Even Gandalf. If I wake tomorrow in my own bed - with you in my arms, preferably - I'll be happy. I can handle this being a dream. But I know it's not. This is as real as it gets. At least we're here together now."

"Precisely. And don't worry. You'll be used to this in a few days I'm sure." Dean smiled and leaned over Fili to kiss Aidan, again so glad that the Irishman felt the same. 

It wasn't long before Fili stirred and, raising his head, he blinked a few times. "Forgive me for going to sleep. I don't really remember much of what we were talking about, but I know it didn't bore me. I've had a long few days, after all. Dean," He turned to the actor and touched his cheek. "Though I'm still not sure how you and Aidan got here, I'm glad I was able to do this for you both. I know how it is to be without your One and it doesn't feel good at all. I... hope you'll want to stay with us now that he's here. I figured if I got your One here, then maybe you'd consider Kili's and my desires. You too, Aidan. Though we don't know you that well yet, I'm sure it will change fast and you'll wish to stay with us as well. Erebor will be the perfect home and the four of us would be quite happy. Just think over my request. You don't have to let me know right away. But I'm going to head back to get some sleep. Don't stay up too long. Good night, Dean." 

Fili leaned forward and gave Dean a gentle kiss and then he looked at Aidan for a moment, studying him before he stood up, smiled, gave Aidan a single kiss on his lips and then left. 

Aidan was silent for a while and then held up a finger, going to say something and stopping. He then tried again. "I don't know if I like the idea of anyone being all over you. Even if they do look like us. It's not _us_ , you know?" He let out a sigh and lied his head back against the rail of the Gazebo behind him. "I hate the idea of anyone touching you but me, bringing cries of pleasure to your lips but me... if you want to be mine, Dean, be mine fully and completely. And be my only. I can't share you." 

Dean studied his eyes and gave him a nod with a soft, "I promise, Aidan. No other will touch me but you from here on out. There's no way in hell I'd let any pain come to you." 

"Thank you." Aidan gave him a little smile, took his hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss on it. "I just found you, I just learned you feel the same I do. I want to learn about you, about us. I want to enjoy you without...others involved, is all." 

"I'm glad you feel that way. The Durin boys are great Dwarrows - but yes, they are not you. You have me fully, Aidan, from this moment onward." WIth Dean's words, Aidan smiled true, slipped a hand behind his head and brought their lips together, kissing him with a slowly growing passion. 

Once their kiss paused, they stood and as Aidan took Dean's hand, they walked back to where the Dwarrow's were, and found a small, unused room for themselves to sleep in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked for one reason.  
> Fili decided to do this 'show up and almost ruin everything' thing.  
> Kinda what Thorin pulled a lot of chapters back.  
> Damned Durin's.  
> So I had to take it where it went with Gandalf to fix that almost story-fucking shit the Heir almost caused.  
> They can't know what's going to happen in the end. 
> 
> Just like you readers can't know. :3  
> Other than that, I like the chapter.  
> Though AIDAN, WAT ARE YOU DOING? AIDAN STAHP. DON'T YOU SEE YOU/KEE, YOU/FEE, YOU/DEAN, ALL OF YOU DOING A FOUR WAY WOULD BE MOST HOT?  
> stupid precioussss. wat u do that 4?
> 
> shit better fix, son. It better FIX. D:


	16. Just the thought of being with you tomorrow is enough to get me through today.

Once in their chosen quaters, as soon as the door was closed, Aidan turned to Dean and leaned back against the door, just studying the other actor. Dean had walked over to the dresser across the room from the bed, ran his hand across the top and then met Aidan's eyes. The fact he was really, truly here was still fixing itself into his mind and part of him expected it to be a dream, a mockery of his needs, but the look in the Irishman's eyes was too real to deny.

Still against the door, Aidan took Dean in, allowing his eyes to move from his head down to his feet and back up again, letting a little smile start to play on his lips. "Hey Dean?" He said in a silky voice which sent shivers down the other man's back.

"Yeah, Aid?" Dean softly replied and his mouth went dry after that. Aidan was looking dead straight at him - and then slowly lowered his head so he had that 'Being Human' predatorial look on his face and he moistened his lips as he slowly started toward Dean. For a moment, Dean's eyes moved past Aidan for the door just because that damned look made him feel all colors of nervous, but, as if he read Dean's mind, Aidan softly said, "Uh uh. You're going no where." 

Almost in a breath, Aidan was in front of Dean, hands playing with the neck line of the man's shirt. He still hadn't changed the look on his face though his breathing had become a little heavier. "You know what they say about being away from the one you crave?"

"What's that?" Dean swallowed a little, feeling himself start to respond against the weight and depth of Aidan's stare. 

"Once you're able to sate that craving, you find it doesn't lessen. Ooooh no.You need more... and more...and all you can do is feed the flames until they turn into a fire. Even then, after that, it becomes an inferno. I hope you're prepared, Dean. I've been at the inferno status for far too long now. I've needed you for so long. We're getting no sleep tonight."

Before Dean could reply, Aidan had walked him backward until he was against the wall and, slicking his fingers behind Dean's neck, Aidan moved them up until they were nested in his hair which had gotten longer since he'd left. With an approving growl, Aidan pulled back causing Dean to have to raise his head, giving Aidan access to his neck, which he promptly claimed. He did happen to see the faint marks from Kili and it made his lip curl for just a brief moment but  fuck it. Dean was his. HIS. Aidan may be a soft spoken man, but now that Dean was his, no one else had access to him. Ever. He left a fiery kiss over the mark the Durin lad had previously left and then left his own over it, a deeper, angrier mark - though done with pure love and desire, of course. 

Once he freed Dean's neck, Aidan took hold of his chin, held his eyes deeply and then brought his lips to the other, kissing him with a desire Dean had never felt in his life time. The kiss ended faster than Dean would have liked but Aidan gave him no time to mourn the loss as he grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt and hiked it over his head, tossing it over his shoulder. He then focused on Dean's pants, shucking them down until they fell to the floor on their own accord. "Step out of them." Aidan hotly whispered and Dean did so, kicking his shoes off after. 

Instantly Aidan's arm went around Dean's waist and, as he resumed kissing him, he walked the man backward until his legs hit the bed, to where Aidan gently pushed him backward so he fell onto the mattress. Aidan looked down at him, just eating him up visually, before he winked. "Gonna make sure that door is secured. I don't want anyone coming in for any reason." As he sauntered to the door, Dean watched him go, drinking up Aidan's form while he grabbed a chair and shoved it under the doorhandle. 

And then Dean's world melted into sex. Turning, Aidan saw him watching him and, with a twinkle in his eye, the brunette stripped his own shirt off, tossed it aside and gave a long, languid stretch, cracking his back. 

To Dean, all he saw was pure fantasy right there. As Aidan stretched, his stomach sucked in a little which allowed his pants to fall some, exposing more of his lower abs and the teasing start of his happy trail. Even when the actor relaxed, Dean could only eyeball his stomach muscle definition and tight obliques. Fucking shit, the man was in some erotic shape and then some. 

"Like what you see?" Aidan's voice carried across the room and Dean nodded slowly before replying, "Even what I can't see." 

" _Yet_." Aidan pointed out and walked over to Dean, getting on the bed and fucking _crawling_ slowly over to him in a way which made Dean groan. Aidan had turned on his sexually driven predator side and Dean definitely was his prey. "Do you realize," Aidan softly said as he positioned himself halfway over Dean, "that I have had this strong urge to get you alone on the set, in the dressing rooms, in the makeup rooms, in our own fecking trailers almost since the moment I first laid eyes upon you? Mmmmm. Do you have any idea how hard it was to _be_ hard and not be able to take you aside during breaks in filming and fuck you senseless? And do you know how many nights I'd walk by your trailer and fight the urge to go inside and wake you by going down on that no doubt gorgeous cock of yours, Dean? Do you?" 

"I... had somewhat similar ideas about you, Aidan. But nothing quite as hot as what you just said." Dean breathed out and Aidan smiled as he leaned down and captured Dean's lips, kissing him with a quickly growing desire. Dean reached down and undid Aidan's pants, slipping his hand inside to rub his palm over the bulge which was only kept away from him via the thin fabric of his boxers. Aidan's groan kept Dean going and he let his fingertips pull the top of his boxers down just enough to expose the tip of Aid's cock, lightly teasing the flesh as he kept rubbing the shaft with his palm. 

"Feckin' shite, Dean." Aidan got out, his Irish accent a little stronger. "Before yeh get me all undone and frazzled, I want t'get you undone first, if yeh don't mind now." 

"Do whatever your heart desires, Aidan." Came Dean's response and Aidan raised his head. "Really now? Are yeh sure yeh know what yer asking for, then?" 

"Fuck me, that accent is making me harder than a rock." Was all Dean could get out - and Aidan blinked, let out a very aroused growl and attacked Dean's lips, turned on even more by the blonds choice of words. 

Once he came up for air, he not so gently pulled Dean's boxers off and growled erotically, "Feck me, hm? Whatever yeh want. My baby wants, my baby gets, and that's all there is to it." With that, he kissed his way down Dean's torso, nothing subtle about anything he was going to do, and the same time he took hold of Dean's erection, his mouth slipped over it, taking it fully down, letting go once his hand got in the way. 

Oh sweet fucking Eros, did that man know how to suck a cock. Dean's world nearly went white at the pleasures which overtook him. Not ONCE did Aidan touch his cock with his hands. He just expertly stroked with his lips, sucked for traction and used his tongue to tease, lick and flitter over the shaft and glans, seeming to know precisely how and where Dean preferred attention. Of course the sex-god wouldn't use his hands on Dean's cock; they were too busy elsewhere. One was caressing and pinch-rolling Dean's nipple while the other had its fingers caressing over the blonde's lips, not pausing until he parted them to give those digits access. Dean sucked on the fingers, knowing precisely where they were going to be soon. 

And that fact pleased him immensely. 

Finally Aidan removed his fingers from Dean's mouth and lightly ran one down his torso- just enough to make contact but not enough to dry off the spittle- and, never once ceasing his oral worshipping of Dean's erection, the brunette moved one of Dean's legs over and his fingers found their place at the entrance to the man's body. 

Dean then had an idea and tapped Aidan's shoulder. Almost reluctantly, the Irishman let go of Dean's cock and held his eyes. "Yes?" 

"Before you go plunging home, love, I'd like a little taste myself. Get up here." 

Aidan paused a moment and then understood completely what Dean wanted. With an erotic wink, he flipped over on his side and Dean scooted down the mattress a little so Aidan would have more room to stretch out if he wanted to. And then there it was. Both lovers were now face to face with the others' erection and, with a little sigh, Dean took hold of Aidan and began to stroke him. "This is absolutely perfect, Aid." 

"Mmmhm..." Aidan replied as he resumed going down on Dean, his fingers right back at their coveted puckered entrance. While Dean began to work Aidan's cock with his tongue, lips and hand, Aidan started to gently enter Dean to ready him for later, letting his fingers relax the muscle before they fully slipped inside. Dean gave out a pretty erotic groan at the invasion and let his hips move a little as he tried to get Aidan deeper. 

Finally Dean let Aidan's cock go free even though he knew he could worship that gorgeous shaft for days on end, and turned his eyes onto his lover, who was nibbling up and down Dean's shaft, putting all his love and desire into it. A shiver left Dean, followed by a moan after and he softly said best he could in a voice thick with need, "Aidan...I want you now. Please." 

With his words, Aidan flipped back around, knelt between Dean's legs and gave himself a few good strokes before moving up and positioning himself at Dean's entrance. He was already leaking in his desire and that helped coat Dean's entrance more and he held his love's eyes as he started to enter him, taking his time for this part. 

Dean had his hands on Aidan's hips, one leg resting behind the brunette's thigh while the other splayed out. Their eyes were locked and, when Aidan gave a slight thrust, Dean's head pressed back against the pillow and he dug his nails into the man's flesh as his name left his lips. Aidan's mouth was slightly parted and he leaned down to kiss Dean, his tongue tracing over his lips a few times before Dean allowed him access where their tongues danced their erotic dance. 

Once Aidan was fully embedded inside Dean, he paused so the other could get used to him and then started to move in him, loving how he felt. "God, I love you so much, Dean O'Gorman." He breathed out and let out a groan when Dean let go of his hips and replaced them with his legs wrapping around him, affectively pulling him in deeper. 

"I love you too, Aidan Turner. So fucking much." Dean whispered as his eyes filled with the depth of the love he felt for the man. Right then, he felt as complete as he could be and also right then, he fully, without a doubt, understood now the bond between Kili and Fili. 

Aidan slipped his arms under Dean, gently pulled him up so he was sitting in his lap and continued moving, finding the man's sweet spot and ensuring he passed over it with every movement he did. Their lips met yet again, saying so much with their kisses that mere words never could say. When Dean let out a soft cry, Aidan moved to his neck and left another love mark, reaching down to take his cock in hand to give added pleasures. 

"Never want to lose you, Aidan." Dean got out as their foreheads touched and their souls chose that moment to permanently bond. Aidan smiled and replied, "You will never lose me, Dean. For any reason what so ever." It was then that Dean gently pushed Aidan back and was the one riding for once. He moved slowly on Aidan, taking him in far as he could while the other still stroked his weeping cock. As his head fell back, a cry left Dean and Aidan knew both of them were close to release. He sped up his pumps, gripping Dean's hips and pounding up into him with a ferocity that Dean returned in stride. 

"Oh christ, Aidan! Oh fucking christ!" Dean got out and Aidan chose that moment to flip him onto his back and pound him into the mattress, both men's breathing heavy as if they were running a marathon. 

"Love you, Dean. Love you too much. Come for me, love, and I'll fill you up so much you'll be leaking for the next week." Aidan growled and a few more strokes of both his hand on Dean's cock and his own cock inside Dean pushed the blond over the edge. 

He positively howled his orgasm as it tore from him, sudden and very strong. The look on Dean's face and the feel of his spunk spurting over Aidan's hand caused the man to join his love in release and, shuddering, they both enjoyed their orgasms. 

Once both had calmed, Aidan slowly disengaged from his lover and caught his lips up in a passionate kiss. Both knew they had a lot of lost time to make up for but that would definitely be taken care of when they could find the means to do so. Aidan pulled Dean into his arms, pulled the sheet up over them and the two shared a few words of strong, binding love and devotion before going to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that 'predatorial look' Aidan was giving Dean there?   
> Remember?
> 
> This is what was in my mind.   
> http://www.intermission.nu/wp-content/uploads/mitchell.jpg
> 
> you're welcome.


	17. The Strength of a Bond

Dean and Aidan were tightly bonded. Any one who looked at them knew it instantly. Even the Durin lads saw the strength of the bond and let the two have their time, despite Fili being eager to have Dean and Aidan's reply to his offer. He knew getting Dean's One here would be good for him and it definitely showed, as Dean was smiling a lot more, laughing and seemed to have a world of stress off his shoulders. Even after Aidan being there for four days now, the difference definitely showed in Dean, and Fili liked that a lot.

But Fili missed his Dean, too. He knew Kili did as well. It was the longest the two had gone without at least being close to him, touching him or even giving him a kiss. Though the love he had for Aidan was apparently as strong as Fili's was for Kili, how the actor could stay away from them was confusing. Aidan had become his life. Though he always had been his life long before either had come here. But Fili saw the same love, the same protection, the same bond in those two as he had with Kili and there was no reason the four couldn't share that love equally while their One's still remained their One's. 

On the fifth day, all of the Dwarrows were getting anxious to leave. Mid-Summers Eve was but three days away and hopefully they'd be able to leave and be on their way, the goal again in sight. It was time for lunch and, figuring it was time to act, Fili and Kili went over to Dean and AIdan. "Come eat with us. We haven't spoken in a long while." Fili said with a smile. "I'm glad to see the two of you are bonded tightly." 

Dean smiled at Aidan, their hands entwined, and he gave Fili a grateful smile. "I don't know how you got either of us here, but I'm so glad you did. I've not been this happy probably ever. I owe you, Fili. Thank you so much." 

"I only want you happy, Dean. Come, let's get some of that lovely greenery and dine well." Oh the sarcasm. Everyone was tired of vegetables and fruit and the thought of meat being a few days away gave little solace to the fact they still had more days of the stuff in front of them. 

"I'd give anything for Burger King." Dean softly said to Aidan, who chuckled. "Seriously, Aid! It's been greens for almost three weeks now and ugh. Never want to see brocolli or spinach or fruit ever again." 

"I'm not doubting you." Aidan softly said and gave him a kiss behind his ear as the two lined up to get plates of food. They followed Fili and Kili to the lad's usual eating area and took their seats, their legs touching. 

Fili noticed and smiled. "Reminds me of Kili and myself. We can't go long without contact of any sort, right Kee?" 

"Mhm." Kili replied, taking a bite of his lettuce with great interest. 

"So, I wanted to talk to you two about my offer the other day. Actually, it's not really a true offer as we'd be crushed if you said no. Dean, Aidan... we really want you to remain here with us. Well, 'here' being Erebor, of course. Your bond is as strong as ours and just as Dean feels a bond with us, I know you will too, Aidan. If you haven't started to feel it already, that is."

Kili glanced up toward Aidan as he chewed, eyes moving from him to Dean where his gaze lingered a while before moving back to Aidan. He then took another bite of lettuce, studying the leaf as he chewed more. 

And here was the moment where Dean would have to break the Durin Heir and his brothers' heart. Jesus, could one week pass without him having to feel like a total prime asshole? He swallowed his piece of fruit, glanced at Aidan, who gently squeezed his hand and softly replied, "We're most honored by your offer, believe me, Fili and Kili. We can't stay though. This world... this time, it's not where we belong." 

"There's no guarantee you can return though." Fili softly said, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and lying his hand on Dean's calf, gently caressing his leg through the fabric with his thumb. "In the case that you can not, you know you'd both have anything you desired, you'd have each other, you'd have our protection... and love." 

Aidan was silent for a while and then pursed his lips before meeting Fili's eyes. "Your offer is amazing. Much more than we'd ever expect from you." He glanced at Dean, squeezed his hand and murmured, "This is how you need to portray Fili once we get back. Though I'm sure you've learned a lot already." 

"I have, indeed." Dean nodded, squeezing Aidan's hand back and the latter continued. "Fili... Kili... we'd have no issues accepting your offer and staying there as it would be good to have a place to call home if we did end up being stuck here." He moistened his lips and held Fili's eyes deeply. "But as of right now, I can't share him. I won't share him. We come from a time where enough people use others for their own pleasures and go from one to the other, or one will cheat on the other and cause great pain. What would cause me great pain would be knowing or seeing any one else's hands on him but those of my own. I love him with all I am and I'm to be the only one to kiss him, hold him, give him pleasures, and cause his release. I can't and won't compromise that. Dean is ... so much to me and I'd die of severe heart break if he got his pleasures from any other but me." 

While Kili kept eating his lettuce and grabbed another without speaking, Fili tightened his hand on Dean's calf before slowly moving it away as he sat back. Finally he nodded. "I understand, actually. Before Dean came, if any other would have put their hands on Kili in a forward way or suggested anything erotic to him, I would have slashed their throat instantly. And then Dean came. And it felt right. He sees me in Dean. I see me in Dean. I know Kili... if anything happened to me, he would be all right because Dean would be there for him." 

Kili had said nothing at all and even Fili noticed that he was far too into his lettuce for it to be natural. "Hey. Kee..." He tapped his brother who just moved away an inch. "Kee, what's wrong? I know it's a little disappointing but we have to respect their wishes." 

"Their wishes?" Kili softly said with no negative emotion in his voice. It was as if he were discussing the weather. "I only heard Aidan's wishes. What about Dean?" He raised his eyes and met Dean's eyes. "So? What are your wishes?" 

"I love Aidan. My heart is fully his. Always has been. He and I both agreed to this, even though I knew it would hurt you both. But you can understand, right? You have the same bond as we do." 

Kili put his lettuce down and smiled good naturedly. "But of course. Our bond dictates that Fili and I have no others in our lives what so ever. Anyone would agree with that notion. We'd never allow another to slip into our bed or especially our hearts and bond with them as well. That would never be done. It'd be an insult to what we have, wouldn't it, Fili?" He gave his brother no time to answer as he rose up and walked by the three still sitting, only to pause and lean down, saying close to Aidan's ear, "Funny how he only turns us away once you show up. I have been his Aidan since the second day he got here. Think on that for a few days and then us know if you still wish to deny our gift." 

Kili walked off then and Fili winced when he heard a strong foul cuss in Khuzdul. When the sound of something breaking wrenched through the area, Fili jumped up and gave Dean and Aidan apologetic looks. "I'll talk sense into him. He's just upset that you temporarily denied our offer is all." He then hurried off to find his brother and calm him down. 

Aidan and Dean sat there in silence for a few moments before Aidan looked at his boyfriend, a puzzled look on his face, "He's been your _Aidan_?" 

"Basically when I got here I was pining for you so much. Like, I really wanted you badly. I missed you, regretted never telling you how I felt. And Kili had said something based on the idea he could be a placebo Aidan until we reunited. He made it plain he was fully Fili's though. I'm not sure why he's flipping shit like he is." They both flinched a little as the sound of something else crashing over filled the area. "And flipping more than just shit. I ... think we should go somewhere else. An upset Dwarrow isn't a fun thing to be around. At least he calms quickly." 

The two got up and left the area, neither noticing one concerned Uncle's eyes on their backs as they departed. 


	18. Emotions: A Short Installation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the emotions of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to help get me into perspective and so you all have more of a pov than just Dean's.

Thorin had no idea the exchange between his Nephews and the two men, but given how enraged Kili was, it hadn't gone well. As he saw Fili try to comfort the two before hurrying off to find and no doubt comfort his brother, the King was tempted to go speak to the two men and find out what had gone on. As they'd gotten up to walk away, Balin's hand on his forearm kept Thorin from getting up and following.

"Let them be for now, Thorin." He had suggested. 

"I'd like to know what happened. I have a feeling it's nothing Dean or Aidan did." Thorin mused, head in his hand as he heard the sound of something else being destroyed by his livid Nephew, Fili's voice overriding it as he tried to control his little brother's ire. 

"As do I." Was Balin's reply. He was disturbed at the explosive rage of the youngest Durin but felt if anyone could handle it, Fili would. If not, then Thorin would be involved and there would be a definitely calm after that happened. 

Letting out a sigh when Kili's angry voice floated out to everyone, Thorin got up and softly said, "These four are going to be the death of me yet." 

He started to walk over to where his Nephew's were, not looking forward to dealing with a very angry Kili. 

 

* * *

"Kili, I know you miss him. I do too." Fili hissed as he held Kili down. "But we're not going to get him back or get Aidan to our way of thinking if you go throwing immature tantrums like this! Do you want to lose them forever? I sure don't. You need to play it cool, brother, or we both lose out. I didn't go through all that to lose Dean now. "

"You don't want to lose him? I could _totally_ tell." Kili sarcastically said, as he tried to wiggle free of his brother's grip. "The way you were all calm and collected like it was just fine to let him go. Like these last few weeks meant _nothing_ at all. Well they meant everything to me! I wish he never came here." 

"Dean?" 

"Aidan." Kili hissed, still trying to get free. "It's your fault everything got ruined." 

"Kee... don't say that." 

"It's true! Everything was fine, he was getting happy with us. We pleased him. _I_ pleased him. He _loved_ me, Fili! And.... and I love him. And I can't stand that his stupid Aidan won't share him or respect what we all have already. He can't just come in here and tear us apart like this. It's not fair, Fee...." Kili's voice wobbled a little and Fili pulled him close, comforting him. 

"That's why we have to be fine with this and use a different approach on Aidan. Apparently what we did with Dean won't work. We have to let Aidan know that Dean is loved by us and we'd never come between the two. We have to let him know that when we love our Dean, it's not to take him from Aidan at all. Never would that happen. Can you understand now?" 

"I...maybe. Maybe you can talk to Aidan and I can talk to Dean - "

"Without jumping Dean, can you do that, Kee?" 

"I.... will do my best." 

"Good. We'll let them calm and then go speak with them." Fili let out a silent sigh of relief. Kili had been close to a murderous rage and if he hadn't have calmed when he did, the Heir feared for Aidan's safety. His life, to be honest. That would not have been good. 

* * *

"Should I be worried about Kili? He seemed enraged." Aidan softly asked as he ran his hands through his hair. He was still new to this and didn't know how the Dwarrow's acted when pissed off. And he sure didn't want Thorin coming after him. Or Fili. Or any of them. 

"I don't know." Was Dean's honest reply as the two looked over the river on the bridge they were on a week ago. "It's why I wanted us to move away from the situation and hopefully Fili will calm him down." 

Aidan was quiet for a while then asked, "Listen, am I over reacting about this? I mean, you all did have something going before I showed up and," He shrugged trying to find the words, "I don't want to upset you or them. I mean, in a way they're us, right? They look like us enough. I see you in Fili so much it's almost ridiculously stupid. Will this ruin things?" 

"Aidan, I only want to be true to you. Yeah, it's killing me to know Kili is hurting that badly and could take it out on you or me. But you are my boyfriend, Aid. I crave your touch. You are my One, as the Dwarrows would call it, and I want what will make you happy. I love you with all my soul and I never want you to have any regrets when it comes to us." 

"I saw the look in Kili's eyes. It was as if someone told me I couldn't have you any more. It was like looking at another version of me. And it's killing me, Dean." Aidan held Dean's eyes. "I hated seeing that look in him. Maybe it's fucked up but maybe sharing you with them wouldn't really be sharing. Not really. Or maybe I'm just going crazy from being here." 

Dean laid his hand on Aidan's shoulder and the two stood there quietly. 

* * *

Dean just wanted everything to be fine again. He knew how badly the Durin lads were hurting. He even saw it in Fili's eyes though the Heir hid it quite well. Dean only knew because he knew what to look for. Kili was more vocal, only after holding it in for so long. 

Now if Aidan wanted to share, Dean wanted to be sure 100 percent that he was fine with doing so. He couldn't bear it if Aidan was going to go along with it just to keep Dean happy and yet be stewing ala Kili underneath it all and one day explode. The Durin's were not going to survive for too long after reaching Erebor, after all... and giving them this happiness would mean a lot. But not if it caused he and Aidan to split later on. 

Fuck. This was the kind of Choose Your Own Adventure shit that Dean hated. It wasn't as if he could read one path and then flip back a few pages and try other outcomes until he got the one he liked. Which version did he prefer? The one where he, Aidan, Kili and Fili were all happy, all lived full complete lives and no one was jealous of the other and no hard feelings were had. 

Why couldn't things be that simple?

* * *

Dean didn't know how long they stood there, looking out over the water, but as it had grown dark and the moon was almost over head, he touched Aidan's cheek and softly said, "I guess we should head back. I'm sure everyone is asleep now." 

"Yeah." Aidan replied and then pulled Dean close, placing a kiss on top of his head. "I love you so much, Dean. So glad I have you, and I'll never tire of saying that. You are my world." 

"And you are mine. Just having you here makes things so much better. And I know the other thing will sort itself out as it's meant to."

"Same." Aidan replied, taking Dean's hand in his own and raising it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on the back of it. "I think I want to talk to Fili tomorrow. Or whenever our paths cross again. You won't mind, will you?" 

"Not at all. I think it needs to be done, really. Just don't do anything you don't want to thinking that it will make me happy. I don't want you to hold in any rage, Aidan. Please. Promise me you'll let me know if anything ever bothers you. No matter what it is." 

"I promise, love. We'll always have open communication and I vow I will never keep anything from you." Aidan seriously said as he gazed into Dean's eyes. "I promise this to you, fully and completely." 

"And I promise the same to you." With another kiss, they walked back toward the Dwarrow's area. It seemed everyone was sleeping already and, as they slipped past the majority of the sleeping forms, Fili stepped out from the shadows. With a loving gaze at first Dean and then Aidan, he came over to them and softly asked, "Aidan? My apologies for how my brother reacted earlier. We both understand your feelings and respect them. Dean, if Aidan doesn't mind, would you mind if I took him aside to talk to him for a while, please? I just want him to know where my brother and I are coming from." 

Never being able to deny Fili much, Dean nodded with a smile and then gave Aidan a hug, whispering in his ear, "Listen to him. Ask anything you need to. And Aidan? I love you so fucking much. I'll be waiting for you when you return." 

Aidan gave Dean a kiss and then walked off with Fili, Dean watching them go with a little smile on his lips. As he took a step back in preparation to turn and go to the room he and Aidan shared, he bumped into someone. "Sorry," He started to say and then breathed out, "Kili..." 

"Come with me, Dean, please?" The pleading look in Kili's eyes caused Dean to nod and, without further words, he followed the youngest Durin the opposite way Fili had gone with Aidan.

 


	19. 'Cuz Every Little Thing's Gonna Be All Right

Kili led Dean away from where his brother had taken Aidan and led him away from all others. And Dean followed him willingly. They silently walked up some stairs, moved across a pristine floor through one of the main buildings where Elrond had taken them all into Rivendell, and then they crossed the foot bridge which brought them to the outer wall which protected the Elvenstead from the outside world.

Looking around, Kili pointed to a place which was elevated from the ground. "There." It was all he said as he led Dean up the small path, past a few trees and finally got to a small cave. The two entered and took a seat on the dirt, their knees touching as they sat Indian style. Kili rested his elbows on his knees and just gazed at Dean, who unconsciously mimicked the archer. Their eyes held for a long while before Kili slowly reached up and touched Dean's cheek, causing the man's eyes to close as he pressed into the touch. 

"Can you forgive me, Dean? I did not act the part of a Prince of Durin what so ever. I acted like a spoiled child and you, quite frankly, have every right in the world to never speak to me again." He softly asked. "This isn't the first time I've made an idiot of myself in front of you either, so if you want to wash your hands of me, I'd never hold it against you." 

"Why did you get so upset? I mean. No." Dean held up a hand, shaking his head. "And there is the third time I make myself look like a complete asshole. I know full damned well why you got so upset. And I don't blame you. Maybe even Aidan understands some. He saw it in your eyes, after all." 

"Saw what?" Kili asked softly, one brow furrowing down and Dean met his eyes. "He told me earlier that he saw the same pain in your eyes that he'd have in his were someone to deny him me."

There was silence for a little while as both males got lost in their thoughts and finally Kili broke it. "Dean? Do you think we'll ever..." He tried to say it but couldn't. "I mean... what if Aidan tells Fili no and that's the absolute last word on it? Will that be it? For real? You and I would never..." 

He was scared, and Dean could tell with no shadow of doubt that Kili truly thought it was over. And it very well could be. If Aidan said no, Dean was not going to circumvent that for anything. If he lost Aidan, his life would become horrific. They were only there for a short time, hopefully and he did not wish to return to his time with Aidan loathing him.

"You said he was understanding about my feelings." Kili quietly pondered. "So there is a chance he'll accept us. All of us." 

"And there is still the chance he'll say no, Kili." Dean softly said and the Dwarrow nodded before leaning forward. He studied Dean's eyes for a while as he let his hand move to rest on the man's knee. When the actor's lips parted slightly, Kili noticed. 

"Even my touch through your pants brushes through to your soul. I can only hold to hope that Aidan is having the same reactions with Fee. If he only opens his soul and heart, he'll see it. I know he will." Kili's eyes had widened a little and Dean could tell he truly believed his words would be enough to make it true. "Why is love so temperamental at times? It should be easy, simple. You feel it. I feel it. Fee feels it. So Aidan _has_ to feel it too."

Dean scratched his head and shrugged, lying his hand back in his lap. It was then that Kili took hold of it, caressing the top with his thumb. "Dean, this could very well be the last time we can be alone together. No, I don't wish to lie with you. I just want to have this potential last time to be one filled with love. I want you leaving here knowing just how much I love you. And... despite that he's here, that I'll forever be your Aidan in the ways that I can." 

Without a word, Dean scooted over to sit next to Kili and put an arm around him, pulling him close. The young Durin lied his head on Dean's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Dean." They sat that way for a while until Dean let out a soft sigh and murmured, "Kili..." When the archer looked up at him, Dean moistened his lips and was softly kissing the Dwarrow, soon bringing his hand up to cradle the archer's jaw and cheek. Kili returned the kiss and Dean could feel his pulse speed up slightly from where his little finger lay against the Dwarrow's artery under his jawbone.

When he broke the kiss for a moment, the blond held Kili's eyes and whispered with all the passion he had, "Never, ever doubt for a moment that I do not know you love me. And never for anything doubt that I don't love you in return just as deeply, Kili, Son of Dis." He pulled Kili tightly against him and closed his eyes, breathing in the Dwarrow's scent, sending up a silent plea that Aidan would see how things were and be fine with it all. Maybe he just had to process being here and then the rest would fall into place. And then, as a strong feeling of love and protection surged through him, Dean took Kili's face between his hands, held his eyes deeper than ever and strongly said, "I only wish I could take you with me, get you away from here." 

"What?" Kili asked, confusion very evident on his face and Dean said firmly, "I vow on my very life that I will do whatever is needed of me to ensure that you remain safe. You and Fili." 

"Are... we in danger?" 

"Anytime you go out there you're in danger. I'm just saying I'll give my life to save yours." 

"Dean... that's a lot to vow." 

"But it's a vow I made willingly and it's a vow I will uphold to to the best of my abilities." 

Kili was quiet, just staring at the dead serious Dean and finally breathed out, "Mahal..." No one in his life - not even Fili - had made a vow like that one. And right then, Kili knew that no other would. He reached down and took out his small dagger. "Dean. Hold out your hand, palm side up." 

Trusting the Dwarrow, Dean did and watched as Kili first cut his palm and then that of Dean's. He then pressed their hands together, fingers entwining, and lifted their hands to head level. While holding Dean's eyes, Kili said, "We're now bonded fully by our blood. This is something I have not done with Fili, nor any other. This is the kind of bond which not even death will sever. You will always have part of me with you now, and I, you."

"Not even death will sever us." Dean softly repeated.

* * *

Kili and Dean decided to leave their cave and see if they could reunite with Fili and Aidan, if the two had finished talking. It took a while of walking and asking before finally someone had seen the two and Dean had to chuckle. They were down at the Gazebo. 

As the two approached, Kili paused, took Dean's hand and just stared. Aidan was sitting next to Fili with his head resting on the Heir's shoulder, who had his arm around the actor. "Do I dare hope?" Kili barely audibly whispered, gave Dean a happy smile, and nearly dragged him over to his brother. Sure enough, Aidan had a pleasant, relaxed look on his face, though his eyes were closed and Fili also looked very content. His eyes were closed as well but soon as Kili drew to a stop in front of him, his eyes opened. 

All he had to do was give his brother a smile and Kili beamed, met Dean's eyes and nodded. "He's fine with it. Mahal love us, he is fine with it." With a soft cry, he pulled Dean close and just held him tightly as Dean held him back. 

When the two let the other go, Dean walked over to Aidan, knelt in front of him between his legs and reached up, touching his cheek softly. "Aidan..." 

The man opened his eyes, fixed on Dean's and took his hand. "I realized, Dean. I realized and I was wrong. This isn't anything to deny you or me or them of. Not at all." Aidan met Kili's eyes and held a hand out to him, which the Dwarrow came forward, took it and knelt next to Dean. Aidan then continued. "Can you two forgive me? I didn't understand at the time. Dean, I'm so sorry for not giving this a chance. I just had so much hitting me at once; so many huge things. Coming here, you being here, you letting me know you loved me, and then our counterparts here wanting to shag us silly, and you already had been shagging them. It was a lot to digest and I wanted... needed SOME control over things. Oh god, I was wrong. I was so wrong and almost did too much damage. And Kili... I look at you and see myself. And I know how I would feel if anyone told me I couldn't have my love. I'd be murderous with rage. Your feelings earlier were correct and right and justified. I am more than sorry and wish I could erase all of that." 

Kili rose up and leaned over, taking Aidan's face in his hands. "There is nothing to apologize for. We both know the value that our One's have to us and you acted precisely as I would have. I acted precisely as you would have. All we have now is time to forge a strong bond between us and, hopefully, when we take Erebor, you and Dean will choose to stay with us. Mahal willing, when it is our time to depart this world, you both will come to the Hall of Waiting where we will reunite and spend eternity together until the Final Battle takes place." 

Fili and Dean rose and the four came together in a long hug, seeming to fit perfectly together with no need to adjust. 

Things were going to be just fine no matter what the future held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers of mine. My loving readers. I know full well this tale is playing havok on your emotions and feels. I feel bad for having to bring your feels up and then beat the ever loving shit out of them.   
> But so far you all trust me with said feels despite the occasional battery. I appreciate this SO much, you have no idea. 
> 
> I don't want to give the story away at all, but I must ask it of you to please please trust me. As Gandalf would say, "Even when there is pitch black shadow covering all, there is always a light causing said shadow, and light always prevails over the darkest of dark."  
> Do please keep that in mind, especially for upcoming chapters later on. Shit's gonna be a violent rollercoaster of highs and lows. It's going to be hard to write the lows but they gotta be done for the sake of keeping this tale real. So please, trust in me, even when you want nothing more than to curse my name, break your pc and never read fic again because Feel Abuse. As long as I know I have your backing and support no matter what, I can face the hell and write this to the last word.


	20. The Feeling of Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least their troubles are behind them.

One day left until Mid-Summers Eve. Thorin was acting more restless than usual, pacing as he was unable to relax for too long. His nerves rather had all the Dwarrow's at a heightened state of anticipated action - all except Kili, Aidan, Fili and Dean. The four had no cares in the world. Carefree was their world and nothing could bring down or tear asunder the contentment, love and happiness they had found.  Even at that hour, they were lying on one of the bigger chaises which decorated various areas of Rivendell, Kili laying across three laps while his brother lazily ran his fingers through his hair. Dean had his head lying on Fili's shoulder and Aidan was lying against Dean, holding his hand with his other arm draped over Kili's legs.

Those four were beyond content, neither cross words nor jealousy hitting any of them. It was as if Kili's breaking point those few days back had somehow been the magical touch which was needed to break the walls down. That was one thing Thorin was grateful for. He was so nervous about the coming day that he was glad he didn't have warring Nephews and two men to deal with on top of it. He no doubt would have snapped and tossed them all outside Rivendell and made them walk back to Erid Luin.  

"I love lazy days like these." Dean groaned happily and Aidan agreed, moving in to steal a single kiss from his love as Kili adjusted his legs a little. 

"Fee?" 

"Yeah, Kee?" 

"M'bored." 

"Well I'm too lazy to want to do anything but sit here and enjoy this."

"Aw, come on. S'gotta be something we all can do." 

"I can think of quite a few things we all can do, but the only one I'm willing to do right now is sit here like this and relax." Was Fili's final answer, eyes still closed. "We have no idea what the next few days are going to bring and I for one want to enjoy this while we still have it." 

"You getting lethargic on us, there, Fili?" Aidan drawled. "Once we leave here, I'm sure every single one of us are going to be blowing hard first time we have to run any more than five steps." 

"I'll blow you anytime, love." Dean murmured to which Aidan chuckled. 

"I know you would, Dean. But I'm too comfortable to move." 

"Same here. I'd probably doze off with you in my mouth." 

"Not that I'd complain any." 

"Neither would I." 

Silence settled around the four for a few moments.

"They sound just like us, Fee." 

" I know, Kee. It's kind of funny."

"It is, yeah. S'almost like they're another version of us. But a later us." 

"Never know."

"It'd be funny if it was. And kind of neat too. I mean, think about it, Fee. If they're us then and we're us now, that means we're always going to be together no matter what." 

"Kee, you know when Dwarrow's die, they go meet Aule in the Hall of Waiting, wait for the rest of their family to show and then work hard to prepare for the Final Battle." Fili said while yawning. "So we're going to be together no matter what anyway. It's just a coincidence that they resemble us like that. Besides. There are differences." 

"Like what?" AIdan asked and Fili replied, "Well, you're both taller. And your eyes are shaped a little different. We're sturdier built, shorter, can fight great-"

Kili chuckled at that last remark while Aidan and Dean laughed. 

"So there's the proof that you're not us and we're not you. Besides, if that were the case, you'd not be here. Two of each of us can't possibly be in the same place at the same time. Something would have had to go seriously wrong for that to even attempt to happen." Fili finished as if it made all the sense in the world - and it really did. The four relaxed again and just let the sounds of the birds around them soothe them even more. 

It wasn't soon after that a few Elves from somewhere not too far away started to sing. Though it was in their own language, the timelessness and beauty of it caused the four to take notice. The ancient words slipped deep within their very souls and seemed to speak to them as a whole and separately.

"How can Uncle dislike the Elves so much?" Kili whispered and Fili shrugged. "I'm not sure, Kee, but it's foolish I think. They have been nothing but kind and giving and hospitable to us this entire time. I call them friend, easily." 

The singing went on for a good few minutes and then faded away and the four closed their eyes again. 

"What if we just all convinced Uncle to return? To stop this quest?" Fili suddenly said and three sets of eyes opened to look at him in shock.

"But... but he'd never do that, Fee! You know too well that this is all he's lived for! Why ever would you suggest that?" 

"I had a moment where it felt as if something real horrible would happen if we kept onward. It really terrified me, though it was a fast feeling, over before it could fully sink in." Was Fili's reply as Dean and Aidan shared a quick look. 

"As Gandalf told me," Dean softly said, "Things happen as they're meant to. If one tries to change things, that can pose disastrous." 

"But what if turning back IS the correct thing to do? I mean, I know Uncle is dead set on doing this. And I know he wants this more than anything but... there are 13 of us, plus Bilbo, plus the two of you. And this is us going against a dragon. Somehow I don't see this ending positively." 

"Let's try not to think on that right now, Fee." Kili softly said, reaching up and caressing his brothers tight jaw until it finally relaxed. "If you worry about what may be, you can't enjoy what definitely is right _now_." 

With his little brother's words, Fili had to just gaze at him with pride. Sometimes the words that left Kili's mouth were wise beyond his years. This was one of those times, indeed. 

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something horrific and irreparable was going to happen if they kept onward, however. It was bothering him to no end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... my ass gotta get some sleep. I can tell I'm burnt out for the day.   
>  for the day. only the day. er. night. I have one more day off work (which though it's 3am, it's still 'yesterday' to me, so I have this day, Tuesday, off. Also don't work til wednesday at 5pm so yay.   
> More writing to do. Been listening to some Skyrim songs which REALLY help me get into a deep writing mode. Been doing this the last few chapters. I don't know if there is a difference from the readers' pov or not.  
> but im rambling cuz tired.   
> I still bet this tale will get up to about 50 chapters. Maybe 40. Hopefully a couple hundred. I'm scared for when this ends. What the hell will I do then? This has consumed me beyond description. Like Kee said, I'll cross that bridge when i get to it. Can't worry about the future or I won't enjoy what I have right now, which IS the progress of this tale.


	21. Contests Begat Contests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my reviewers called Aidan/Dean/Kili/Fili their favorite OT4.
> 
> I freakin LOVE that term. OT4  
> Fits so well, doesn't it? One True 4. They're all each other's One's, really. <3 <3 <3

Mid-Summers Eve had arrived. Thorin had been gone for most of the afternoon, having set off with Gandalf and Bilbo to speak with Lord Elrond. Just his absence alone  made the Company excited to leave.

"Just think, soon we will sink our teeth into fresh, hot, juicy meat. Meat!" Bomber stated, a huge grin on his face. "I shall make us all the best slabs of meat and we will eat like Kings." That got everyone even more eager to depart and they anxiously awaited the return of Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf. 

"I will get us the best kills." Gloin stated and Kili spoke up, "No. _I_ will get the best kills. I'm younger, after all." 

Thus started the great Who Will Get the Best Kills banter, pretty much every Dwarrow getting in on the bets and wagers being placed. Dwalin even stepped up to the plate, claiming that he alone would bring back the most bounty, to which Kili protested. "But Mister Dwalin! You'd come back with a bear!" 

Letting out a huge laugh, Dwalin clapped Kili on the shoulder. "So you wish to admit defeat, then? I will gladly take your portion of the bet right now, if you'd please." 

"Now just you wait!" Kili said, jaw on the ground. "I'll do far better than you, _any_ day. After all, with my keen eye and bow skills, I can take down prey long before you ever would see them." 

Cocky little Prince. 

"The bet is on, Kili. Expect to have your coinpurse lessened. Immensely." Dwalin grinned. "Of course that goes for Gloin as well." 

Dwarrows were not Dwarrows without friendly competition and betting of gold, despite the fact that friendly competition usually turned into drunken strength tournaments - all in good fun, of course.

When Kili cheekily made his way to where Dean, Aidan and Fili were sitting, he planted himself between Dean's legs, relaxing back against him. He looked over at his brother who was sitting next to him, Aidan lazily lounging back against him while the Heir was busy braiding his hair. Kili studied them for a moment and then looked over his shoulder at Dean, studing him before saying softly, "Ayzungal, change places with me." 

"All right, Kili." Dean grinned and the two traded, Dean leaning back against the Prince, who ran his fingers through the actor's hair a few times. "I think it's long enough, hm, Fee?" 

Fili looked over and ran his fingers through Dean's hair and then nodded. "Definitely, yes." 

"Good." Kili smiled and began his own braid, fingers moving deftly as he crossed, plaited, tucked, twisted - and soon he had a perfect braid in Dean's hair. Fili looked over and, as his brow raised, he pointed out, "That's quite the interesting braid, Kee." 

"Yes it is." Kili smiled, leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Dean's neck, to which the actor turned his head and gave him a proper kiss, hand moving up to cradle the Dwarrow's cheek. "It's rather a courting braid, but I tried to incorporate all four of us into it." Kili softly said and, when he got no reply from his brother, he and Dean looked over. They both smiled fully at the sight of Fili and Aidan caught up in their own kiss. 

"I'll be damned." Dean breathed out, his hand finding Kili's. "Now I know how erotic it is when I kiss Aidan." 

The four spent the next half hour lazily chatting about whatever topics came to mind, Dean and Aidan aweing the Dwarrows with talks of how life was in their time. It only took about ten minutes before the Heir and his brother were so confused that the actors took pity on them and switched topics. 

"So, Aidan," Kili asked. "you portray me in your movie. Do you happen to use a bow?"

"Sure do. I was actually into archery for years. Learned it as a kid to pass the time and grew to enjoy it immensely." Aidan murmured. With that information sinking in, Kili suddenly got up, eyes twinkling. 

"Archery contest. Let's go, Aidan!" 

"I... all right. Whatever the Prince of Durin wishes." AIdan winked and the three joined Kili, heading for a secluded area which the Elven Archers used for their own training. The Dwarrow's had been given permission to utilize the area but no one had really any desire to do so as they'd grown accustomed to the relaxed atmosphere around them. 

Dean and Fili took a seat not too far from where Kili and Aidan were going to shoot and Fili casually said, "I'll bet you that Kee outshoots Aidan." 

"Oh really? Aidan's a master at the bow, Fili."

"So is Kili." Fili winked and Dean asked, "What are the terms of this bet, because I know Aidan's gonna win. No offense to your brother of course." 

"None taken. And the terms? If Kili beats Aidan - which he will - you owe me those lips of yours around my cock."

"...That's a fair bet. I'll do you the same. When," Dean smirked and Fili gave him a playful 'whatever' look, "Aidan beats Kili, you owe me your fabulous lips around _my_ cock." 

"Deal." Fili said and the two shook on it, then turned to watch the shoot off.

It was a mighty interesting contest as both were exceptional at their shooting. Kili would seem to get ahead but Aidan would bounce his lead, then Kili would take over and AIdan would again move ahead. 

"Interesting." Fili murmured and Dean nodded, both intent on their loves' progress. 

Something must have been said between Aidan and Kili because Kili gave Aidan an unreadable look, dropped his bow, walked over to the actor and with a simple foot behind Aidan's ankle, had the man down on the ground. Fili and Dean rose to see what the issue was and, as the two in front of them were most definitely caught up in one of the deepest, most passionate kisses the two had ever seen, they sat back down. 

"Well then." Dean said softly, taking in the sight. "I guess _that_ ended in a tie." 

"I'd say so, Dean. So that brings forth the matter on how to pay up our debt to each other."

"Well... it was a tie, both were even shots - if you agree." 

"I agree." Fili nodded and the two watched their significant One's now stripping each other of their shirts, while rolling in the grass trying to be the dominant one on top.

"So then, it would only be fair that we repay the bets made." Dean suggested.

"Together. At the same time."

"I like how you think, Fili." 

"I like the idea, Dean." 

"Hell yes."

Another silence overtook them as they watched the goings-on before them. 

"This would be Kili and Aidan's first go at this, hm, Fili?"

"Indeed so." 

"It's kind of hot. Passionate. Full of energy." Dean pointed out.

"It's _Kili_ and _Aidan_. Between the two of them, they have more than enough energy for the entire Company _and_ every Elf here." Fili replied and then watched his brother's determined face as he triumphantly topped Aidan - only to be flipped over and straddled by the grinning actor. "It _is_ rather hot." He looked around and then elbowed Dean. "We're completely alone, too. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We totally have to out-hot them." 

"Exactly, Dean. Exactly." 


	22. 'Ala ra Tada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Out-hot" wasn't the correct term. 
> 
> (title translation: This and That)

Fili took Dean's hand and the two wandered over to where Kili and Aidan were still rolling around trying to dominate the other. The grunts and groans were heard before the two drew close and Fili squeezed Dean's hand, giving him a hot look. He pulled Dean close and gave him a long kiss before falling to the ground, pulling the actor down with him. Once they were down, Fili rolled Dean over, giving him a snarky grin while straddling him. Their eyes were locked and Fili took hold of Dean's wrists, bringing the man's hands over his head, pinning them to the ground and giving him a longer kiss while grinding against the actors hips.

"Jesus, Fili..." Dean got out, feeling the contact through their pants, and the Heir winked before letting go of Dean's wrists - "Don't you dare move them until I say you can", he made sure to let the actor know -  slipping his hand down Dean's pants, taking hold with no preamble.

"Yes, Dean?" Fili purred as he slowly stroked the hardening flesh as he reached his other hand up and traced over the man's lips slowly. "Something you want?" 

"Oh god...." Dean groaned as his hips strained upward, trying to get the Dwarrow to stroke faster. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Faster..."

"Faster? But then things will end too quickly and you owe me those soft lips, remember?" 

"You do as well, Heir." 

"Mmmmmm... you've no idea how much I'm anticipating that. But it's playtime first before we settle our bet." Fili gave Dean a wink and removed his hand from the man's pants, eliciting a groan of disappointment from him. Dean went to touch Fili's cheek and, quick as lightening, the Heir had hold of Dean's wrist, placing it back on the ground above his head. 

"Told you not to move your hands, Azyung." He purred, the warning in his voice evident though the sparkle in his eyes told a different story. "Don't make me find the means to literally restrain you. I'd really have to tease you to the edge then."

"Oh god, Kili.... oh my _GOD_." Came a soft cry from Aidan, followed by Kili's chuckle and then "Ooooof!" as apparently Aidan got the upper hand yet again. Fili raised a brow at Dean, gave him a wink and started to undo the buttons on the actor's shirt. As his skin showed, Fili would place little kisses, nipping now and then and, once his shirt was fully opened, the Heir ran his tongue slowly from Dean's lower abs up to his nipple, tracing around it a few times before drawing it into his mouth. 

Dean hissed air from between clenched teeth, especially when Fili reached down and tugged his pants down far as he could. When the Dwarrow sat up and hopped off the actor in order to completely disrobe him, Dean got out, "I swear, once you let my hands go, I'm going to pin you down and see how you like this torture." 

"Promises, promises." Fili chuckled, giving a satisfied, "Heh" as he tossed Dean's boxers aside to reveal his cock. "Well look what we have here... looks lonely. As if it craves some attention. What do you think, Dean?" 

"Oh yes. Attention indeed." Dean nodded and then let out a keening wail as Fili, with no warning, swallowed Dean's length fully. As he worked his magic, the actor let out a litany of cusses, pleads and promises - and then a cry of denial when Fili let him go free and sat back. The Heir had one huge shit eating grin on his face.

"What did I tell you, Dean? When you explode, it's going to be while we're sating our bet we owe the other." 

"What bet?" Kili asked and Dean and Fili glanced over to him. The Prince was pinned down by Aidan who had apparently disrobed the younger Durin and was currently leaving bite marks on his neck and chest. Letting out a growl, Kili pushed up, disrupted the Irishman and battled to be on top. When he succeeded, he pinched Aidan's nipples hard enough for the man to let out a cry and he then continued looking expectantly at Dean and Fili.

"Which of you would win." Fili replied and Kili thought on it. 

"Neither of us did, really." 

"Precisely. It was a tie. So Dean and I both get to pay up." 

"How are you... now NOW, Aidan! You can't grab me _there_... it's not... fair.... oh Mahal what are you doing to meeeee?......." Kili lost track of everything as his head fell back. Aidan was fisting Kili's cock and, after a few good strokes, the Prince leaned down, touched his forehead to Aidan's and, staring deep into his eyes, growled, "You won't win this. Just submit to me." 

"Ha. Never." Was Aidan's reply, but his eyes rolled back and voice faded as Kili claimed his cock in reply and just stroked him with pure determination. "How are you both going to pay up, brother?" The younger Durin asked again as if nothing was going on.

"Well, the aspects of the bet were simple enough. If you won, Dean would put those lips of his to work on me. If Aidan won, I would do the same for Dean. Since it was a tie, we're going to pay  up what we owe together at the same time." 

"That sounds wonderfully delicious, brother... and would you STOP already? I already said I'd be the dominate one in fights, on the field and in bed. Just accept it, Aidan." 

"No." The man replied and slicked his other hand down the back of Kili's pants, very obviously sliding a finger home.

"Mahal save me..." The archer got out and fought to keep control. "You won't win." 

"I so will." 

"Nope."

"Yup." Came Aidan's cheeky reply. "I already am inside you, buggering you with my finger. I say that's a straight dominated induced win right there, archer."

"Oh I think _not_." Kili gasped, trying not to groan. "Wait until I bottom out inside you and you only feel my sack hitting your cheeks. THEN we'll see who the dominant one is." 

While they bickered, Fili turned back to Dean, shrugged and brought his lips to the blond's, nibbling on his lower lip a few times before sucking it into his mouth. While they kissed, he gently caressed Dean's arms and chest, letting his fingers dance down his sides and back up again, before he paused to get the both of them fully naked. "That last little bit of clothing was bothering me." He winked as he once again straddled Dean's hips. As he played with the actor's cock, he watched the antics of Aidan and Kili, just chuckling. It was a fight neither would win. They were just too alike, too well matched. For the moment, Fili pushed it out of his mind and returned to his Dean. With a smile, he took himself in hand and stroked slowly while he stroked Dean as well. 

It was then Fili got an idea. He positively beamed down at Dean, moved so his cock was resting against Dean's, engulfed his hands around both erections and started to stroke both at the same time. 

They both got the same look on their faces; mouths a perfect O and eyes wide - and then their features melted into bliss. 

"That is just like.. just.... wow... fucking wow..." Dean got out and Fili nodded, letting out a groan as he squeezed their shafts together, beads of precum mixing and mingling together. 

And just like that, instantly Aidan and Kili were on either side of them, lying on their stomachs and just watching what Fili was doing. Both looked like identical twins at that moment; eyes wide in stark curiosity and desire.

"What are you doing, Fee?"

"Gehhhh." Was all his brother could get out, too lost to the feelings, and Kili glanced up at him.

"I want to try this too." 

"La...ater...." Fili groaned. 

Pouting a little at being told to wait, Kili met Aidan's eyes from across the straining cocks and, as one mind, they both let little half grins overtake them before they moved forward, shared a kiss and then lowered their heads, each having a perfect side of dual cocks to enjoy. Kili stayed Fili's hands for a moment and he and Aidan both licked slowly up both shafts, teased over the heads until Fili and Dean gasped hard and then the two archers shared another kiss, tongues fighting for dominance while they enjoyed the sweet taste which both their lovers offered them. 

And then it was over. All control was out the window when Aidan and Kili each took a head into their mouths, licking and sucking while Fili gave any and all decorum a solid 'fuck you' and resumed stroking best he could. Between the archers moaning in satisfaction and Dean and Fili groaning with lust, life was indeed amazing. At one point, Kili nudged Aidan who relinquished one of the cocks - and he just grinned outright when the younger Durin managed to put both heads into his mouth. Though it only lasted a few moments, the reactions of Dean and Fili were enough to send the other two over the edge of control. 

And the Heir of Durin noticed that.

"Aidan... get up there and hold Dean's hands down." Fili commanded - sounding just like the future King he'd be. Aidan gave Kili one last kiss and moved behind Dean's head, using his hands to gently hold Dean's down. He lowered his head to give him a long kiss - and then gasped when he felt Kili's fingers enter him. He raised his head, met Fili's eyes - and the little bastard had the balls to cockily say, "He's my brother, Aidan. He had to win this round with you." He winked and then gently bent Dean's legs. He readied his lover, got positioned and entered him slowly, loving the reaction Dean had to being filled up. 

Aidan on the other hand already was quite full of Kili and was deeply kissing Dean as he too was filled up. 

There was no such thing as 'taking their time' that night. All four were too turned on and just craved release. Once it hit, no doubt everyone in Rivendell heard but the Dwarrows and Men could care less at that point. Fili and Kili collapesed on their lovers and, after Aidan turned to hold Kili close, Fili started to chuckle as he caught his breath. 

"What's so humorous, brother?" Kili asked and Fili just shook his head. 

"Dean." The Heir finally got out.

"Hmm?" 

"We still have a bet to satisfy."

"Oh man.. that's right. Can we do that later?"

"Definitely." 

 

* * *

Thorin had been excited to return with the news of what Elrond's work had revealed about the map. As he showed Dwalin and Balin, his determination to get going that evening was stopped by a few familiar cries off in the not so far distance. 

The King's face just flatlined as he stared at nothing in front of him. 

Finally Dwalin chuffed him on the shoulder and laughed. "At least they aren't fighting any longer, Thorin. That's something to be grateful for, yes?" 

"....Quite." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......................................................................... fuck. me. running.


	23. Like Thieves in the Night (or) On Kings and Being Stuffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 chapters were spent in Rivendell. That was 2 and a half weeks in real life they actually spent there.  
> Just think. They were prisoners in Murkwood for almost 3 months. I aint writing no 48 chapters in Murkwood.
> 
> Okay folksess, strap yourselves in because we are starting the ascent up one huge huge HUGE hill.  
> I'd say prepare for the drop, but aint no way, honey. Aint no way you can prepare for the drop. 
> 
> I'm not even sure how I'm going to prepare for the drop. This won't happen for a spell so you're safe for now. Enjoy the view as you're carried up, up, up. 
> 
> That's the only warning I'm giving. 
> 
> And as always, your continued trust in me is appreciated.  
> I'm going to need it all once that drop hits the bottom.... and you're going to need it too when that car on this ride you're on with me starts to ascend yet again.

 

Thorin had Dwalin wake the sleeping Dwarrow's. It wasn't even close to dawn but the King wished to get a quick start to make up for any time lost. While his right hand man was busy waking the rest, Thorin went to the room his Nephews were sharing and softly opened the door. Heh. Apparently the beds were big enough to fit four as that was how many bare asses met Thorin's half awake gaze. 

At least his _Nephews_ were getting some. With a soft growl, Thorin said, "Wake up. We're leaving in twenty minutes with or without you." He then shut the door and returned to where the rest were already stretching and getting their things together. 

Fili and Kili were up immediately, used to being woken at a moment's notice. Seeing Dean and Aidan still asleep, the two Durin lads shared a smile before hopping onto the bed and decorating each man's face with little kisses while urging them to wake. 

Dean's eyes opened and, seeing Kili smiling not two inches from him, he groaned, grabbed the archer and pulled him down next to him, giving him a deep kiss as his hand started to stray down his side. Kili reluctantly stopped the motion and softly said, "I'm afraid we have to put that off for a while, Dean. Thorin came in. Said we're leaving in less than 20 minutes."

"If he would have woken us an hour ago..." Fili grumped a little as he tugged Aidan up to a sitting position before proceeding to toss his clothing at him. "Wake up, Ayzung. If we hurry maybe there will be some breakfast left." 

"Uncle no doubt will want us out of here before we get breakfast, Fee." Kili pointed out and his brother thought on it then nodded. The four dressed and then headed out to meet the others. 

"What's with the early departure?" Ori asked around a yawn and Thorin told him, "I want to be on our way. We already lost time here. We'll pull a fast pace this day and hopefully run into no issues." Though no one really liked the idea of a fast pace, Thorin made sense and, once all things were packed, the Company made their way out of Rivendell.

Bilbo kept pausing to look back occasionally and the Durin lads knew what he was feeling. Though their Uncle disliked the Elves, Fili and Kili had grown to appreciate the beauty of the place, the kindness of the Elves, the safety the place offered - and all the growth which was had with the two actors. Fili had to smile inwardly, so glad he'd gotten to Aidan and brought him here. It had made a profound difference in Dean's overall demeanor and both Durin lads had their equal lover. It wasn't just two on one any more. Aidan was so much like Kili in every way. And Dean. Fili was proud of Dean. Long gone was the actor who'd come there, not knowing much, unsure exactly who Fili was; he now was able to joke with the brothers, pull pranks, had the same 'sentence finishing' aspect he and Kee had. Fili was more than sure that, if Dean did return with Aidan, the Dwarrow Heir had nothing to worry about regarding his namesake being portrayed wrong. 

That was no doubt the best thing he'd ever accomplished in his short life and he held his head high with pride as he entered the cave the Company so long ago entered Rivendell by. 

Once everyone was outside, they looked around warily, seeking out any Wargs and Orcs, but those threats were long gone, thankfully. The Company managed to walk a half mile when they came across a semi rotted body of a felled Warg - and the absolute disgusted sound which came from Aidan both amused and resonated within the Dwarrows as a whole. 

"What in the name of all that is sacred is _that_ fecking thing?" Aidan got out, positively disturbed beyond measure. 

Dean came up to him and casually said, "That? A dead Warg." 

" _That's_ a _Warg_?" 

"That's a Warg." 

"But Peter..."

"Was never here, now, was he? This is the real deal, though," Dean held his breath and leaned over to take the creature in better before stepping back, "it almost looks a little better in this state than it did alive." 

"You've _got_ to be fecking me." 

"Maybe later but not now, Aid." Was Dean's reply and he reached out, took the actor's upper arm and led him away from the felled corpse, keeping up with the rest of the Company. 

Just as Dean had done when he first arrived, Aidan was now looking all over, taking everything in and just in complete awe. "I can't believe I'm actually here."

"I know the feeling." Dean replied, taking his hand and giving it a loving squeeze. "I think my mouth never closed for a good hour. And everything is so clean, fresh, untainted. Lack of people, cars, exhaust, loud..anything."

"Yet there is still war." Aidan softly said, mouth furrowing some. "Is there any place this doesn't rear its head? Ridiculous." 

"It is. I guess as long as there are cognizant beings roaming about, there will be dispute." 

"I could still do with some Burger King. Best ever. Ugh." Aidan said, deciding to change the subject. 

"Oh god, you're so right. Last time I was at the King, it was when that new burger came out. I never ate so well. I had two." Dean admitted. "I was stuffed solid." 

Thorin must have overheard them because he looked back at them, let a few Dwarrow's pass him and fell into step with the men. "Tell me about this King which you speak of. He fed you quite well?" 

Aidan tried to hold in his grin as Dean nonchalantly replied, "A great King, indeed, Thorin. So much food you couldn't believe it. The kind of meat that melts off your tongue and - "

"Now wait." Kili and Fili trotted up to walk behind the actors, Kili sounding a little miffed. "I do hope you're talking about food meat and not the actual meat of this King. I don't mind hearing of your love for Aidan, Dean, but to hear you speak of another like this, about being stuffed solid; and Royality, too.... what's so funny?" 

Aidan and Dean had fallen against a rock, lying over each other, positively howling with laughter. At the looks the Durin's gave them, the two stood up and tried to kill their laughter, but then Aidan snorted which set them both off again. 

"It's not.... it's not...." Dean tried but he just couldn't, due to being overtaken with laughter, so Aidan attempted, "It's a food place! FOOD! Oh god my sides, I can't feckin' even!" They lost it again, while Thorin, Kili and Fili all stood there, arms folded, looking like they seriously could not understand those two at times. The look on the Royal's faces just made the two actors laugh even harder. 

With a shake of his head, Thorin moved on, glad he wasn't from their time. He'd never survive it, what with people getting stuffed by Kings in food places.

Kili and Fili each helped the still laughing actors up and they kept walking, rolling their eyes when Dean or Aidan would occasionally let out a chuckle. It still made the Durin lad's smile a little. It always was good to hear their loves laughing. 

* * *

* * *

a/n before the note: 

poopyfuck. I almost ran out of writing ideas here. There may be something wrong with my writing accelerator. It seems to be losing gas. D: 

No wait, maybe not. I have a feeling the next few chapters will be more 'tag a longs' than anything. This is what happens when you only have 1% of a fic planned and the rest just happens as it does. Ah wait, maybe the lads can ask the actors more about life in the 9th age, yes? Okay, good. Now more ideas are coming. Trying to fill in what they all do between the Major Events We See On Screen is harder than it seems.

WAIT, WHAT IF I MAKE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF THINGS YOU READERS WOULD WANT TO READ? Have any of you had any ideas pop in mind while reading? No, not 'what are they doing in Dean/Aidan's time' though yet again maybe. I could pull one chapter or so. Maybe. Any other ideas? please post below. It'd be so appreciated. 

oh and btw, my icon pic on here is SO how Aidean were laughing. It's too perfect. 

 

 


	24. An Unexpected...Everything.

For the first three days after leaving Rivendell, Thorin kept true to his word and pushed the Company hard and fast. Although it was slightly difficult to get back into the whole 'moving fast' aspect the first day, especially after their few weeks of a sedentary lifestyle, everyone had adapted by the second day. Aidan was a little sore as it was far more of a workout than he'd ever had to go through and Dean had chuckled, remembering his first push with the Company during his first few days.

"You'll get used to this, Aid." He goodnaturedly told Aidan who had just given the other man a _look_ before saying, "Just wish it were now. And here I thought I was in top shape. This sure humbles a lad." 

"That it does." Dean nodded. "Thorin usually stops us around dusk to set up camp so it won't be long." 

"Won't be long.... it's only noon if that!" Aidan grumped softly but kept on, grateful to have the company of Dean and the Durin lads with him to keep him going - especially Dean. 

He'd follow that man anywhere, after all.

Thankfully things grew easier and by the mid-afternoon of the first day, Aidan was somewhat used to the pace and Thorin had thankfully slowed them a little, though he still wished for good time. When the group made camp, it was surprisingly well before dusk which everyone was rather glad about. They had passed a river which had a decent waterfall and, though the Dwarrow's as a whole weren't into daily baths, Dean and Aidan were and welcomed the chance to wash the grime off them from their travels. 

First, however, there was the matter of dinner. While Kili, Dwalin and Gloin went to hunt more food - and apparently decided to run their contest they'd made while in Rivendell - the two actors decided to make use of the wait and went to Thorin to see if there was anything they could do to help the Company. 

"Well." Thorin thoughtfully said as he looked the men over. "If Dwalin were here, I'd have you both take turns sparring with him just to keep you limber and to gauge just how well you wield a weapon. Hm... we do need some firewood. Perhaps you two and Ori could fetch enough to make a decent fire." 

"Not a problem." Dean smiled and soon the three were out gathering small logs and branches. 

Sometimes making camp was dull and not a single thing happened but good food, good tales, and decent sleep. Dean preferred it that way, versus running for their lives or facing death. _And_ facing death, if truth was told. There was no 'or' about that aspect. Now that Aid was there, Dean knew he'd be double worried. Though Kili and Fili could well tend to their own hides, and of course Dean would worry about them as well, Aidan was his concern. He already felt bad about the horrors both of them would have to deal with in the future so times like these were very much appreciated. 

The Company was pleased with the wood the three had gathered and soon the comfort of the roaring campfire had the group in a jovial mood. Kili, Gloin and Dwalin had returned, each carrying their own kills and a friendly argument broke out regarding who got the greatest kill. No Dwarf wanted to part with their coins, after all. 

"Kili has two rabbits and a pheasant, Gloin has two pheasants and a rabbit, and, though Dwalin didn't get a bear, he has a rabbit, a pheasant and two squirrels. Given quantity, I'd say Dwalin won." Dori pointed out.

"No! Quantity shouldn't count. What are two squirrels?" Kili asked and Ori nodded with an apologetic look to Dwalin. 

"He makes sense, Dwalin. Though squirrels are good, they're so small, two of them really count as one rabbit or a pheasant, wouldn't you agree?" Ori asked and that was then the argument for Dwalin's bounty versus the others' broke out. 

Aidan and Dean, sitting with Fili, were trying not to laugh too loud while Fili sat there just grinning and watching the goings-on. 

"Dwalin clearly shot four beasts while you both shot three each. That should end this right here and now." Nori stated and Dori agreed, but Oin pointed out, "He may have, yes, but would you rather eat a squirrel or a rabbit?" 

"Well, a rabbit of _course_ but a squirrel is still food! You just need more of it and Dwalin brought down more, therefore, he should win!" Balin stated from his seat next to Thorin, who just watched the playful banter with a small smile on his face. 

Bilbo, however, was concerned. He wasn't too used to how the Dwarrow's bet and never could tell when they were joking as their tone and actions could seem rough, but Thorin gently assured him all was well and no bloodshed would take place over rabbits and squirrels. 

Ori had kind of backed out of it as he was clearly not on the same side his brothers were and just watched the whole debackle. 

Finally Bifur signed something and Bofur let out a loud laugh. "HA! Bifur gets it!"

The 'warring' Dwarrow's all turned to Bofur who grinned hard, his dimples showing proudly in the light of the campfire. "Bifur just pointed out that this really doesn't matter at all. Look!" He gestured to the catches on the ground. "We have four rabbits, four pheasants and two squirrels. Bifur says we ALL win because we're going to feast quite well this night and this IS what we wanted, right?" 

Gloin was the first to smile huge. "The Dwarf is right! Good call, Bifur!"

And thus the great dispute ended as the smell of cooking meat filled the air. 

There wasn't one living being around that campfire who wasn't salivating at the idea of 'no green things ever again' and anticipated the first taste of the meat they missed for too long. 

"I tell you, lads. A Dwarrow is not meant to live on greenery. No offense, Bilbo." Bofur said, pure heaven in his voice as he took a giant bite of his piece of rabbit. 

"None taken, Bofur." Bilbo smiled, glad to see the Company on happy ground again. Thorin had the Hobbit sitting right next to him and both Kili and Fili noticed that, usually one for personal space, their Uncle had Bilbo sitting completely against his arm. Or maybe Thorin was sitting completely against Bilbo. Neither one seemed to mind and that made the Nephews grin at each other, especially when Thorin lowered his head and said something softly to Bilbo, who looked up at the King and gave him a shy nod before turning back to his meal, suddenly very interested in it. 

"Brother," Fili whispered, "I know that look on Uncle's face. It's the same one I give you when I want some time with you. I dare say Uncle is starting to think rather warmly of Mister Baggins, there." 

"Agreed, Fili." Kili whispered back, eyes twinkling and, when Thorin met his Nephews sparkling gazes, he studied them for a moment before saying, "Don't even think of pranking me tonight, Kili and Fili. Don't _even_ think on it."

"We were thinking no such thing!" Fili got out to which Thorin nodded. "Mhm. Just don't." 

* * *

When Bilbo walked off that night to relieve himself and Thorin followed suit a few minutes later, Kili and Fili just had to see if the two were kissing. It was too perfect for them NOT to be doing something like that and, with a hush motion, the two snuck through the wood on the others' trail. 

When they heard Bilbo's voice and the reply of their Uncle, the Nephews grinned at each other and silently made their way to the area the others were at. They found a good thick grouping of bushes which hid them well and peeked out once things grew a little quiet. 

As the two Nephews silently made their way back to camp, Dean and Aidan noticed the pale looks instantly and, when the two sat and stared ahead at nothing as if shell shocked, the actors shared a look and each put a comforting arm around their own respective Dwarrow.

"Kili, what's troubling you?" Dean softly whispered as he held the trembling archer close. 

"I..... this... but... we...." Was all he could get out and, given the look Aidan shot Dean from over the brother's heads, he was faring no better with Fili. 

Dean gently turned Kili's face toward him and gazed into those haunted eyes. He reached up and tenderly caressed Kili's cheek. "What is it, love?" 

Fili was the one who broke the mystery. "Uncle.... we just wanted to see if he was kissing Bilbo." 

"And?" Aidan asked gently and both brothers winced hard when a keening wail - apparently Bilbo - broke the silence, causing the rest of the Company to look in the direction it came from. None made to move as they all shared knowing looks and, figuring it out, Aidan and Dean just held their Dwarrow close, comforting them. 

"I think almost everyone has essentially 'walked in' on a family member getting it on at least once in their life." Dean softly said and Kili just snuggled closer to the actor while Fili softly whispered, "Make the images go away..."

"They burn..." Kili finished with a whimper.

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back at the clearing..........

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger because I must leave for work. I'll be back in like 5 hours or so. And i have tomorrow off as well. More writing. 
> 
> I trust you know what said cliffhanger is about anyway. You've stuck with me this long.   
> Stick with me for a few hours here and then we can read about Thorin sticking Bilbo.
> 
> Fair trade?   
> Fair trade. <3


	25. The Passivity of a Hobbit

"See how angry Dwalin is about not winning? He really wanted that bet to pay off."  
  
That's what Thorin had whispered in Bilbo's ear and the Hobbit had started a little, worried that World War One would break out. Thorin, feeling Bilbo's worry, rubbed his back a little and then had whispered, "You seem tight. I should help loosen you up this time."  
  
Bilbo nearly choked on his tea but managed to keep as 'normal' looking as he could. See, Bilbo had had this ridiculous urge to take Thorin aside and just kiss him and it had been growing for a while now - but Thorin was a King and Bilbo was just a Hobbit, not even remotely a Dwarf - and what in the world ever would a Dwarrow King want with a mere Hobbit? But even that fact didn't keep the odd and unfamiliar thoughts from decorating the Hobbit's mind now and then.  
  
 _Fine_. All the time. There was a reason Bilbo walked behind Thorin. Well, everyone else did too but he did it because of that view. Not that there was much of a view given Thorin's layers of clothing and that cloak he wore but still. A Hobbit could imagine, couldn't he?  
  
But now, as Thorin had whispered in his ear how tight he was and that he should help loosen him up, the poor Hobbit took it all sorts of ways that the Bilbo Baggins of a few months ago NEVER would have.  
  
 _This_ Bilbo felt a little smile touch his lips despite trying to look 'normal' and nonchalant. His eyes watched the Company until not one was looking their way and he leaned up to whisper in reply, "I bet you could loosen me up perfectly, Thorin. Pity there are too many around..." He took a casual drink, relishing to himself the way Thorin stiffened up next to him. 

The joy the Company felt while finally enjoying their coveted meat made for a content dinner; the jokes were flowing, and the entire atmosphere was filled with lightened spirits all around. When Gloin made a fairly dirty joke and Bilbo laughed outright, Thorin's eyebrow had raised and he shifted where he was sitting, feeling an urge grow deep in him. 

Finally the meal was over and a few Dwarrow's got up to gather the dishes and went to clean up the area while everyone moved into their own little groups to chat until it was time to sleep. The mood was still lighthearted and fun, and, as Bofur pulled out his pipe and lit up, the others followed suit, soon encompassing the area in the sweet woodsy smell of pipeweed. 

These were the moments Bilbo treasured above all. Though the serenity of it reminded him of a warm summer night in Hobbiton, it was the company which made him feel alive and happy. Though he was happy in his home, this was something much better. Never had he thought he'd grow fond of Dwarrow's - never had he thought he'd be craving the King of the Dwarrow's. 

Too bad nothing would come of it. 

He thought. 

A little later, as good tea was want to do, Bilbo felt the call of nature hit him and, with a murmured, "Excuse me" to Thorin, he rose and went into the woods a little ways to find a good, private place to relieve himself. Though he remained alert as he went, knowing that despite the serenity a few yards behind him there were still dangers around, he still gave a little start when, after he fixed his pants and turned to make his way back to the camp, he nearly bumped into Thorin.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come up, Thorin." Bilbo gave a breathless laugh, his heart pounding harder - though if it was from the minor fright of the unexpected encounter or from the encounter itself, he couldn't say. 

It was then the moon decided to shine some rays down as the light breeze moved a few tree branches out of the way and they hit the King, lighting up his features in an almost ethereal manner. Bilbo found himself staring and, as he realized he was doing so, he looked down, embarassed to be caught outright. Thorin reached over and gently raised his chin so he was looking at him again.

"What you said back there while we were eating," Thorin said in a soft yet husky voice, "almost made me drag you into the woods right then and there." He laid his hands on Bilbo's shoulders and held his eyes deeply. "It took all the self control I possessed to stay where I was. However, my self control is nearly depleted so, if you would have me, Bilbo, I would take you right now." 

Bilbo just blinked, glanced over to where the campfire was visible and not too far off and met the King's eyes again. As if reading Bilbo's mind, Thorin gave a low chuckle, took his hand and walked them farther from the Company. The whole trip, Bilbo was having an internal war with himself. 

_"What are you doing, Bilbo Baggins? He would just take you one time and be done with you."_

_"Even so, it'd be amazing. I'll never have this chance again, perhaps, so why not?"_

_"Because you are a Baggins, and Baggins do not rut with just anyone who crosses their paths. Especially not a Dwarf. Especially not a male. Especially not a male Dwarf KING."_

_"I'm also a Took. Took's take what they want, don't they? They are known for their need to expand their horizons, travel, do things out of the norm. Well, this is about as out of the norm as this Took will ever go, and quite frankly, THIS Took is going to enjoy every moment of this."_

With that, Bilbo gave a slight nod, shutting up the other voice. 

And as soon as Thorin stopped walking, Bilbo freaked the ever loving fuck out of both of them by grabbing Thorin and pulling him down into a deep kiss- tongue and all. 

_"A Baggins' doesn't DO this and-"_

_"Shut. Up. To Mordor with you, all ready!"_

Bilbo, quite pleased with himself, deepened the kiss, knowing Thorin was disheveled; it was obvious when the King moved back a little, eyes wide and mouth a perfect O of surprise. _  
_

That didn't last for long as Bilbo simply said, "So, about loosening me up?"

There was only a pause for a nano second before Thorin pounced the Hobbit, taking him to the forest floor and easily divested him of his clothing before removing his own. 

"Fast mover, Thorin?" Bilbo gasped, to which the King replied in a smooth, velvet voice, "If you knew how long I've craved you, Hobbit, you'd accuse me of taking _too_ long." 

"Well then, if that's the case, carry on. It's rather hot." Was Bilbo's reply and in the next breath, Thorin was ravishing the Hobbit's mouth, giving no quarter what so ever. His hand slicked down Bilbo's side, taking hold of his cock and giving it strong strokes. 

A long mewling cry left the Hobbit's lips at both the contact and sensation and he gripped the King's shoulders, lifting his head and giving Thorin's shoulder a bite. That seemed to light the proverbial fire inside the King, who let out a very aroused growl and crushed Bilbo against him tightly. 

Something dirty and wanton-like snapped to vivid life inside Bilbo then and, sleek like a panther, he rose to a standing position and threaded his hands into Thorin's hair, caressing his scalp for a few moments before giving an insistant tug. Thorin went with the motion and, when Bilbo gasped out, "Knees.", the King's eyes widened but, amazingly enough, he did as his Hobbit wished, now on his knees before the beautiful creature, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Seeing the same lust in the Hobbit's eyes had Thorin hard as a rock and he reached up to stroke Bilbo more, greatly approving of the Hobbit's size. 

Bilbo's eyes half closed at the sensation and then he moved his hips forward slightly, brushing the head of his cock against Thorin's lips. For a brief moment, the King paused, finding himself in a position he'd never been in before nor allowed any past lover to take with him, but it was Bilbo, damnit. Bilbo, the very Hobbit he'd dreamt of, the very Hobbit he'd stroke himself to release to almost every other night. 

He'd render himself to the Hobbit this night and let him take the upper hand. It'd be a first to be the one getting 'used', though Thorin knew it'd be a two way street. He meant to make the Hobbit his for life, after all, and quite frankly, this side of the usually passive creature was beyond erotic. Without a further thought, Thorin moistened his lips and took Bilbo into his mouth, doing that which he had only ever had others do to him. 

Bilbo had his hands resting on the King's shoulders and his head fell back in pure pleasure as Thorin licked, stroked and seemed to swallow his entire length, doing things with his throat which nearly caused the Hobbit to fall to the ground. Instead he gripped Thorin's shoulders tighter and began moving his hips faster, thrusting into the King's mouth with no apologies. 

Thorin was in confounded bliss. Never in his life had he been treated to this kind of carnal delight. Instead of taking the dominant role, he was allowing the meek and mild Hobbit to use his mouth like a fuckhole - and Thorin absolutely _craved_ it. At one point, Bilbo growled erotically, "Maybe I'll get behind you and take you, hm, my King?" 

_Mahal, what sweet angel of carnal lust did the Valar_ send _to him?_ Thorin's thoughts went absolutely wild with the vision of the Hobbit rutting him from behind. Could he do this? Could he let Bilbo fuck him like an animal instead of the other way around? 

When Bilbo grabbed his shoulders tightly, leaned down and muttered the dirtiest of things in his ear, Thorin instantly had his decision. Yes, yes and _ **yes**_ he could do this and he would. How did he not _know_ he had this side of him?! He'd been alive for almost 200 years and never ever would have allowed another to take him. 

Yet for Bilbo, he'd do anything. 

It was then Thorin made his thoughts reality. He reached up, gripped Bilbo's face, pulled free from his cock with a 'plop' and growled, "Take me as hard as you want, Bilbo. Give me your all. I give myself to you fully, and you are the only one who has ever and will ever do this to me." 

Bilbo moistened his lips, seeing the King so sexually charged and at HIS beck and command - and he lost a little of his wanton drive. "If you're sure..."

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life, Bilbo." Thorin said, eyes glowing with need and he pulled the Hobbit down, falling to the ground and letting his body cushion Bilbo, lips claiming his in a fiery kiss, holding him tightly. 

Finally he asked in a very husky voice positively drenching with desire, "How do you want to take me? On my back or on all fours?" 

"On your back. I want to be able to kiss you and look at you, Thorin." Bilbo decided after a momentary pause to debate. With that, Thorin got a little more comfortable, bent one leg at the knee and gazed up at Bilbo who knelt between his legs, tracing over the King's stomach muscles. 

"I truly hope I'll please you. Despite my words and how aroused I am, I... am afraid I've never done this before." Bilbo admitted and, instead of turning Thorin off, that fact was akin to pouring gasoline on his already flaring inferno. 

"My precious, amazing, brave Hobbit. I will help you, and then you'll know what to do by instinct." Thorin gently said, took hold of Bilbo's hand and drew his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet and then relinquished them. "Use your fingers now to get my entrance wet, then slip a finger inside me."

As Bilbo followed Thorin's tutelage, he soon had two fingers deep inside Thorin and was curling them experimentally - eyes growing wide as he hit a certain area which caused Thorin to stiffen up: body and cock, if the latter was even possible to get more stiff. Soon the King was doing his own mewling, lower body gyrating with zero apologies as Bilbo readied him.

"Dear...Bilbo... whenever you're... ready... replace your fingers.... uhghhhhhhh... with that beautiful cock. But first ......ohhhhhhhhhhhhh you're going to kill me in a good way..... first spit on your hand.... and ready your cock like I did....mmmmm.. with your fingers....." 

All this was new to Thorin, both having to teach and preparing to be taken - but as Bilbo slowly began to enter the King, the teacher in the Dwarrow shut up as Bilbo definitely would know what to do with his first in/out. 

Both of their jaws went slack soon as Bilbo bottomed out inside Thorin and they took a moment to get used to the new, strange sensation, and then, when Bilbo slowly pulled out partially and sank back in, the cries which left both spoke loudly. Soon Bilbo was thrusting in Thorin, kissing him deeply while the King held him tightly, enjoying everything and SO grateful that no other had plundered him before Bilbo had. 

And then the sneaky Hobbit slicked a hand around Thorin's cock and started stroking it, causing the King to buck up suddenly, almost tossing Bilbo off him, but a quick arm around the Hobbit kept that from happening. "You are going to be the death of me and I would not complain. Death from pleasure given by you is a wonderous way to go." Thorin declared, breath coming heavier and faster by then. Bilbo too was panting, light sweat covering his upper body as Thorin's inner muscles gripped his cock, squeezing just right. 

It wasn't long before Bilbo felt his release building up, as if every cell in his body suddenly shot to a vivid energetic life of their own and, as he grabbed Thorin's hand and entwined their fingers, he let out a cry and let loose, the King soon following. 

Once their breathing calmed, Bilbo let himself slip out of Thorin and collapsed on top of him, the two sharing gentle kisses, the inferno sated into an ever burning ember, just waiting for the next time it could roar to life. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... passive Hobbit my ass.
> 
> Or Thorin's ass, really.
> 
> Do you know what I was listening to while writing this?   
> Skyrim battle music.   
> Skyrim battle music turned meek and mild Bilbo into crazed sex demon extraordinaire.  
> I don't even. 
> 
> I hope this was passable for Thilbo fuck. *nods*


	26. Appetite, a Universal Wolf

Onward the Company went, the hours passing both quickly and slowly. The terrain wasn't too hard to navigate, though they were getting into the rolling hills which precluded the mountains coming up.

Aidan had definitely gotten his legs and wind, stamina now equal to Dean and the rest of the Dwarrow's and he was able to keep to any pace which Thorin deemed necessary. He could now also joke with the others which Dean loved. It was preferred over seeing Aidan's breath coming hard and fast and unable to speak. There definitely was a difference between being in shape for filming and being in shape for this. A huge difference. 

The Company stopped at a stream to get washed up and fill their waterskins before heading out again. It was a perfect day, not a cloud in the sky, no enemies anywhere, save for a small traveling caravan of a few Men who paid the Company no heed as they really were too far off to notice. Dwarrow's had strong eyesight, after all, so they were usually ahead of the game as long as they had a clear avenue for sight. 

After making their way up a rocky path into a small woods, Thorin decided to have the Company make camp. Gratefully, bedrolls and packs were set down, firewood was gathered and Bombur started on readying their dinner. Soon the scrumptious smells of meat cooking with potatoes and other wild vegetables and herbs permeated the camp. 

Dean raised a brow when the wild vegetables were added and, seeing his look, Bombur let out a great laugh. "These are fine as long as the majority of the meal is meat, Dean! They add a distinct flavoring to the stew along with the herbs, see. We just were never made to live on vegetables alone." He gave the pot a stir, brought some to his mouth to sample and let out a satisfied hum. "And I think you will be delighted with the end results. Should be ready in about twenty minutes so have a seat and prepare to eat well this evening." 

Bofur sat by Dean across the way and smiled. "And now you see why I keep him around. He's an amazing cook, not to mention a fine brother." 

Bombur beamed before returning his attention to his stew preparation. "There are a few things about Dwarrow's which maybe you both have learned already." The cook said jovially as he stirred. "We live for mining and creating, but we also live for eating. Show me one Dwarf who does not have a strong appetite and I'll tell you he is not full Dwarrow."

The others agreed in full and then the conversation moved to who had eaten the most in one sitting in their lifetime, the bets then resuming on who could eat the most once they got to Erebor. 

Dean leaned over to Bofur and softly said, "Apparently Dwarrow's also live for betting." 

"That we do, lad. That we do." The toy-maker chuckled before putting his hand up to get into the bet. 

* * *

 Fili had grown close to Aidan and Kili even closer to Dean, but the two Durin Royals still made time for each other, though they truly wished for a few hours to fully love the other. It wasn't that they didn't love the two actors - nothing would stop that - but they truly needed some alone time to make their own bond stronger. One had to have contact with their One almost daily in order to feel complete, be it a touch or a kiss or even more, and though the lads did that, they were feeling the desire to share a little more intimacy. Gloin and Bombur were able to function just fine with leaving behind their Ones, but they also had the closeness of family with them on the quest. Things were slightly different for Fili and Kili though and everyone understood their needs and reasons for them.

Not to mention the brothers were still quite young in Dwarrow years and had libido's stronger than diamonds.

That evening before dusk fell, the two Durin's each gave their actor loves a kiss, assuring them that they'd be back shortly. Before they headed out, Kili turned to Aidan and shyly handed him something wrapped in a cloth, gave him a kiss on his cheek  and then left with his brother to find a spot in the woods to be alone. 

"Well... that's all fine," Aidan said as he nuzzled Dean's neck, "because I've needed my own alone time with you as well. And let's see what Kili gave me here, hm?" 

Dean rested his chin on Aidan's shoulder watching as his love unwrapped the gift, and as one, a soft intake of breath left the two. Aidan held up the handmade bow complete with a beautiful leather quiver with a couple dozen arrows nestled inside. "Oh my god..." Aidan softly said, turning the bow over in his hands and then doing the same to the quiver. "When ever did he find time to make this?" 

"Couldn't tell you but it's beautiful." Dean whispered.

"That it is. I'll just have to give him a proper thanks later." 

"Most definitely. That was so thoughtful of him... Aidan, I just want to take them home with us." 

"So do I, Dean." Aidan softly said as he laid the bow on his lap, turned to Dean and held him close, their cheeks pressed tightly together. The brunette barely audibly breathed into Dean's ear, "It's not fair. They have so much life, so much joy, so much love, so much time that they should have in full. Let's do whatever we can to keep that outcome from happening. We have to." He moved so he was staring deep into Dean's eyes. "We _have_ to." 

Dean cradled Aidan's face in his hands, touched their foreheads together and vowed, "We'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Oddly, not many Dwarrow's took to their beds that night. It was as if a spark of _something_ was in the air keeping them awake. Even Ori, who normally started to yawn and nod off a few hours after dinner, was awake. 

The howls came in the middle of the night, softly at first. They weren't the nasty, snarling howls of the Wargs which still rocked Dean's dreams, but the usual soothing, smooth notes of wolves. Regular wolves just like the recordings on TV and those used in Radio. Still, the Company was on high alert, wary of the echoing calls coming from seemingly every ridge surrounding them.

Not soon after the first mournful call was heard, did a wide eyed Kili and Fili rush into the campsite, Kili trying to do up his cloak. "Uncle..."

"I heard them." Thorin said softly, rising to his feet and slowly turning around, eyes peeled into the darkness of the trees surrounding them. Every Dwarrow was up and looking for anything, eyes and ears peeled fully. Kili and Fili located Dean and Aidan and went to stand with them, all four with hands on their weapons. 

"Aidan, Dean, stay close," Fili said, staring wide-eyed into the darkness. Kili stood next to him, body rigid, tense, like a tightly-wound spring. He made the small movement to slide his hand into Dean's. 

"Azyungal, those are regular wolves, but we still need to be on guard. Game is scarce, and they are hungry." Kili whispered. The hand retreated from Dean's to clutch the fletched end of an arrow loosely.

Even Thorin watched the night, wary of the sound of the wolves. 

It wasn't ten minutes later that all sounds ceased. No call of the wolves, no birds, no owls, no buzzing of various insects. It was as if the entire world vanished leaving only the Dwarrow's, the actor's and the occasional snap of the campfire. 

Everyone was watching everyone, Fili's eyes locked with his Uncle's across the campsite. No one moved a muscle - and then, as Fili's eyes widened in full, he let out a yell, stood and spun, pulling out his sword and giving it a violent horizontal yank as he went....

The wolf, caught in mid-leap, fell bleeding out at the Heir's feet. 

That sprung the entire company into action. 

* * *

 

There were too many wolves. As the first fell, the proverbial dam broke and seemingly dozens of the creatures surged  forth to overwhelm the sixteen in the campsite. A flood of black, brown, and cream flowed from the woods to the firelight, drawn to it like moths to a flame and the sounds of starving, ready to kill wolves made a cacophony of nearly deafening sound.

  
“Stand tall!” Thorin yelled over the noise. Each Dwarrow snatched up weapons, dropping instinctively into a prepared fighting stance, waiting to make their move. Adrenaline surged, hearts pounded, and within moments of Thorin's yell, the entire campsite unraveled into chaos.

  
Aidan had enough time to note with wide eyes that these wolves were _much_ larger than the ones “back home.” He could almost see eye-to-eye with the animals.  
“Dire wolves,” he whistled, knocking an arrow as they came, meeting Kili's eyes for a brief moment before training his own back onto the approaching creatures.

  
For the actors, Dwarf Camp training kicked in strongly, and they moved as they had been taught, as Fili and Kili would move in a fight. They fought close, Dean leaving enough space for Aidan to snatch arrows from the quiver, and Aidan leaving ample room for Dean to swing one Fili’s twinned swords. The Heir had given him the sword before the howls gave the wolf pack away.

  
“For protection’s sake,” Fili had said with concern. Dean had tested the swords weight and movement, finding it like the Weta sword he used as Fili, the movie character. As Aidan had said he'd do with Kili, Dean also vowed he'd also thank Fili in his own way later.

  
There was no time to think, just time for action. Spot a wolf, swing one's sword, loose one's arrow, and move, move, move. There wasn’t even time to think of their Middle Earth counterparts, lost in the fray. This was real, this could be potentially deadly and both actors were more than aware of the facts at hand. 

  
A Dwarrow's ferocity in battle was nothing to be understated or joked about. Miners and laborers, guards and nobles, and one theif, toy-maker and a cook fought with the anger and rage of a people long scorned. A wolf pack singles out the weak, but in this case, there were no weak in the Company. Gloin screamed with rage and danger as he embedded his axe into the skull of a tan wolf, using the momentum of the swing to swat it away like a bug mid-pounce. He shifted, borrowed the force from his movement, and turned quickly, yanking the blade free, and rushed forward to help Ori. Small, sweet Ori with his slingshot found himself pinned by a younger member of the pack. The rock from his weapon found the wolf’s eye, distracting it enough to allow Gloin to find the beast’s neck with his axe. A shadow in the night slid a knife into the wolf’s belly. Nori, moving with decades of trained stealth, came from his own fight to guard his younger brother. The two adults nodded, and Gloin turned to find the next opponent.

  
Kili and Aidan, meanwhile,  had turned the terrifying ordeal into a game, shouting to one another over the cacophony of war cries, terrible howls, and the squelch of blood and gore. They each counted how many wolves they killed or injured. An injured wolf was an easier kill for their companions.

  
“That was young, it counts for half!” Kili cried.

  
“You lie! That was an adult, that brings my count to five!” Aidan buried an arrow into a wolf’s jugular with an ugly sound. “Make that six,” he crowed with a cocky grin directed over to the Prince who gave him a 'whatever' look in reply before returning to shoot more beasts. 

  
Bofur actually sang an old miner’s song as he swung his mattock to and fro, braining the poor beasts dumb enough to get in the way. Despite the song, he wore a feral, ferocious look: that of a mother cat guarding her young. That of a mad Dwarrow guarding his baby brother and his cousin. His baby brother that had almost been gored by a wolf in a moment of carelessness, until Bifur stepped in, and Bofur joined, reducing the creature to a bloody ruin.

  
Thorin, from the other side of the campsite, threw his head back and unleashed a mighty scream of rage, allowing Orcrist to bite into the Alpha’s neck. With a loud yelp, the Alpha went down, stunned yet still trying to snap its' teeth into Thorin's limbs, though the King easily kept free of the deadly maw. Dwalin came up and, after meeting Thorin's eyes, he sank his warhammer into the Alpha's skull, smashing the bone and causing the gore to seep from the now dead animal's eyes, nose and mouth. 

With the loss of the Alpha, the remaining pack seemed to realize that they had no leader and therefore, their courage rather left. With a few warning snarls, they turned tail and ran, soon leaving the area silent for a while as Dwarrow's made sure their fellow companions were unharmed in any way. Aidan and Dean were being looked over by a concerned Fili and Kili, despite the actors chuckling over the protectiveness, while insisting they were fine. 

"Aidan. Dean." Thorin called softly and the two walked over to where he stood, careful not to get too much gore on their shoes. Kili and Fili were right behind them and everyone as a whole waited for their King to speak. He looked the two actors over, face devoid of any emotion and finally let out a breath. "You both fought bravely. Though those were just mere wolves, you both proved yourselves. It's good to know we have no worries where you two are concerned." Thorin then did something which was rare for him to do. 

He smiled. It was a weary smile but a smile all the same. "Let's get packed up and find a better place in which to pass the night." He told the Company. 

No one had to be told twice. Everyone was eager to sleep after that. 

 

* * *

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have suffered STRONG writers block, but I have to offer a TON of thanks and credit to kenporusty for giving me an amazing few paragraph 'starter' which kicked the writer's block out of the galaxy. Also since I had a horrific time with fight scenes, she was so kind to beta that aspect of this tale and cleaned it up, added here and there and made it fantastic. With her permission, I used her input. 
> 
> Thank you so SO much. This chapter wouldn't have gone where it did without your help, my sanbâh.... my Sanáyzungmê. You are the Fee to my Kee <3


	27. Revelations

The Company headed out after gathering their belongings and didn't even pause to clean their weapons. There would be more than enough time for that after they found a more secure place to sleep. After the wolf attack, they just wished some peace and quiet where they'd not have to worry.

Thorin led his Dwarves away, everyone still full of adrenaline and not complaining about the pace. It took an hour or so before a cave was found high up on a plateau of sorts which overlooked most of the lands around them. If any one or anything were to come close, their lookouts would have plenty of warning to alert the Company. Bofur, Bifur and Bomber offered to take the first watch, and Thorin and Dwalin decided they'd do the last as the group would only sleep around six hours before heading out again. 

Once the bedrolls were set up, Aidan turned to Dean and motioned for him to follow him, so the two walked away from the rest just enough to be out of ear shot. Their conversation was short, to the point and they returned to the others almost before anyone had noticed they'd been gone. 

Walking over to where Kili and Fili had set up their sleeping areas, the two actors sat down, Dean between the Durin's and Aidan completing the small circle, also between the Dwarrow's. Both men held out their hands and, without questioning a thing, Kili and Fili took them. 

Aidan shared a look of pure love with Dean before he softly said, "We decided." 

"Decided?" Fili asked and the two men smiled lovingly before Aidan continued. 

"Dean and I would love to stay with you both once Erebor is retaken. We want to share our lives with you, share our love with you and give you both nothing but happiness, security, devotion and our love. That is, if you'll still have us." 

There was silence for a few moments and then both Dwarrow's lit up, smiling huge. Kili was the first to break the silence with a happy cry and, as he first took Aidan in his arms and then Dean, Fili followed suit. 

"You have no idea how much this warms my heart and soul." Fili softly got out, his words catching in his throat now and then. "Kili... Kili is my One and I am Kili's One, but we also have talked and, if you wish it, we'd love to make you both our One's as well. I do wish to wed Kili, but I'm sure there would be no issues with anyone if we wed you both as well. It's never been done before but there is always a first time for everything, right?" 

Both Dean and Aidan looked at each other and then gave the Dwarrow's a nod, smiles creeping up on their faces. "It'd be an honor. It's a yes from me." Dean said and Aidan echoed it. "Dean is my One as I am his One and I definitely want to marry him - but to have that bond with the two of you would be nothing short of amazing."

Even if it weren't possible for the four to legitimately marry as a group, they all knew they didn't require any fancy ceremonies whatsoever. As far as they were concerned, they were already bonded tightly and nothing would sever that. Nothing. 

Kili cradled Dean's face in his hands and brought his lips to the actor's, kissing him with a slow yet extremely emotional kiss before resting their foreheads together. As he held Dean's eyes deeply, his own filled with tears and he unashamedly let them free. Fili, meanwhile, had done almost the exact same to Aidan and, after the group shared some very binding words of love, devotion and eternal love, they lied down and held each other close, knowing at that moment, nothing would tear them apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but so emotional, it didn't need any length to it.


	28. A Gift of the Saints.

It only took a day before the Company ceased being on high alert for all things Wolf. For the longest time, any sound coming anywhere around them caused them to tense up and have a hand on their weapons. After nothing untoward had happened, Gloin ventured forth to suggest that perhaps they were out of Wolf Country and it was safe to not have to worry.

It still took a few miles before the Dwarf's words were taken as truth. 

"I still can't get over how big those were." Aidan said to Dean who nodded in agreeance. The two had never imagined the predecessors to their future wolves would be so huge and brave and overall nasty. 

"How are the wolves in your time, then?" Dori asked and everyone listened in out of curiousity as to what would be revealed. 

"Well... the size of a medium dog maybe? At most they stand about three feet..." Aidan held his hand up to give the Company a rough idea of the height. 

"Huh." Bofur stated. "That's not really a threat, is it. I mean compared to the real wolves we have here."

"Ah yes," Nori nodded, "and given those which attacked us were mere pups, I think our two guests here did - "

"Pups?" Dean got out as both his and Aidan's jaws dropped. "You mean to say those were just _babies_?" 

"Not babies persay but not to their full height at all." Dwalin interjected with a knowing nod. "Why, I believe full grown adults get to be about that much taller than you, Aidan." He moved his hands roughly a foot and a half apart. 

When Dean and Aidan looked at each other, Fili couldn't take any more of it and nudged both actors in their sides. "Don't listen to them. They're pulling you for a long one, they are." Giving Dwalin a look, Fili called up to where Thorin was standing, watching the proceedings. "Tell them it's just a joke, Uncle." 

Thorin, most expressionless, merely shrugged. "Sure. Those were full grown wolves who attacked us." He turned to keep walking, tossing over his shoulder, "That should ensure those two get at least a good night sleep, right, Fili?"

"... UNCLE, you _wouldn't_!" 

"I think he just did, lad." Balin called back and the Company chuckled as Fili and Kili tried to convince the men that the rest truly were only joking.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Aidan?" 

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

"I'm glad as well. It's definitely easier to deal with knowing you're with me, you know?" 

"I know. Believe me." 

The two walked in silence for a little while until Thorin pointed up at a overlook, calling back that they'd make camp there for the night. It wasn't a bad setup, offering a good view of everything around them. Anyone approaching would easily be seen by those who were on watch and because of that, everyone felt more than secure. There was a small copse of trees off to the left of their camp but unless something wanted to make the arduous journey up the near sheer incline up to where they were, the small 'wood' was more than secure.

After seeing where 'camp' was to be made, the two actors hung back, letting the others go ahead and get things set up. "Come on." Aidan softly said and took Dean's hand, leading him to a set of decent sized boulders which were down the path they'd walked up shortly before. They took a seat and Aidan took Dean's hand, playing with his fingers. 

"Despite all the evil that's here, it's still far safer than our time. I mean sure, there's no Starbucks, no Burger King," the two chuckled softly as the mention of their favorite junk food place brought back memories of the Durin's flipping shit over their own confusion, "and no cars, no internet... but I have you. And look," Aidan outstretched a hand and moved it across the landscape before them, "nothing has truly been 'taken over'. No skyscrapers, no traffic jams, no one is in a hurry all the time to go nowhere. I'm sure there is stress but nothing like what we're used to. And I don't like being used to that, Dean. I really don't. The more I stay here, the more I really feel in my heart that this is where I belong. This is where I'm going to live my life with you, be happy, grow old and ultimately die." 

Dean chuckled. "That would be one hell of a gravestone, mate. It'd fuck with people's heads for eons to come." 

"Ha!" Aidan gave a good laugh. "I can picture a future archaelogist going through a freshly excavated area and finding our gravestones. "Born AD 1983, Died T.A whenever." 

The two laughed and Dean met Aidan's eyes. "I'd love to see their faces. They'd probably come up with a whole deal on how people in this time didn't know numbers or that it was a marking mistake on the stone. Anyway, I surely don't want to think of you dying if it's all the same to you. "

"Neither do I! We may have worked together for a month, and I may have only been here for what... six weeks? Seven? Hell, time doesn't even exist here. Do they even have sundials?"

"I... don't know." Dean shrugged. "That's a nice aspect, too. We just have dawn, high noon and dusk. I can handle that." 

"Right? Anyway, what I was saying is that we haven't had that much time together but I really feel as if I've lived two lifetimes with you already." Aidan was deeply studying Dean as he spoke, eyes full of dead seriousness.  "I feckin' love you, Dean O'Gorman. And I meant what I said to Kili and Fili when we had our talk with them. I also have to do this correctly since we could end up going to sleep some night and waking up in our own time again. Which wouldn't really matter any because we'd still be together, yes? I mean, if we wake up there or stay here, who really knows _how_ shite works here, yanno? Anyway...." Aidan was babbling a little and Dean leaned forward to give him a loving, calming kiss, which seemed to do the job. They shared a kiss for a few moments and, when he broke contact and moved back just a few millimeters, Aidan held Dean's eyes and murmured, "So.... will ya marry me, then, Dean?" 

Of all the things Aidan could have possibly said, that was something which Dean never really contemplated on. He bit his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and then allowed a little nod to escape. "I think I'd love that, Aidan Turner. Yes, I'll marry you. I'd marry you right now if I could." 

"Why don't we? It's not like we need any fancy ceremony. Though I don't have a ring for you, I could let you wear my necklace with a medallion of Saint Christopher who gives protection to travellers and also a medallion of my namesake, Saint Aidan from Ireland. My grandmum gave it to me when I was a child; Irish church thing. But it means the world to me and it's the best token I can give you. That is, until I can get a ring made proper for you." 

Dean couldn't even say a word as Aidan reached into his shirt, took out his necklace with the medallions, undid the clasp and then reverently put it around the other man's neck. When the brunette raised the medallions to his lips, softly kissed each one and then put it under Dean's shirt, he met his soulmate's eyes and gave him a loving smile. "I love you too much for words, Dean." 

"Aidan.... I love you too. So much." 

"Far as I feel, we're already married."

"I have to agree, and I'm the happiest man in the world right now." Was all Dean could say as he smiled true, Aidan giving him the same smile back and then they shared a slow but passion filled kiss. Although they weren't far from the others, they still moved behind the boulders and took their time making love to each other, fully becoming one in every sense of the word. 

* * *

When they returned to the Company, everyone could tell there was something different between the actors and, after only a few minutes of letting everyone make assumptions, Dean and Aidan shared their news and the group exploded into happiness and joy. Those who had small instruments with them brought them out and a small celebration was had. 

Fili and Kili were just tickled pink that their loves were now bonded like that and they couldn't congratulate them enough. The announcement definitely lightened the mood of everyone, which was just what the proverbial doctor ordered. Dinner that night was lighthearted, jokes were told, stories of how Gloin and Bombur met their One's were told; it was just overall fun. 

"We'll have to celebrate proper once we're settled in Erebor," Bofur announced to agreement all around, "and, since Kili and Fili will be marrying AND incorporating Dean and Aidan into their lives as well, AND Thorin will be taking the Throne, why, we have four times the reason to celebrate!" 

That made the mood even brighter and everyone started talking as a group and amongst themselves on how the celebrations would go, who would do what, and about how grand it all would be. 

Needless to say, the entire Company got great rest that night, finally able to sleep with hope in their hearts and a promise of great times to come. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda chooched you all with that last quarter of the tale there. It was one of those "I'm writing great" pauses to have a smoke, realizes how tired I am and does a chapter ending that isn't up to my usual par. 
> 
> Tis fine. I'll make it up to ya as I always do <3 I have off til Tuesday evening and then I'll be writing til then. Almost non stop. I do have surgery friday the 12th which I'll be in the hospital minimum 2 days up to 3. I probably won't be able to write for a week or so after, but I do have 8 weeks off work. 
> 
> So I'm debating which part of this I should leave as that cliffhanger. I'll figure it out. <3


	29. Soul Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be one the last chapters til after my surgery on the 12th april but I'll do my damndest to update soon as I'm able to. IF the chapters post surgery are kind of small at first, don't worry. It's all I'll be able to do, but they should be worth the read. Skipping the giants. I don't feel like going there. Hope y'all don't mind.

The rain had a fresh, clean smell unlike anything Dean or Aidan were used to. There wasn't that underlying bitter 'pollution' smell what so ever and they actually enjoyed the cool, refreshing respite from the heat they generated as they'd walk along with the Company.

A few of the Dwarrow's were bitching about the rain as it started to come down harder, but Kili, Fili, Dean and Aidan had taken to playing around, seeing who could splash the biggest 'wave' at the others whenever a puddle was found. Though everyone was already getting soaked from the rainfall, Thorin's voice still floated back to the four, telling them to knock it off.

Party pooper. All four stuck their tongues out at Thorin's back - and all looked sheepish when the King's voice again floated back, "I see that."

His Majesticness knew no bounds, apparently. He could even see out of the back of his head. With an eye roll, the four kept walking.

It was two more days when something very familiar struck Aidan and he grew silent, not like his usual joking, smiling self. When asked by Kili and Fili what bothered him, he just shook his head, though he glanced over at Dean once the two Durin's had turned their attentions from him. The other actor had arrived a few months into filming and, though Dean hadn't filmed the particular scene, the rest had, as Peter loved to film things when the mood struck him. Shortly before Dean had vanished, they had touched upon the scene, filming a little aspect of it here and there - but Aidan wasn't sure if the New Zealander _knew_ precisely where they were. 

As the Company stopped to have a light lunch (if one could call a huge meal 'light', the Dwarrow's sure could and did), Aidan pulled Dean aside and, as his eyes took in the landscape, he softly asked, "Does this look familiar to you?" 

Dean let his eyes travel the same visual path Aidan's had and slowly nodded. "I had a feeling but wasn't too sure. Are _you_ sure, Aid?" 

With a grim nod, Aidan pursed his lips. "Positively sure. We can't let them, you know." 

"And it's going to be difficult for them to want to leave."

"Definitely. But we can not let them stay there." 

"No way." WIth that, the two returned to the others and took some food to eat, taking a seat on the ground, each in thought on how to prevent the upcoming dilemma from occuring. Aidan gently took Dean's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he gave him a look that said, "Don't sweat it." Dean gave him a halfhearted nod, one brow rising a little and squeezed the Irishman's hand in return. 

When the Company was done eating, with plates and utensils cleaned and packed up once again, Thorin let Balin lead for a while as he spoke softly with Dwalin. The rest hung back a little out of privacy while the two spoke, though Kili and Fili each sidled up to the two actors, giving them knowing looks. 

"You two have been awful quiet." Fili pointed out and both Dean and Aidan shrugged. That wasn't a good enough answer to either Dwarrow, who shared a look before Kili asked, "What is it? Are you rethinking being with us?" 

"What? No!" Dean got out, eyes widening somewhat as he took in what Kili had vocalized. "Nothing like that at all. Aidan just realized something from back in our own time is all."

Fili studied Dean for a few moments before giving a small nod, obviously awaiting more information, but Aidan merely said, "It's just eerie how this world almost replicates itself in the set designs and actual areas we'd film. Caught me off guard. Relax, you two." He reached out and lied his hand on Fili's shoulder. "There is absolutely no way either of us would even contemplate not being with you both. You already hooked us in." 

"Damned straight you both have." Dean smiled with a glint in his eye and, finally losing his worried look for a happy smile, Kili started to entertain them by telling a tale of when he was a kid and had freaked Fili out by hiding from him. Though Aidan chuckled at the right times, his mind was busy working. 

* * *

"We'll make camp here for the night." Thorin's voice came down the line of Dwarrow's not three miles out and everyone looked up to where he was gesturing. It resembled a butte with its relatively flat top, though a hybrid with a tor given how some sporadically flatter, giant rocks were perched atop other rocks and seemed a good, safe haven for the night. There were perfectly placed trees which would hide a campfire perfectly, and the entrance to a decent sized cave was barely visible from the group's current viewpoint. 

Dean could feel Aidan's tension grow as they started upward, and, once they got to the top, the two headed immediately into the cave. It didn't take thirty seconds before they came back out, walked over to Thorin and each laid a hand upon the King's shoulders. 

Thorin studied the two men for a moment, noting immediately how that usual sparkle was devoid from their eyes. "What is it?" He asked, head tilting just slightly. 

"We can not stay here." Aidan said, looking over at Dean who nodded in agreement. 

The King glanced toward the cave before turning his attentions back to the two actors. "And why not? This is a very safe area. We'd see danger before it saw us. I can't think of a more opportune place to make camp. Perhaps we could stay here for a few days as well."

"Thorin," Dean said in a no-nonsence tone of voice, "we can not stay here. There are a few things I'd - no offence to you what so ever - demand you to listen to and heed completely with no questions. This is one of them. We can not stay here." 

The silence filled the potential camping area as everyone present had heard the exchange. Thorin had grown silent. Right then, if everyone's thoughts could have been verbalized, each of the sixteen there would have spoken the same words, 'No one demands _anything_ from Thorin Oakenshield.' A pin could have dropped miles away and would have been heard as Thorin just studied the two actors from unreadable eyes. 

Neither Dean nor Aidan realized they'd been holding their breath until Thorin finally moved and said loud enough, "Gather your items. We're moving out." The collective sound of air being released only caused the King to raise a brow before he hoisted his pack back onto his back. As everyone began to head off the tor, Thorin remained with the actors, finally asking them the question they knew was coming.

"Why did we have to leave?" 

Dean took a breath and replied, "Goblins. Ambush. Things have been going ...rather.... similar to how we know..." Dean looked at Aidan for help. _This_ definitely wasn't a hard topic to talk about while skirting vital information at _all_. "How we know some things would... go." He shrugged and Aidan piped in to help Dean out some.

"Listen. We unfortunatly know ...well... everything. And we can't tell you anything. So far a few things have gone differently and no doubt because of us, the entire damned book has changed. Such is the joy of impromptu time travel. Point is, the most we can tell you is that there were Goblins waiting in that cave, and we all would have been fucked royally - and don't raise your eyebrow at me, Thorin Oakenshield," Aidan rolled his eyes at Thorin's look at 'fucked royally', "I'm being serious here. We would have been in loads of troubles. I'm sure meddling in things isn't too good but damn it. We can't just sit by here and let some aspects happen." 

Dean was just staring at Aidan with his mouth a perfect 'o', remembering what Gandalf and Galadriel had told them earlier - and Gandalf long before Aidan had arrived. Finally he said softly, "Aidan... let's work on finding everyone a better place to make camp, all right? Come on. We still have time before it's dark."

As he took Aidan's upper arm gently, leading him over to where the rest waited, Dean looked back over his shoulder to see Thorin watching the two, silently studying them. 

* * *

The new camp area was much better all around. Instead of being anywhere near the Goblins, Aidan and Dean had kept the group walking at a brisk pace, eyes constantly scoping the landscape around them until they found the perfect spot. 

"There." Dean had pointed and soon, they were all up on a bigger tor, protected on all sides, with a decent sized rocky overhand over their heads to protect them from wind and rain if more were to come. As always, a fire was set up, though small, and soon the delicious smells of Bomber's meal was wafting over the area, putting every person into a good mood. 

It was amazing how food could make or break a collective mood. 

As they ate their stew, Dwalin studied the actors and finally asked, "If you know everything about us, that means you know how all this ends, yes?"

Dean choked on his stew and, after a good back pounding by a helpful Fili, he softly said, "Thanks...." and then turned eyes onto the Dwarf warrior. "Dwalin... don't ask us that. We can't and won't say. Wait..." He held up a hand as Dwalin went to object and Dean pursed his lips before saying carefully, "Some things won't work out as everyone hopes, but good still comes from it. And I'm not saying anything else. I can't. I can not and will not do that." 

He was just waiting for Fili to remember the issue he'd had whenhe'd overheard Dean and Aidan's conversation when the latter had first shown up but thankfully, whatever Galadriel and Gandalf did to the Heir, it was sticking. Not a peep came from the golden haired Dwarrow and Dean let out a silent thanks for that little miracle. And he knew without a doubt that this time neither Gandalf or Galadriel would show up to save them from their newest blunder. 

However, Dwalin seemed to take the answer as 'how things were', shrugged and returned to his dinner, everyone else following suit. 

Dean doubted that would be the result next time. 

The usual happened after dinner: clean up, sitting about and telling stories, softly singing, Dwarrow's moving into their own groups to talk more, and then slowly everyone started to lie down to sleep. 

However, as a most ominous sound rent the silence of the night, Bilbo sat up with a gasp. 

"What was that?" 

"Orcs, hunting in the night." Fili got out, most seriously and, catching the joke, Kili added, "Big, ferocious beasts with long arms to grab you up as you try to run, legs which can outrun the fastest horse, blood red eyes which follow your every move..."

Bilbo was far from amused - and Thorin fared much less better as he stormed up to his Nephews and glared daggers at them both. "You think joking about Orc's is fun and games? DO you?"

"We were just playing around, Uncle...." Fili got out, never before having seen such rage directed toward him or his brother. 

Kili was so shocked and upset he could only stare at Thorin before looking down in shame. "Sorry, Uncle." 

"Yeah." Thorin got out and walked off a ways from the Company, staring out in the direction of Erebor. 

Dean and Aidan knew how things would go and were, in fact, happy about it. In the movie, this had happened a long while before the 'goblin' part so maybe, just maybe, they'd kept that aspect of the journey from happening. Aidan found Dean's hand, took it, and gave it a loving squeeze which Dean returned as the two gazed at each other. In that moment, despite Thorin's anger, despite the chastised silence of his Nephews and despite the low voice of Balin telling the Company why Thorin loathed Orc's so much, the two actors were sharing far more than any words could ever say. 

Aidan was holding Dean's eyes, silently letting him know just how much he loved him, how much he meant to him, and how very damned glad they'd crossed paths. Dean was taking it all in, knowing the same emotions were in his own eyes. 

When Thorin seemed to have had calmed enough for Dwalin to talk to him, the actors got up and walked off to give everyone some privacy, which Balin gave them an appreciative nod as they passed. 

* * *

"Love you so much, Dean." Aiden softly said with so much feeling as he moved so slowly inside his love. "You're my everything, my reason for existing. I hope you know that." 

"Oh god, Aidan." Dean groaned when Aidan hit the right spot, his hands clutching the brunette's waist. "How the fuck do you know how to always say the most perfect things? "

"Because I mean them." Was Aidan's gentle reply. This was definitely an impromptu coupling between them. They didn't plan to make love but something drew them together and soon, soft caresses turned into gentle kisses, which turned into slowly undressing the other and taking their time to fully enjoy each other. There wasn't one thing rushed, not one word left unsaid. Both men felt the pure emotions taking them over inside and out and neither wished the moment to end. 

When Aidan found his release, Dean kissed him lovingly and, when the brunette freed himself from his lover, they changed spots and Dean took the honors of joining with Aidan, sinking slowly into him. As their lips met, Dean entwined his fingers with Aidan's and held tightly, getting lost in his eyes. 

"Aidan, you're all I've ever wanted and needed. I don't know how I got through life this long without you. Jesus, if I ever lost you...." 

"You'll NEVER lose me, Dean. Never." Aidan vowed as his arms slipped around Dean and he pulled him down close against him. Though it made things a little harder for Dean to move in Aidan, the Irishman gently rolled so he was on top and took over moving, loving how he could feel every inch of Dean filling him up. "Listen. Nothing will sever us from the other. Nothing. I vow that to you with all I am. We're already bonded deeper than anything. I'm in your heart, you're in mine; hell, I really believe that half of our souls moved in with each other. Dean, all I wish to do is make you happy, help you feel loved, never see any pain come to your eyes for any reason. I want to grow old with you and make so many memories with you. God, I love you so _so_ much, Dean O'Gorman Turner. So _much_." 

Manly or not, at that moment, Dean didn't care two ways about the tear that escaped him and ran down his cheek. "Say it again.... please." 

Aidan knew precisely what he was talking about and brushed his lips over Dean's and then held his eyes, touching their foreheads together. "I love you SO much, Dean O'Gorman Turner. I won't let you go for anything." 

Raising his finger to catch one of Aidan's curls around it, Dean whispered, "I love you too, Aidan Turner O'Gorman, and not even every force in the entire universe could separate me from you." 

* * *

That night, when everyone was sleeping, no one stirred at the slight rumbling far underneath the ground. 

It was only when a huge shift tossed everyone to their sides (or on to their backs if they were already lying on their sides) did the entire Company sit up, some jumping to their feet - and both actors could only reach for each other with horrified looks on their faces before the earth gave way, dropping the group down, down, down.

  
Instantly (or rather, soon as the actors could get free of jumbled legs and arms flailing from the Dwarrows around and atop them), they jumped up, wide and wild eyes taking in where they were. 

Relief hit them. It was just a lower cave. 

"We can't get back up there," Thorin pointed out as Ori and Kili started to look for another way out, finally finding a single path. 

"Uncle, over here!" Kili called and soon the Company was making their way on the path, looking for their exit which was soon to come. It was a narrow path, just a long walkway chisled out by an ancient waterway which had carved its way through, so the Dwarrow's had to walk single file. 

After walking for a while, Fili softly asked, "Do you think we missed a turn off? We've been walking a long while without any sign of the outdoors." 

"We'll keep going. There has to be a means back up and out." Was the King's reply and they kept onward. 

Surprisingly it wasn't pitch black and the source of the light soon showed itself. As the Company came out into a rock slab, the torches which were hanging  on the walls came into view. Aidan and Dean gently pushed past the rest to stand up by Thorin. As they looked out, the King softly asked, "Does this look familiar?" 

Both actor's shook their heads. "Not at all." Dean said and glanced at Aidan who shook his head in agreement. 

"We should keep walking then. I can only hope those who are living here are friendly." Thorin stated, and as he started to walk, the Company followed, though Dean and Aidan shared a look. A concerned look. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop.  
>  This...... I need one more. one more chapter before I take a few days' hiatus here to heal some.


	30. Trust....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best run on sentence ever.   
> You'll know it when you read it. 
> 
> Oh and don't eat while reading this. Seriously.

As the Company made their way down the descending, circular slick path, it was obvious that it'd taken many decades - if not centuries - of consistent use. Ori slipped a little and the swift hand of Nori kept the young Dwarf from falling. 

"Mind your footing," Thorin said softly, keeping his voice down. He chose to stop the procession for a moment to get his bearings as he looked out over the cavernous room below them. 

Makeshift wooden ladders decorated the nearly vertical granite walls here and there, torches gave light in strategically placed areas and there were small pools of stagnant water speckling the floor here and there. What seemed to be various walkways littered the walls, allowing whoever made this their home to easily get from one level to another in no time. For there were levels as the Company noticed. Dori counted no less than five stories going above their current location and they were easily three above the ground floor.  This stench would occasionally hit the Dwarrow's noses, causing them to turn up; Bifur gave a little cough to clear his nose but little good it did him. 

One thing which was hard to make out as the Company was high up were some curious whitish-grey things almost covering the floor toward the middle of the room. The objects surrounded a perfectly round well, though the wall of the well was almost flush with the floor. 

"What _is_ that?" Kili wanted to know, gesturing at the oddity below and not a soul had an answer for him. Thorin decided to walk further down the path while some of the Dwarrow's wondered to themselves if that was a wise move or not. They had no idea what was down here, or who, but down they kept walking, sticking close to the Dwarf in front of them as they could. 

It was as if the path heading downward never ended, though it was only a few storeys above the floor below. Granted, it was just given how big the circumference was. The path was flush with the outer walls, after all. Steadfastly, Thorin kept on, eyes moving all over for any sign of danger or approach. It was odd to the Company how calm and still the atmosphere was. It was as if the place had been deserted for eons before the Dwarrow's found and entered it. Despite the musty smell which occasionally came to them when not battling the horrific stench which reared its head now and then, the place was well used. 

It was too quiet for being as 'well used' as it was. Perhaps the inhabitants were out. 

With a sudden cry which echoed off the walls, Bombur, who was at the end of the line of descending Dwarrow's, slipped and, though he tried to stop himself, he couldn't get a grip on the slick wall next to him and he fell forward. Just like a row of dominoes, Bombur teetered for a moment before gravity pulled him forward, making him slam into Gloin who let out a shocked yell as he was pushed into Oin who also yelled as he caused Dori in front of him to fall, who hit Nori, who crashed against Ori, who fell against Kili with an apology, who slammed into Fili, who fell against Aidan's back causing him to do a comical 'running on ice' motion before tackling Fili who knocked into Dean who instantly grabbed Balin for support and felt like an ass as he caused the elderly Dwarf to thereby fall forward where he grabbed hold of Bifur - who let out a laugh, Bifur let out a _laugh_ \- and grabbed Bofur, pushing him forward to keep the 'great game' going, which caused Bofur to pinwheel his arms, slam into Dwalin who almost kept his feet for a moment before he crashed against Thorin, who grabbed Bilbo around the waist to save him but ultimately didn't, causing the poor Hobbit,  with the weight of the entire Company falling foward against him, to land on his stomach and slid forward, therefore which started a most impressive - though very loud - Dwarven, Hobbit and Human bobsled. 

It was like a Luge but not as fast. 

Down they went, unable to stop their descent and finally landed on the bottom level in a huge pile of miffed beings. 

Ori's voice floated up from under someone's arm and leg, "At least we got down fast..." 

Everyone slowly got up, Thorin and Dwalin silently watching someone's axe, one of Fili's daggers, someone's sword and Ori's slingshot slowly slide down the last few yards of the path, coming to a stop a yard in front of the King. 

Bombur let out a little cough, "Sorry there. I slightly slipped." 

Before anyone could say anything, they heard it from a distance. A low faint beat of a drum. A cold chill raced into the cavernous room the Company stood in and encircled them, causing any exposed flesh to goosebump up relentlessly. 

"What is that?" Nori asked, peering into the distance best he could. It was dark away from the chamber they were in and even the strongest eyes couldn't make anything out. He got no answer as was expected as those who had lost their weapons hurried to pick theirs off the floor while the rest armed themselves, not daring to move or breathe as they faced this unknown approach.

But Aidan and Dean knew.

They knew before they heard the first tell tale squawlings from far off, slowly growing louder with each passing second. 

They knew before they saw the first sickly pale grey heads bobbing up and down grotesquely as the ever growing mass surged forward toward the Company. 

"Thorin!" Dean yelled, readying his weapon. "Goblins!" 

Jesus fucking christ god damn shit fuck FUCK! He'd felt for SURE they'd gone far enough to keep everyone out of danger. "How fucking big IS this place? Damn it!" He got out as the others pulled their weapons as well, only pausing for a moment before the Dwarrow's and actors surged forward to meet the incoming tsunami of over eager Goblins. 

For being shorter in stature, the Goblins were deadly swift in their movements and actions. Every thrust the Dwarves did was met with the same fury and strength from the Goblins and, though a few bodies fell, they were quickly replaced by the ever arriving hoard. 

"Fuck me, they're like roaches." Dean heard Aidan say before they both had their attentions diverted by more angry Goblins. The sounds they made were hideous and seeped into one's brain like a piercing, icy, ruthless blade, dicing unforgivingly and not letting up for anything. Between that and the sounds of metal hitting metal, grunts and cusses of those who had near calls or even suffered an injury, and the never ending rush hour of Goblins after Goblins, the sounds had meshed together into a cacophony from hell itself. 

Dwalin was weilding his twin axes as if they were part of his arms, lopping off heads, arms, and even preventing a Goblin from bringing its short sword down into Bofur's shoulder. As he pushed the Goblin away, Bofur sharply jerked his arm forward, sinking the sharp end of his mining pick into the Goblin's eye, causing the thing to let out a vicious shriek. 

Still more Goblins came. It was getting almost pointless to fight and with a look from Thorin, the Company got into a tight circle, backs all touching with Bilbo in the middle as safe as he could be, the Dwarrow's and actors holding their weapons at the ready. 

It was then they heard the most gutteral voice ever. It sounded as if it were seeping in tons of snot, the very air whatever it was was pulling into its lungs causing this horrific, stomach churning gurgling sound to come forth on every inhale... exhale....

"Who are these miserable creatures? What are they doing in my domain?" Upon the voice, the Goblins surrounding the Company grew more frenzied, some shaking their weapons, others trying to mock the intruders. "Silence!" The voice came again and, as if a lightswitch had been flipped, the entire cavern grew deathly silent. 

All the Company could hear now was the occasional twitter of a Goblin, eager to draw blood - and for a quick second, Kili let out a groan of horror as he glanced over to where the unrecognizable whitish-grey objects of earlier were seen. They were bones. Hundreds upon hundreds of bones; some in complete condition, others cracked, some in pieces. But they were most definitely bones - and not animal bones, either. Swallowing, the Prince turned his eyes upon the being who had spoken, his eyes widening in horror as the owner finally came into view. 

It couldn't even move fast. It was ... no, this was definitely the Goblin King. The Great Goblin. Ruler of all Goblins. His size was at least six times the height of the tallest Goblin and his mass was just unbelievable. It made Bombur look skinny. The thing which made Dean gag somewhat was the excessive amount of puss-packets all over the Goblin King's face and upper body. Even Thorin had to look away for a moment when one lazily popped, letting its contents ooze out. 

The Goblin King didn't even notice that it happened. His attentions were on the Company before him. "Answer me. Why are you here in my domain? To steal something, perhaps? Is that it?" 

When he spoke, the very air corrupted instantly with a stench which every Dwarrow knew was the source of the occasional odor they were smelling earlier. It was all they could do to not gag or show weakness. 

"We fell in. We did not even know you inhabited this area." Thorin replied. "It is, after all, underground." 

"That it is. Still, you're here now. And we need to figure out what to do with you. After all," A massive hand came out, moving to gesture at the floor in front of him, "you did kill some of my Goblins. That's unforgivable, wouldn't you agree?" 

"They attacked us first." 

"You came into our home. Uninvited. What are you anyway?" 

"They are Dwarves, your Majesty." Offered a Goblin who was close to the King, who then studied the group. 

"That they are. Yet two of you are not Dwarves. Men. What would Men be doing traveling with Dwarves?"

"Along for the adventure," Dean spoke, trying to breathe as shallowly as possible. "We honestly meant no harm."

"And I would have granted your leaving - but you killed my Goblins. I suppose we could grind your bodies up for food. It'd not be a lot, but it'd be something at least." 

The Goblins laughed and jeered the Company until their King silenced them. He then studed the intruders for a while before pointing at Kili. "You. You would be the first. Bring him to me." 

As the Goblins moved forward to grab Kili, they were met with a slew of axes, maces, blades, a pickaxe and two bow and arrows pointing at them. 

"You won't touch him." Thorin got out, bravely staring death toward the Goblin King, his own sword out - which made the King shriek. "He has the Goblin Cleaver! Get them! Break them, crush them, mash them, smash them! I want their bones!" 

The Goblin King took an interest in the Dwarrow King and set toward him as if to take him out personally. Kili and Fili saw this and moved forward to draw next to their Uncle but were cut off by a few leering Goblins who slashed forward attempting to remove the Heir's head from his shoulders. Kili and Aidan both drew their arrows and shot, the arrow's flying true and both sinking deeply into the Goblin's eyes, felling him instantly. 

There was no time to keep a tally of downed Goblins. The pace was too frantic, the stakes were too high, the danger was far worse than anything the Dwarrow's had ever faced and there was no time to think, much less have an escape plan. It was every Dwarrow for himself but they proved that even by themselves, they were a force to reckon with. 

Dwalin had almost turned on Berzerker mode - and Dean and Aidan would have appreciated watching him if only it were possible to do so - and was slicing through Goblin flesh like butter, weilding his dual axes like the warrior he was. When he got bored using those, he changed them out for his warhammer, crushing bones as if they were made of paper. 

Nori was using his long handled mace with a deadly elegance, sinking the spikes into skulls with a sickening crunch, tearing it free and sinking yet again, over and over as his brother spun to deflect a fatal attempt given by a Goblin. With practiced speed, Dori sank his blade deep into the Goblin's side, the tip of the sword peeking out the other side of the Goblin before being jerked free and used on another. 

Bombur was busy bashing heads with his ladle, giving his brothers enough time to dispose of the temporarily stunned Goblins - though they'd never taken on that kin of enemy nor amount of them before, the three worked with a savage grace which almost made them out to be one element. Stun, dice, slice, stun, dice, slice, over and over. 

When Ori slipped on the ground and landed on his back, he was only able to roll out of the way mere seconds before two Goblins' poisoned darts nearly caught him in his neck. Gloin reached down and hefted the scribe back onto his feet and was given a grateful smile for his effort before Oin shoved a small blade into Ori's hands. That slingshot wasn't cutting it any longer. 

Thorin and Dwalin were both concentrating on the Goblin King, trying to force him back best they could but it was mere childs play to the atrocity before them. He was merely toying with the two until he grew bored, raised his scimitar and brought it down, aiming for Thorin. Dwalin let out a terrifying bellow and shoved Thorin out of the way before rolling himself, missing the scimitar by mere inches. 

Dean and Aidan didn't realize a thing except staying alive at all cost. They fought hard, Aidan taking as many shots as he could with his bow and arrow before swooping down to pick up a dropped sword of one of the Goblins. At least it was light and the man pulled on all his training but made his thrusts and parries and slices count. Dean was in a similar boat; slitting throats where he could, stabbing into arteries, going for eyes, fingers, anything he could get close to in order to guarantee a fall or kill. 

It wasn't long after that a blinding light filled the cavern and Goblin and Company member alike paused to look up, some putting arms over their eyes to block the majority of the light while still trying to identify who it was. 

"FIght, you fools!" 

It was Gandalf and just him being there gave the Company more incentive to fight as they started toward the Wizard. "That way! Hurry!" He called out as he did what he could to impede the pursuing Goblins. Thorin and Balin led the way as the group ran into the darker areas past the cavern, heading up a similar path like the one they took to get inside the Goblin Caves. They had to fight a few stray Goblins as they went, and Ori let out a prideful shout when he stabbed one in the neck and it fell dead. 

Aidan was running neck and neck with Dean, Kili and Fili in front of them, who were right behind Thorin and Dwalin. The rest of the Company was behind them, doing their best to stave off the approaching group of angry Goblins. Even more were starting to climb up and down the walls, effectively starting to surround the intruders. 

"Go! Run!" Thorin beckoned, a wild look on his face, as he and Dwalin motioned toward the exit. Kili and Aidan stayed back some, firing off arrows into the approaching Goblins, felling some and injuring others. One of Fili's throwing blades ended up in a Goblin's forehead, dropping him instantly. Soon all the Dwarves were waiting at the exit, yelling for Kili, Fili and Aidan to run, to join them. The two Durin lads started jogging back to meet up with the others. 

With a triumphant grin up toward Dean who was waiting by Thorin and Dwalin, Aidan followed Fili and Kili, eyes on Dean's - and then his smile faded to shock. As Dean stared, he watched Aidan fall to his knees - and only then when Aidan reached out toward him, hand extended, did Dean see him cough and blood came out. A Goblin archer had shot true and his arrows had hit Aidan in his sides. 

"AIDAN! NO!" Dean roared, frozen for a moment as Fili and Kili both turned, faces paling at what was going on before them. As another arrow was shot and tore through Aidan's neck, it was as if time stopped. 

_"I love you, Dean O'Gorman Turner. I'll never leave you for any reason."_

_"I love you too, Aidan Turner O'Gorman. Not even every force in the universe could separate me from you."_

_"I can give you my medallion. Saint Christopher who gives protection to travellers and Saint Aidan, my namesake. It's the best I can do until I can get your ring made."_

_"I love you, Aidan. I'm glad you're here with me. "_

_"I love you, too, Dean. I'm glad I'm with you too."_

_"Not even death will separate us. Not even death. Not even death....."_

Dean fought hard against whomever was holding him back as he tried to get to Aidan, to get TO him, to get him out of here so he could be saved. "We need a hospital! An ambulance! Let me GO! Damn you, I gotta get TO him! He's dying! He's fucking DYING, LET ME GO TO HIM!" He roared with a voice which was quickly failing him, barely even recognising the speaker or the words behind him. Thorin was yelling. Thorin was yelling through tears. Thorin was was trying to get through to  Dean, "You have to let him go! He's _gone_! We can't let you go back for him or you'll die too! We need to get _OUT_ of here! Dwalin, get him out of here!" 

Aidan had held Dean's eyes until they rolled back and he fell forward, instantly surrounded by cackling, shrieking Goblins who lifted his limp body up, passing it down the line. Dean was still in slow motion, still violently fighting the strong hold Dwalin had on him as the Warrior hefted Dean up and dragged him to the others, Nori coming up to help, though the thief's face was beyond stricken. 

The way Dean wailed for Aidan and fought: that was precisely how every Dwarrow there would have reacted were it one of theirs to have fallen in Aidan's stead. Once all were outside, Gandalf unfortunately had to push them at a fast pace to get them far away from the Goblin Caves as he could. 

They had lost one too many that night. 

Though Dean barely realized any time had passed, by the time the Company had made camp around thirty minutes from where the Caves were, he was deep in shock, and just stared ahead at nothing, Aidan's medallions held tightly in his hand. The actor was sitting against a tree, cognizant of nothing. The grief was too strong, and the denial was too overwhelming, but when it did finally hit him, the wail which left Dean's lips hit every single member of Thorin's Company in their very hearts and souls. Ori went over to Dean and held him tightly as tears ran down the scribe's cheeks.

There was not a single dry eye anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you still trust in me?   
> I have the strongest tears running down my cheeks right now. I could barely type. 
> 
> I will update when I can. Should be in a few days. 
> 
> I feel dirty now and I'm going to go sob for a while.


	31. not a chapter but reeeeead :)

Surgery went pretty well. I'm home now. There was a fright when my blood pressure dropped to 62/42 but it was due to all the meds and anesthesia. It should be fine now. In a little post op pain but that's to be expected since I had some major issues going on that my surgeon had never seen in all her 20 plus years of doing said surgeries. She was shocked I had lived as long as I had AND that I had lived with such pain. Needless to say, I was living on borrowed time and none of us realized just how borrowed that was. 

Scary business. 

So I know this may or may not be the place to 'go there' for this kind of stuff, but as the majority of the readers here are female, I have to. I want to prevent anyone else from going through what I went through which should have cost me my life. 

If you suffer from severe time of the month cramps, or bleed heavily or bleed for a time longer than a week more often than not, or any of those combos, get checked for endo, fibroids and other issues. Don't allow dr's to say it's in your head or normal period cramps. get second, third, fourth opinions from different drs. I had TONS tell me it was either in my head or normal period cramps (I'd be on the ground screaming in severe cramping pain 22 -27 days out of the month for many decades, but it got worse the last 11 years. 5 of those 11 I went to many drs who brushed it off. 

And I finally found the two who took me dead seriously, checked me out and now saved my life literally. Heavy bleeding, super cramps, extended bleeding etc is NOT something to brush off with motrin and 'it's normal'. It is not normal. Even a family history of it, is NOT normal. 

www.hystersisters.com is a good site that has info on everything possible, it's not just for those about to have or have had hysterectomies or any other surgeries. It's everything you can think of female wise. <3

as for this story, I'll start doing more chapters soon as I can, all right? I'm tired and it's going to be a few days before I can type. Just this much wore me out. Love you all!

Oh if anyone wants details to a degree, read my reply to the first comment on here. Fucked up shit, man. fucked up shit .


	32. From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate.

Not a soul was able to sleep that night, though the majority of the Company was lying down. Some stared into the campfire, others stared into the night sky, eyes trained upon stars far away, some stared into the darkness of the night, wishing there was a way to turn back time and fix things.

All felt horrible grief. All wished to bring comfort. One still held to the grieving actor while one wished he could take _that_ ones place and yet another felt too much guilt and self-loathing anger.

Thorin was sitting off from the rest, silent and deep in thought while Balin and Dwalin sat on either side of the King. There were no words to be shared; what was there to say? The heaviness of the events which all had witnessed had torn out parts of everyone's souls in some way or the other. The King knew that the men knew of the dangers and that was why they'd be adamant to get the Company to safer grounds. And they'd travelled far - though it wasn't far enough. Thorin felt a heavy burden upon his shoulders and as his eyes shut, his body wilted a little from the weight of it all. 

"It's not your fault, Thorin." Balin told him, softly enough so his words wouldn't pass over to where Dean was. The actor hadn't moved from where he'd collapsed when they first arrived at the new camp area, nor had Ori moved from holding the man. Bilbo had joined the two and was offering comfort best he could as well, now and then raising a hand to wipe an occasional tear away from Dean's cheek - or that of his own. 

"Everyone who is part of this Company..." Thorin started, took a breath and let it out, "they are my responsibility. Though Dean and Aidan aren't Dwarrows, they are still one of ours. They meant... mean everything to Kili and Fili." His eyes flickered over to his Nephews who were silently lying still, gazes fixated on the stars above. "They were to marry. And even if I may not have liked that choice, it wasn't mine to approve of or deny, and it was driven by pure love. A bond the likes I've never witnessed before was created between those four. Now they are three and I fear it's going to affect them each in ways we can't begin to fathom. I'd gladly face ten thousand Orcs alone if it would guarantee the return of Aidan to Dean, Kili and Fili." 

 Dwalin studied Thorin and knew that the Dwarrow meant every word he spoke. Even Balin merely gave a small nod in understanding before the three resumed letting their gazes get lost in the fire before them.

* * *

Dean wept until he was incapable of producing any more tears. He never realized how tightly he was clinging to Ori - and the scribe didn't notice either as he was too concerned with being there for the actor - until his sobbing subsided and he slowly let go of the Dwarf, whispering, "I'm sorry." in a broken voice. 

"No.... there is nothing to be sorry about." Ori softly said as Bilbo nodded, gently taking Dean's hand. "Nothing at all."

"This... this is just a dream right? Me being here. I'm not really here." Dean gazed first at Bilbo, then at Ori. "I'm dreaming, Aidan is next to me in bed... been a long day and we have filming tomorrow." 

"Oh Dean." Bilbo softly said, sadness in his eyes. He lied a hand upon the actor's shoulder as a tear escaped. "Neither of you belonged here. I'm so sorry..." 

"It's just a dream and everything will be fine when I wake up." Dean nodded strongly and, as a shadow moved over the three, the actor looked up and met Kili's eyes. 

The archer could only stand there, looking down at the seated man, his own eyes filling once again with tears. As Bilbo and Ori moved out of Kili's way, he held his hand out toward Dean, silently willing him to take it. Staring up at the Prince for a moment or two, Dean slowly raised his hand. As their fingertips touched, Dean let out a choking sound, grabbed Kili, pulled him down and clung to him, his sobs coming violently hard again. 

Kili clung to him just as tightly, sharing the same emotions; just as strongly. He spoke in Khuzdul, softly whispering things Dean couldn't make out, though the emotion behind the words touched his soul deeply, drawing out more feelings of sorrow and loss. 

And he continued clinging to Kili as Kili clung to him. The archer knew the bond and the love Dean had for Aidan. It was the exact same love and bond he had with Fee and if he were to lose his brother, he'd been gone mad with loss. Kili knew that madness would try to get Dean soon and he was going to do all he could to prevent it from happening. Taking Dean's cheeks in his hands, he raised the actors face so he was looking deep into the man's eyes, touched his forehead to his and whispered with all the emotion he had to give, " _Khidezhizu dûh_. Remember that. Always." 

' _You have my heart'_. It was what Kili had mouthed to him the first time the three had come together shortly after Dean had arrived. Blinking hard, Dean held Kili's eyes for a moment, then a low moan sounded deep within the actor, slowly getting louder and he just clung to Kili, letting a new strong wave of sorrow take him over. 

"Don't let me go..." He got out and Kili tightened his arms with a vow, "I never will." 

When they heard someone come up to them, Kili looked up first, meeting his brothers' gaze. Fili looked so heartbroken, shattered and lost and he could only look down at Dean with so much excrutiating sorrow emanating from his very soul. 

"Dean... It's not fair. I'm so sorry about Aidan. It's killing all of us and -"  His voice faded as Dean raised his head slowly at the sound of Fili's voice. Kili had felt the actor stiffen up soon as his brother had begun to speak and he looked at the man, blinking at the look of pure rage in his eyes. 

As Dean got to his feet, Kili followed and, as if sensing something wasn't right, the others in the Company stirred and rose as well, all attentions directed to the Heir, Prince and Actor. Silence filled the night for a few moments and then it was shattered. 

"It's killing you?" Dean softly asked, eyes never leaving the Heir. "You're sorry? You're..." He let out an incredulous laugh, blinked, shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and then grabbed Fili's cloak, yanking the Heir toward him. "No. Just shut up. Just SHUT the FUCK up. It's YOUR FAULT AIDAN'S DEAD! If you wouldn't have BROUGHT HIM HERE, HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!" Dean's hand clenched into a fist so tightly his fingernails broke the skin. "If you didn't go and fucking _meddle_ like this, if you never brought him here, AIDAN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. For that, I hate you more than I've ever hated any one or any thing. FUCK you, you worthless piece of SHIT." 

Dean's fist connected hard with Fili's jaw and it knocked the Heir hard to the ground. Not one member of the Company shot forward to grab Dean and Fili just stayed where he was, silently and sadly looking up at the actor as Dean glared coldly down at him. 

"I wish I never came here. I wish I'd never MET YOU. You destroyed the ONE THING that meant the WORLD to me. I'll never forgive you." With that, Dean spun and took off into the woods, ignoring Kili's cries for him to stop or wait for him. The actor just ran faster, blinding by his own rage, hurt and tears. 

The Company finally moved. Thorin came to Fili, helped him up and closed his eyes for a moment. Fili was breathing heavily, the guilt eating him alive and all he could say was, "All this is my fault. He's right. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.... tell him I can't bring Aidan back, but I tried to make the best amends I can." Fili looked from Kili to Thorin and back to Kili. "Forgive me.... in time..." 

The Heir took off in the opposite direction, leaving a momentarily stunned Thorin and Kili looking on. Only when the meaning behind Fili's words hit home did Thorin jump to life. "Dwalin, Oin, Nori! Come with me after Fili! Kili, take anyone else and get Dean. Hurry. Go! Don't return until you find him." 

Thorin's heart was in his throat. He didn't think Fili would commit such a horrible action, but the grief and madness in the Heir's eyes sure proclaimed otherwise. He had little time to find his Nephew and he sprinted faster than he'd ever run before, Dwalin, Oin and Nori keeping pace with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... short chapter? 
> 
> I have 8 weeks to write. :D
> 
> ups n downs in this tale, huh? ups n downs.


	33. Absolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kept well to just Dean's pov but for this, I'll delve into a few pov's. It has to be done.
> 
> yes, short.   
> cliffhanger.  
> im writing the next one already. im back to many a day. deal with it. <3

Dean ran blindly, fueled by anger, hopelessness, sadness, loss, rage and a myriad of emotions. The occasional tree branch whipped his face, leaving a thin line of blood in its wake but the actor didn't notice. He was too numb on top of it all to care. Hell, he didn't care about anything. If a Warg appeared in front of him, he would have gladly gone up to it. Anything to join Aidan. Anything.

He ran for what felt like hours until he could ignore the stabbing, searing pain in his lungs no longer. Grabbing a small tree trunk, Dean clung to it, breath coming heavy and fast and finally was able to look around to get his bearings, though he was still incapable of catching his breath. Sweat ran down his face mixing with the various cuts and blood trickling from them and even the sting of the salty fluid mixing with the marred flesh didn't phase Dean. He took a wobbling step away from the tree, eyes focused on one spot not too far from him.

It was the exit leading out from the Goblin's Cave. 

It was where Aidan was. 

Aidan was in there. 

_Aidan...._

_  
_Dean took another trembling step, then another, eyes never leaving the Cave ahead of him. It was only about three hundred feet from him. Three hundred feet and a few more inside to get to Aidan. That was all. They'd be together soon.

Together. 

A rough cry left the actor's lips as he kept making his way toward the dark hole in the side of the Goblin Mountain, eyes never leaving his destination. 

_Soon, Aidan. Soon._

 

* * *

Fili ran blindly, the only thing coherent to him was Dean's words.

_'It's YOUR FAULT AIDAN'S DEAD! If you wouldn't have BROUGHT HIM HERE, HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!'_

_'I wish I never came here. I wish I'd never MET YOU. You destroyed the ONE THING that meant the WORLD to me. I'll never forgive you.'_

A sob left Fili as he violently shook his head, willing himself to run faster...faster. He needed to escape. He should have died in Aidan's place. He ... he....

_'If you didn't go and fucking _meddle_ like this, if you never brought him here, AIDAN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE'_

_'I hate you more than I've ever hated any one or any thing. '_

_' **It's YOUR FAULT AIDAN'S DEAD**! '_

He had no clue how long he'd ran. He didn't know where he'd gone, how fast he'd gone, nothing. If anything would have attacked him, he wouldn't have fought back. To survive now would be just a mockery and a spit in Dean's face and Aidan's memory. It was his fault. All of it was his fault. 

Fili found himself overlooking a gulch of sorts. It wasn't that wide, but it was deep. 

Deep enough. 

He looked down after standing as close to the edge as he could, seeing the jagged edges of the boulders below as they sat by the side of a creek which lazily wound its way along the floor. All it would take was one single step. Just one step. It would be enough to avenge his murdering of Aidan.

It would be enough to soothe the rage Dean felt. 

It would be enough to stop Fili's deep guilt forever. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Heir sent a thought of love toward his brother Kili, to Thorin, to his mother Dis, who waited back home anxious for news of her sons and brother. For a swift second Fili felt guilt, but the angry voice of Dean pushed that to the side. No, he didn't deserve to live. He'd been selfish in bringing Aidan there and should have kept things as they were. And this was his punishment for meddling so. It should have been him who fell to the Goblins earlier. 

Fili removed his daggers in his sleeves then slipped off his coat, folding it and placing it on the ground, lying his two daggers upon it. He then removed two of his braids, taking the clasps and setting those next to the daggers. Kili and Thorin would know what to do with them. The Heir then stood tall again, eyes moving over the blue serenity of the sky above him as he sent a prayer upward to Aule to hear him and possibly send to Aidan. 

He then put his foot out to take his final step into darkness and hopefully absolution of his sin. 

 

* * *

 

 


	34. Coming to Terms

"Dean."

The voice floated over the actor but he shrugged it off, dead set on his journey. 

"Dean." The voice was friendly and it paused the blonde for a moment. His hand tightened into a fist as thoughts screamed through his head. How dare anyone try to stop him? Didn't they know how vital it was he get to Aidan? To save him? To be there for him so he wasn't alone and suffering? 

A hand came down upon his shoulder, neither demanding nor forcefully and Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned to look over his shoulder. Meeting Gandalf's eyes, he frowned a little. 

"What is it? I have to get to Aidan. The more time that passes, I can't... I just...." He shook off his tears which threatened to overflow and Gandalf kindly said, "Let's just sit for a few moments. You need to catch both your breath and your thoughts. Can we do this? It will only take a few moments of your time." 

"But Aidan needs me." 

"He does, yes. But a few more minutes won't hurt. Come on. There is a nice flat rock over here for us." Gently the Wizard led Dean over to the mentioned rock and the two sat, Gandalf's hand still on Dean's shoulder. 

There was silence for a little while and then Dean shuddered. "He's not... alive is he?" 

"I trust his passing was fast and as painless as it could be. I understand your pain, Dean. I too have lost those so close to me, so dear to me. But rushing in there won't bring him back, much as we wish it could. If it were possible, I would rush in there and bring him back. But alas, it isn't to be." 

He felt Dean tense up under his hand and he gently squeezed his shoulder. "Do you recall the talk we had on death?

Dean nodded as his head fell into his hands and his eyes closed. Gandalf softly repeated the very words he'd said to Dean so long ago. "Though death is an unfortunate part of life, and we all wish we could prevent it, every living thing has their appointed time. Some go too early, some go after living a long life. Some go and leave the others in good hands, others go and leave turmoil that some can and can not get out of. The pain of loss is difficult to take, but it also serves as a means for us to grow. Learning how to handle loss, how to grieve, how to allow oneself the ability to mourn, feel pain... that makes us alive and keeps us strong." He let his words sink in best they could and then asked, "And what was it that wise person once said?" 

The actor let out a sigh and softly said, "All we have to decide is what to do with the time given us." 

"And that is precisely what Aidan did. He stood bravely with Kili, fending off the attacks of the approaching Goblins to let the rest of you get to safety. He could have ran up with the rest of you, but he knew there was a chance all could have fell if he didn't do what he did to fend them off. What he did was a brave deed, indeed. Do you think he'd appreciate it if you were to run back in there and meet your own death, therefore nulling what Aidan did for everyone?"

Dean was quiet, wanting to argue logic with Gandalf, but he knew the Wizard was correct. Giving a defeated sigh, he looked up at the exit to the Mountain and got out, "I can't do this without him. Knowing he's never coming back... I...." The tears came again and he felt Gandalf put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close so he could let it out. "I can't go on without him. He came here and it was everything to me. We shared so much, Gandalf. All I have left of him are his tags under my shirt. And memories. But you can't hold a memory. You can't kiss a memory. And every moment which passes takes those memories one more moment farther away from me. It's Fili's fault." His anger started to rise again. "If he wouldn't have stuck his nose into my business and brought me here or Aidan, none of this would have happened! Now I'm far from home, forever lost to Aidan and I don't want to see Fili ever again. I can't DO it. He destroyed everything in the world that was everything to me." 

"I know your rage. It is very valid, Dean." Gandalf said softly in reply. "But do you really believe that Fili meant for this to happen?" 

"....I guess not. He had nothing planned. Just wanted me happy. Hell of a way to show it." 

"It was indeed a 'hell' of a way to show it. He risked a lot returning to bring Aidan here for you so you could be happy fully. He gave you a most precious gift. And though that gift was taken violently from you, it still can't mar the meaning behind what Fili was meaning to do. He never maliciously meant for anything like this to happen. He can not know the future nor how it is or was to go. His only mindset was your happiness and completion. I would give anything to bring Aidan back to you, but that is simply not meant to be. Besides, you do not know if he will be waiting for you once you return to your own time, right?"

"How could he be? He died here! It was still HIM." Dean got out, not even wanting to hope that Aidan was alive in his own time. 

"But it is still something to hold to, is it not? Even the smallest bit of hope can bring great strength to keep going - and Aidan would want you to keep going, would he not?" 

"He would." Dean quietly said. "I can't forgive Fili, Gandalf." 

"And your feelings are just. But you also didn't say 'never' and that means something. He feels guilty for all which has come to pass and he will carry that guilt for a long time to come yet. In time, as time has a way of doing, perhaps forgiveness will be had; him for himself and you for him. He did not mean for any of this to happen." 

Dean just nodded and let more tears come, mourning the loss of his fiance. Gandalf never once let go of him. 

 

* * *

Fili was about to take the final step when he was pulled violently back, spun and landed on the ground, two people holding him down. 

"Fili!" He heard Thorin next to his ear, his Uncle's arms tightly around him as he tried to free himself. 

"Let me go! I've lived longer than necessary as it IS. Let me GO." Fili struggled, his voice deadly. How dare anyone try to stop him from making amends? How dare they!

"You are NOT doing this, Fili." Thorin sharply said. "It will not fix a single thing and you know this." 

"No. You don't understand..." Fili got out, his voice softening just a little. "You don't understand, Uncle. You don't." 

"Then enlighten me. Please." Thorin sat up and pulled Fili into his arms, not holding him as tight but more than ready to do so if it was necessary. "Talk to me. Let it out." 

Dwalin and Nori were standing on either side of Thorin, their hearts going a million miles an hour. If they'd not come at that precise moment, the Heir would have been lost to them. Forever. The fact was first and foremost on all three Dwarrow's minds.

Fili started to shake and he softly said, "It's all my fault. Dean loathes me and he's got all the reason in the world to do so. I ruined everything. If it wasn't for me, Aidan would be alive and well. I had to meddle like an idiot. I had to be an idiot. I have no right to live when it's my fault he's dead. I should have died in his place.  I never should have brought either of them here." 

"Oh Fili... you had no way of knowing any of this would happen and you can't take that on your shoulders. It's horrifying that it happened, yes. We're all mourning the loss of Aidan, every one of us. Do you not think losing you would not affect us irreparibly? If I lost you, the quest is over. Done. I would have nothing to live for if you or Kili were lost to me. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, Fili. I'm saying this so you realize just how precious life is; how precious YOUR life is. We didn't know Aidan as well as you, Kili and especially Dean did - yet we all feel the sorrow of losing him. How would we fare if we lost you next? Fili, I will do what it takes to ensure you do not leave this world any time soon. If I must tie you to my side tightly, I'll do just that." 

"Dean... I can never face him again. He will hate me more every time he sees me. I wish I could send him back to his time but I don't know how to. Uncle, I... I fucked everything up!" 

Thorin didn't even wince at the strange word which Dean and Aidan used a lot. He understood fully the angst his Nephew was going through. But it wasn't a call to take his own life. Nothing was. "When I lost Frerin, my world shattered." He softly said. "He wasn't supposed to have been with me but I convinced him to sneak off and accompany me." Fili had grown still, fully listening as he'd never heard this before. Neither had Nori, Dwalin nor any other for that matter. Thorin continued, gently rocking Fili in his arms. "When he fell, I wanted nothing more but to go with him. And I sought my own death with a vengeance that day. I was reckless, angry, filled with guilt and self loathing. I knew I did not deserve to live knowing my actions had caused his death. But death evaded me that day.  I survived. And over time I learned to forgive myself. I didn't know it would happen. I had no idea that having my brother sneak out with me would take him from me forever. I felt like an orc living while he was not. When it was my fault. And I tried to end my life as well after that day, Fili. But..." he took a breath and went on, "but somewhere deep in me I knew that wouldn't fix a thing and would only serve to bring more heartache, rage, guilt and loss to those around me who loved me and cared for me. It is the same with you, Fili. You can not hold guilt for this. You can not blame yourself. You did a noble thing bringing them together as you did. You did it out of a selfless love that I admire in you so much. Taking your life will not bring back Aidan, nor will it make things easier for the rest - especially for Dean. He may not forgive you for a while, if ever," he felt Fili stiffen but Thorin gently rubbed his back and finished, "but he'll realize you never once meant for any of this to happen as it did. And that is what you must live on for. Can you understand me?" 

Fili had tears screaming down his cheeks, saturating the furs on Thorin's cloak, but he nodded, fingers tightening on the hold he had on his Uncle. "I hope someday he can forgive me. I don't know if I can forgive me." 

"That too will come in time. Believe me, Fili. That too will come in time." 

* * *

Dean's sobs had lessened and he just stared unseeing at the exit to the Mountain, letting the healing arms of Gandalf soothe him best they could. 

"He'll never leave my heart." He finally whispered and Gandalf replied, "That is quite true. He's a part of you and always will be. There are many who care about you waiting back at the camp - and two who love you very much." 

As Kili slowly came up to the pair, his eyes nervously moving from the Goblin exit to Gandalf and Dean, the Wizard met his eyes and gave him a little smile. Kili returned it and walked over, kneeling in front of Dean and placing a hand on his knee. 

"Dean..." He softly said and once again found himself in the tight embrace of the actor. 

"I'm sorry for running off...." Dean murmured. "I had to get away from him..." 

"It's all right. I understand." Was Kili's reply. He let Dean cling to him knowing that he was the only tie to Aidan the actor had. Though this time that fact was bittersweet.

As if reading Kili's mind, Dean softly asked - though a slight bit of panic was in his voice at the same time - "You're still my Aidan, right?" 

Kili met Gandalf's solemn eyes and finally nodded. "I am. Always and forever, Dean." 

The actors arms tightened around Kili as he openly wept again, breathing in the archer's scent. "Don't leave me." 

"I won't. I promise you with all I am, I will not leave you, Dean. Ever." Was Kili's vow. "You remember the bond we have. The one we made in the cave in Rivendell right?" 

Dean met Kili's eyes and nodded his head and Kili smiled. "I'm always with you no matter what just as you're always with me." He glanced up at the sun and met Gandalf's eyes before saying, "We should get back to camp. Once it's dusk, the Goblin's will be out and we'll do no one any good if we're busy fighting them off, right?" 

".... I guess so." Dean nodded after a moment and as the three rose, Dean kept his hand in Kili's, holding it tightly. 


	35. Late Night Thoughts

Kili and Dean were silent.

The two were back in camp sitting indian style on Dean's bedroll facing each other, knees touching as they held hands; hands which rested upon the point where their knees touched. Their eyes were locked and, as such, they were breathing in tandem. When Kili would exhale, Dean would inhale and vice versa. They were slow, easy breaths, silent as breathing was meant to be, and it had created a very calming effect for Dean. 

Thorin had returned with a shaken Fili, Dwalin and Nori not far behind, and had been softly talking with the Heir for roughly ten minutes. It was a conversation no other in the camp heard and one no other tried to hear. Fili had glanced over toward Kili and Dean a few times but had always returned his attentions to his Uncle, nodding occasionally. 

He finally took leave from Thorin and went to his bedroll, taking a seat on it and started messing with his fingernails, only giving a shrug when Ori asked if he wanted something to eat. The scribe still brought him a bowl of stew which Fili took and halfheartedly ate, eyes still wandering over toward Kili, who hadn't moved from his position with Dean. Part of him wanted to join them but the Heir couldn't take it if ... no... when Dean would look at him in hatred again so he stayed where he was, suddenly not hungry any more. He put his bowl to the side and lied down, fetaling up and staring at the campfire. 

Kili, though locked with Dean, had known instantly when his brother had arrived and he knew precisely when Fili had gone to his bedroll and had later laid down. He still took a little more time to calm Dean down before he leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Dean's lips before whispering, "I have to check on Fili, âzyung."

Dean nodded, gave him a tight little smile and sat where he was as Kili got up and walked over to Fili, where he sat behind his prone figure and started softly talking to him. As the Heir finally sat up, turned and moved into his brothers' arms, Dean felt a rush of sadness overtake him but he brushed it off, oddly enough not wishing to feel it at the moment. He finally lied down himself, pulled his cover over him and imagined Aidan was lying behind him, holding him close. 

The moon was high overhead - midnight or slightly after - when he woke to feel Kili lying down behind him, slipping an arm around his waist. 

"Kili?" 

"Shhh. I'm here for you, Dean. Fili is sleeping and he knows I'm going between you both tonight - and every night to come. " Was the Dwarrow's soft whisper in reply and Dean rolled on his back, gazing at the Prince, who gazed back with eyes full of kindness and sincerity.

"I can't tear you from your One, Kili. He needs you." 

"And you do not?" Was Kili's kind response as he gently ran a finger down the actor's cheek. 

A myriad of questions filled Dean's head but he kept them to himself, merely catching Kili's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. "I... know I can't forgive him, but I don't want to come between you two."

"Shhhhh..." Kili whispered again. "You know what the both of you mean to me. That's all that matters." 

Though Dean nodded and lied back down, feeling more secure with Kili's arms around him, he also felt off about it all. 

* * *

 

Nori had been watching the goings-on silently from a distance, while whittling at a stick with his knife. He'd seen firsthand the angish Fili had gone through, and, like everyone else over the time that passed since Dean's arrival, he also knew the bond the three initially had. When Aidan entered the picture, the bond had grown to include all four. He knew of the vow to marry, to be together - and he also knew that the death of Aidan had just put a huge gap of bad into the whole schematics. 

The thief had watched when Fili had returned, he'd seen how the Heir had looked over at Kili and Dean. Nori also watched Kili go between the two and had frowned more than once in thought. He'd heard a few times how Kili had looked at himself as Dean's "Aidan'' both before and after the latter's arrival and he always thought that was odd. Kili _was_ Fili's One despite everything which was going on and though it had served to be fine when Dean came into the picture and while Aidan was around, it was going to put pressure on everyone given the new circumstances. 

Right now, Dean needed Aidan and that couldn't be given him no matter what. And Nori could easily see Dean looking at Kili as an Aidan surrogate - and the fact that Dean couldn't forgive Fili and that Fili was Kili's One, the thief had a solid suspicion and feeling that things were not going to get better any time soon. If Dean didn't forgive Fili shortly, a lot of issues would come to pass. 

And Nori didn't like how any of those potential scenarios ended. 

At all. 

The once beautiful chemistry between the three had extended to four and now that it was back to three, things were very disjointed between them. Kili was doing his best to give equal time between his two loves, but with the distance Dean was keeping with Fili..... Nori just let out a long exhale.

He never noticed how he had split the stick in half with his knife while deep in thought. 

* * *

When Kili moved to return to his brother a few hours later, Dean looked up at him and the Prince gave him a loving smile. "I'll be back, okay?"

Dean nodded and watched Kili retreat. Once he'd lied back down close to Fili, holding him close as the Heir slept, Dean rolled so he wasn't facing them. Again he pulled his cover over him tightly, trying to force himself back to sleep. All he could think about was how alone and cold he felt - despite it being a very warm summers night. All he wanted to do was join Kili - but he couldn't since he was lying with that ... _Dwarrow_. 

A bit of rage flashed through the actors eyes before he closed them, finally drifting off to a dreamless sleep. 


	36. Nori has something to say

The next day found a very tired Kili going between walking with Fili and walking with Dean, who noticed it but didn't mention a thing since the Prince was trying hard to hide it, though he'd sneak a yawn now and then when he thought no one was looking. Deep inside his mind, he knew it wasn't fair to hold such a grudge against Fili but he roughly shoved it down deeper, burying it under his hate.

As the Company traveled on, the atmosphere was rough all around. Bofur tried to joke but they came out dry and the accompanying chuckles weren't any more agreeable so those faded away. The only sounds heard were feet rustling through grass, an occasional bird calling out and the soft voices of  Balin and Thorin up ahead of Dean and the rest. Though no one could make out the conversation, it was obvious what the topic was about. Thorin had ensured that Fili remained close by him at all times - matter of fact, the King felt it necessary to keep Fili ahead of him, walking with Dwalin who led the Company. 

Kili was with Fili at the moment and, though Dean was more toward the last quarter of the trail of Dwarrow's, he could see Kili's arm around Fili's shoulders and his eye twitched slightly. 

"Kili and Fili have been tight since birth." The voice to Dean's left broke the actor's staring and he glanced over to see Nori. "When Kili was born, Fili was almost instantly bonded to him. Word has it it was he who raised him more than their mother did. Now don't get me wrong," Nori held up a finger, "Dis has always been a wonderful mother, caring, strict, loving, full of laughter and very selfless. She'd go with less to ensure those who needed _had_.  And she raised her boys the same way. I don't think I've ever seen either one do anything outward to harm another. Always giving, always thinking of others than themselves: all traits Dis has and imparted into Fili and Kili. Those two lads have a love I've never seen before in any other. Gloin, he loves his wife and son and would die for them. Bombur would for his wife as well. One can not deny the love they have for their families. But there's something about Kili and Fili which goes beyond the strongest love any Dwarf would have for another. Hard to put into words." 

Nori paused in speaking to step over a huge log in the way and waited for Dean to clear it and then he resumed speaking. "They didn't know they loved each other like they do now. I mean, they loved each other dearly, Kili and Fili, but they never knew they were each other's Ones for some time. But when they realized it, not a soul questioned it or looked upon them as wrong for it. It was rather expected in some circles - and even Thorin and Dis accepted it fully for what it was. The lads were always together, finishing each others' statements, it's as if they're one half of the same soul.'' Nori glanced sideways at Dean and added, "Precisely how you and Aidan are. I say 'are'," he annunciated as Dean gave him a look, "because you're still one half of the same soul. Just as those two are. What I've seen the four of you go through was .... beautiful. And I'm far the sort to use terminology such as that, but for your four it fits. There was something about the four of you which fit perfectly together like an ancient puzzle which had always been, always is and always will be. And no one knows the trick to... taking it apart. Hense, there is no way it would ever come apart no matter what. Does this make sense to you?"

"Not...really, yet it does." Dean softly said. His mind was turning over all which Nori was saying. Nori, who never really spoke. It had to be important so he was listening closely. 

The thief pursed his lips, gathering his thoughts and then said, "You lost a piece of that puzzle earlier. All of us as a whole felt that loss instantly. That's how strong the bond is with the two of you - and them." He indicated Kili and Fili up ahead. "I'm not a good Dwarrow. I'm a thief. I'm a spy. I do what it takes to get what I need. And I've learned to _see_ things. And what I'm seeing right now is that you're understandably beyond hurt. Beyond devastated. A part of you died with Aidan the same time he did - because I really feel... no. I really KNOW that you two share the same soul just as Kili and Fili does. No one could ever deny that. And if they did, they'd be fools. But the point is, that puzzle, that ancient puzzle which ties you all together so deeply, so unbreakingly, hasn't broken. Dean, it has not broken. You may have lost a piece but it's not lost forever and in here," he tapped Dean's heart, "you know this to be true. He's with you. He's a part of you. He IS you, just as Kili is a part of Fili who is a part of Kili who are each other. And they are you. They are Aidan. I don't even know where this is coming from but I'm compelled to say it and who am I to fight that feeling? I learned a long time ago to listen to that inner voice and right now, that's what's speaking. It's saved me from grief many a time - and it's saying that you .... I know you're angry at him but you can't let it fester. Dean, you _can not_ let it fester because it will blacken and it will fall apart and no amount of anything will put it back to how it was. THAT is how that puzzle can be broken forever. And you don't want this. You don't deserve it, Aidan doesn't deserve it, Kili doesn't deserve it and Fili does not deserve it. He did not mean for that to happen. It's killing him just as deeply as it's killing you. I don't expect you to forgive him right away. I don't expect he's going to forgive himself that easily either - but for the sake of whatever this ... ancient puzzle is that holds your lifelines together as one, put yourself in Fili's shoes when you can do it unbiased. That's all I can offer on this. You must heal. It affects more than just you."  
  
With a slight nod of his head, Nori resumed walking, not leaving Dean's side but just letting him think. 

At the moment, Dean couldn't forgive Fili. It all came back to the fact if he never would have meddled, Aidan wouldn't have been here. And Dean rather would have kept waking up missing him knowing he was back home waiting than knowing that he had his love for a few months and then lost it forever. 

 

No. Forgiving would be a long time in coming. 

But Dean did keep Nori's words deep in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o
> 
> Nori. Well then. I was not expecting this to go down at all. Period. At all. I wrote on auto pilot, got done, went back and reread it and went 'where even in hell did that come from?'  
> I tell you.  
> This is not my story to write. It is theirs. I'm just letting them borrow my fingers.


	37. If I had to, I would have.

When they stopped to make camp that evening nothing had changed. Dean and Fili were still staying as far from one another as safety would allow and Kili was looking between them with a pained expression on his face as he tried to decide which of them needed him more at the moment. In the end, he decided to sit with his brother. The fire that was in Dean's glare as he looked at the two brothers was enough that Thorin flinched as he looked on.  
  
"There's nothing that you can do, you know?" Bilbo said siting down beside him. "You may be a King but you can't command them to make peace."

"I know," Thorin softly replied, "but it's destroying my Nephews. I remember long back when Dean first got here, there was something I said to him. Threatened him, actually." At Bilbo's incredulous look, Thorin shook his head softly and continued. "I told him that I trusted him for some reason but if he were to ever drive a wedge between Kili and Fili, I'd run him through with my sword myself." Thorin took in his Nephews; Kili trying to make Fili smile while Fili looked like living death. "The fact that my Nephew and Heir was a half step away from ending his life over this is almost convincing me to take a walk with Dean into the woods - a one way walk for him. The way I justify it is simple: he wants to rejoin his Aidan so badly? I'll help expedite the procedure."

Bilbo's eyes were full of pure horror. "Thorin... you can't. I understand how you feel, and you _are_ justified. Believe me. But also, just... just listen for a moment. There is something strong between them. I may only be a simple Hobbit, unlearned in how life goes to an extent, but I know love when I see it. And right now, I'm on the outside looking in. I see three people who are extremely hurt with seemingly no way out. The guilt two of them feel are stronger than what most have to hold. And the third is trying his best to make the other two feel whole again. Well, as best as they can be right now. Thorin, if you did that, you'd make things even worse. Maybe you would feel better - _would_ you feel better? - but what would that honestly do to them?" He looked over to Kili and Fili. "That would be the final event to really force them over the edge. You really need to just let things play out how they're meant to. You said once 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'. Well, if you were to do that, they're already in the fire. That would burn them to a crisp and leave nothing but ashes behind. It would break the company." 

  
Thorin was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "I can't, Bilbo. My family has to come first, they are all I have left. Even now he's murdering Fili with his eyes alone." He was staring at Dean who was staring death at Fili's back. "I won't have this. I'm utterly responsible for the good of my Company and if any threat or danger is around, I have to take care of it. This isn't a threat. This is now a serious danger and one to my kin. I'm sorry, Bilbo." 

Despite Bilbo's protests, Thorin got up and walked over to Dean, motioning with his head for the actor to follow him. Dean paused a moment and then got up, following the Dwarven King into the forest. 

Panicking, Bilbo looked over to Nori, who just sadly shook his head and looked back down to the stick he was whittling at hard and Bilbo frantically looked to all the other Dwarves before he rushed over to Fili and Kili. "Thorin's going to kill Dean." He hissed, "He took him into the woods. He told me this himself. I _tried_ to stop him." 

" _What_?" Kili got out, eyes wide as he jumped up and Bilbo nodded, eyes filling with tears. 

"I couldn't stop him! You have to do something! _Please_! This won't fix a thing!" 

 

* * *

 

Dean followed Thorin into the woods quite a ways, the two of them not speaking. Finally when he figured he'd have to break the silence, Thorin decided to. 

"Though I know it's not possible to turn time back, right now I wish I could. There's been too much lost already. And I nearly lost Fili because of all this." Thorin stopped walking and Dean followed suit, looking down at the ground sadly. The King went on. "If I would have been even five seconds too slow, Fili would have been lying at the bottom of a gully, broken and dead." Dean's head snapped up, eyes meeting Thorin's, though if the Dwarf noticed the shock and horror in their depths, it didn't matter to him any longer. "I allowed you to come along with us because he somehow brought you here. Though you didn't know this world from anything else, you did your best to fit in. And Kili and Fili took to you tightly. I'm not denying the bond you had. A blind fool couldn't have mistaken it for anything less than what it was; pure, real love. But what you said to my Nephew destroyed him. He is broken and he was seconds from ending his life because of what you said to him. I take that as the highest betrayal, the highest treason. I said before if you ever were to cause Kili and Fili to drive apart from the other, your life would be forfeit. You've done far worse and that pains me...." Thorin's voice choked for a moment but he kept on. "Dean O'Gorman, for the act of treason against the Heir of Durin, Fili, son of Gili, son of Goli, which almost cost him his life, I sentence your life forfeit, to be carried out by me, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror - effective immediately." 

Dean's eyes were indescribable as Thorin slowly pulled his shorter blade out. "I'll do it through your heart so it's quick." He softly said, his voice catching yet again. "Close your eyes... think of Aidan..." It was the best he could do for the actor and, when Dean nodded once and closed his eyes, Thorin felt a tear run down his own cheek as his hand tightened and loosened on the grip of his sword. 

As he stepped forward and then brought his arm back, Thorin ensured the tip of his razor sharp blade was aiming directly at the center of Dean's heart. It was the only way to ensure a quick end. He was just about to thrust forward when a loud shout broke his concentration, causing Thorin to jump back just slightly. 

"I won't allow this! You kill him, you're going to go through me too, Uncle." 

Fili stood in front of Dean, arms behind him and gripping the actor's sides tightly as he glared at Thorin while tears coarsed down his cheeks. "Put it back. It doesn't EVER have to come to this. I love him and I don't care what kind of ill feelings he has toward me. I love him and Mahal as my witness, I will have you run me through _with_ him than allow you to take him from me." 

"Move out of the way, Fili." 

"No, Mahal _damn_ you, I _refuse_." Fili dangerously said. "I appreciate you standing up for me but NOT like this. Never like _this_. It wasn't _Dean_ speaking before, it was his grief, shock and anger! _I_ can even see that now. Sure, I was foolish to run off like I did and almost end my life. But I know things will be fine between us again. It may take a long time, but _it will happen_. You can't share what we have and.... something like this can't be destroyed! You have to have faith, Uncle. _I_ do. And if you take that from me, I'll just go through the motions of life. I won't be fit for anything. A huge part of me will die if he does. Don't do this. Don't take him from me. _Nê binkâr hi,  'ala characher mabib narâkh sanamrud_. _Lu'....binkzu mâ_." Fili was holding his Uncle's eyes deeply, silently pleading with him. 

Dean meanwhile was standing completely still as if he were petrified. Not a few moments before, he really thought he was in the last seconds of his life and then Fili of all people came to his aid. The actor heard his words, felt the emotion, realized that the Dwarrow was more than willing to die right there with him despite every bit of vitriol Dean had spat at him earlier - and something fell apart inside him. He let out some odd, alien sound, wrapped his arms around Fili and pressed his face against the Heir's neck, letting his tears come hard. "I'm sorry, Fili... I'm so fucking sorry..." At the moment, it was all he could get out and, with a final warning glare toward Thorin, Fili turned and took Dean in his arms, keeping his back facing his Uncle still, just to be sure. 

"Dean... oh Dean." The Dwarf started weeping as well, holding the actor tightly one hand threading its fingers into his hair. "I never meant for any of this to happen." 

"I never meant to blame you like I did. I... oh fuck I had _no right_ to do that. None at all. Can you forgive me? I almost cost you your own life and oh _god_..." Dean fell to his knees from the weight of his own grief and guilt and Fili went with him, not letting go for anything. 

"Shhh, âzyung... we both have much healing to do, in our hearts and with each other. I never meant to bring such pain to you, Dean. I never did." 

"I know you didn't. And it's killing me still that Aidan's...gone but... but I c-can't push you away like this either. You did a good thing bringing him to me.. it's not your fault, Fili. It's not your fault..." 

While the two clung to each other, sobbing and spilling their hearts and sorrows and regrets, Thorin slowly put his blade back - and then looked over when Nori slipped up next to him. The King's eyes widened slightly as he saw Nori slipping his own blades back into his sleeves. The thief noticed and shrugged. "I would have if you even started the thrust. I'll admit it. Good thing your Nephew saw the light, huh?" He gave a little smile, clapped Thorin's shoulder and finished, "Not to worry. It wouldn't have been fatal. Just would have ensured you dropped your blade. There's been enough pain, enough loss. I think right now you should bring some comfort, hm?" He nodded over to the two who were still holding each other tightly and then stepped back into the shadows where he'd been waiting earlier, poised to make his move if he had to.

Nori was glad he hadn't had to stop Thorin.  
  
Thorin slowly moved over to his Nephew and Dean where he dropped to a knee and put a hand on both of their shoulders. They looked up at him and the tears in his own eyes caused first Fili and then Dean to put an arm around him, their heads coming together as one.  No words were said, not even when Kili came up and joined them, moving to kneel between Thorin and Fili where three became four. 

Out of the surrounding bushes and shadows, the rest of the Company stepped forward, circling the small group in the center, creating a tight protective ring around them; a shield of love and strength around the four who had lost so much in the last few days and just gained more than they could ever put to words.   
  
  


The next day they would all give a fitting farewell to Aidan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nê binkâr hi, 'ala characher mabib narâkh sanamrud. Lu'....binkzu mâ. - "if I lose him, this painful nightmare will be my violent death. No... you will lose us.'


	38. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company, Gandalf and Dean hold a remembrance ceremony for Aidan.

That night found a quiet Company, no one really speaking though something of a weight had lifted to an extent.

Thorin was actually lying with Kili, Fili and Dean, foregoing his usual spot by Balin and Dwalin. While his Nephews slept with Dean protectively between them, Thorin was lying horizontally at their heads, arm around Fili and Dean while Kili slept with his arm around Dean and holding his Uncle's hand. Though it was an awkward way to sleep, the rest of the Company understood the meaning and reason for it. It was, essentially, Thorin's way of saying he'd protect all three of them. 

Bilbo had calmed down though it took him longer. The poor Hobbit had braved many horrors on the quest up to that point, but when he'd seen the dead look in Thorin's eyes as he'd risen to take Dean to the woods, everything else had paled in that moment - aside Aidan's death, of course. Thankfully, Balin, Bofur and Ori had calmed Bilbo immensely and he was now resting on his bedroll, though he'd not find sleep for a while yet. 

Nori was glad things worked out as they had. He took a gamble as attacking Thorin would have forfeited _his_ life and no one would have stepped up to save him, but to the thief, it was worth chancing to know what the end results were. He fell asleep easily, just glad that the healing was started. He supposed he would have thought as Thorin did were he in his shoes, but the thief was just grateful that he'd had the feeling something horrific was going to take place due to the rage Dean had felt. It had kept him on high alert which had prompted him to follow Thorin and Dean into the woods. Though Nori never would have dreamed that Thorin would have been at the apex of the beginning of the end to the pain and hurting, it seemed almost a catharsis in hindsight. 

Odd how things worked out but then again, things always worked out in some way or the other. 

Gandalf was awake and watchful, having known precisely what was going on, but knowing it wasn't his to meddle in, he had only sent words of hope up to whomever would listen. With the peace that surrounded the campsite, he was grateful that his pleas were answered. Perhaps the next day when the Company put Aidan's memory to rest properly, the final healing could begin, especially now that the Company was strong again. 

 

* * *

The day was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky, there was no wind, and nothing but peace filled the area as the Company took seats on some flat, low rising boulders and on the ground. They had found the area by a small waterfall at a relatively peaceful river at the entrance to a small ravine and Dean felt it'd be a perfect place to honor Aidan and say goodbye. 

Kili and Fili were sitting on either side of Dean with Thorin next to Dean, Bilbo at the King's side. 

One by one, the Company shared tales of Aidan, some making Dean's eyes widen and others bringing tears. 

"He nearly fainted when he first saw me." Thorin softly said with a sad smile. "I must really resemble the one who portrays me. I don't think I've ever seen anyone's eyes bug out as much as Aidan's did. Though he did me proud when he told Dean to not call me a liar. That it wasn't befitting. I don't think I ever saw Dean blush as hard as he did that day." He fondly chuckled and Dean gave a little smile at the memory. "It was an honor to have Aidan amongst us. And it is with honor that we remember him now. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." 

"Aidan showed great admiration for my weapons and beard." Gloin said. "His knowledge of weaponry was vast and impressive. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." Though the Dwarf didn't say a lot, what he said was a very honorable thing. A Dwarrow's weapons were part of their heart and soul and to hear Gloin say that made Dean smile again in gratitude. 

Bifur then snapped out of whatever he was staring at, looked right at Dean and signed something. Bofur gave a sad little smile and translated for Dean, "Bifur thought Aidan was a smart man, the way he ate the lettuce and other Elf food without a complaint. It made Bifur start to eat it more and now he likes it  - because of Aidan. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." 

For some reason, that made a tear run down Dean's cheek and he gave Bifur a little smile and a single nod in thanks, which Bifur returned before resuming staring at nothing. 

Oin then softly said, "Aidan came to me one time to ask if I had anything he could use to help aid the way for Kili.. or was it for Fili.? Ah, either way.  Apparently the Heirs are not just big in heart. I will never forget how he blushed and was quite shy about it. I merely told him to ask, that it wasn't a big deal, a natural thing. He just kept blushing harder and harder until I figured his head was going to bust so I gave him a little something to calm him down. Apparently it was something else which made him a little...feisty. I am fairly sure that was the day the four of you went to do some archery tournament or the other. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." 

Dean, Kili and Fili all looked at each other and actually started to laugh, knowing precisely what day Oin was referring to. "That was a great tournament." Kili got out and Dean laughed. "Oh yes it was..." 

The three chuckled again and put their arms around each other, the somber mood lifted a little. 

Bombur put in his memory of Aidan. "I never met another who enjoyed my cooking as much as Aidan did. He probably had an appetite like a Dwarf. Really made me feel good, that I could keep his stomach full with something he actually liked. I always anticipated him coming up for seconds and sometimes I'd pretend like I ran out - but he'd give me those same pleading eyes Kili does and really, who could turn that away? _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." 

Bofur went on to add, "I loved his humor. He was so ready to grin and laugh and crack jokes. I still don't know what was so funny about it, but when we were all walking that one day and Dean, you and Aidan were talking about some King of Boogers who fed you both? And the way the two of you pealed over in laughter nearly sent me off on my own laughing. They say laughter is catching. Well, Aidan sure got me laughing more often than not. That lad knew how to find the fun and joy in almost any situation and I have a feeling that he's with us even now, laughing at these tales with us. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." 

Everyone as a whole agreed and a few of the Company took some swigs of water or Zul.

"I liked Aidan because he was just so nice and caring." Ori softly said. "He was brave, too. He'd always tossle my hair when he'd be by me and he was interested in me teaching him how to knit. I don't think he had the patience for it but just the fact he wanted to learn was really nice." The young Dwarf smiled shyly at Dean and finished, "I'm really going to miss him but I'm so glad I got to meet him. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_." 

Nori put an arm around his little brother when Ori sniffled a little and then he said, "I liked the guy. He had that trickster side to him, you know? I could have easily taught him how to spy or be a thief. I think he had the talent to do so. Good natured chatting to your face while slipping your gold from your pocket and, even if you caught him doing it, one smile from him would make you forgive him instantly. He would have done the thieve's guild damned good. Damned good indeed. Plus, he was good at the throwing knives. Kid had a natural talent, just like he did with the bow. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_."  
  
Dori spoke up then. "We didn't really talk a lot, but I'm more the observing sort. The way Aidan was with everyone here was so open and friendly, giving and, like Ori said, caring. There's not that many out there like that and a shame more aren't like him. Thieving potentials aside," he raised a brow at Nori though he was smiling while doing so. "He gave a life to this group which was very much needed and appreciated. What he did for Dean, Fili and Kili will never be forgotten. I watched the four of them develop something strong and unbreakable and nothing will sever that binding. Not even death can sever it, and for anyone to find that kind of love and bond, much less four individuals, is very rare. I know Aidan will always be with you three. Always. And to me, that is the most precious, beautiful fact that stands firm, tall and forever. All of us were honored to know him. He touched each of us in some way or the other. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_."

Balin motioned for Dwalin to speak next but his brother deferred it to Balin so the elder said his piece. "Your Aidan was a good man. Us Dwarrow's don't deal with Men too much more than we have to, but it was a privelege to have the two of you on this quest. Aidan opened our eyes to the more humorous things in life; as the others pointed out, he was quick to a smile and a laugh and did his best to make almost any situation positive. I only hope we're doing his honor well today by bringing some positives to a sad situation. He was a brillant person and I know we're all enriched by having gotten to know him. He made Thorin's Nephews happier than I'd ever seen them - and that says more than words alone could ever say. _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_. You will be missed dearly but never forgotten."

Silence filled the area for a few moments then. Dwalin finally took a drink of Zul then proudly - but softly and reverently - said, "Aidan had heart and that is more than I can say for most Men. Though he nearly lost his lunch upon seeing that felled Warg, he never whimpered - except the first two days after leaving Rivendell and walking all that way - but he never gave up. He had heart like a true Dwarrow and he truly showed it in the cave with the Goblins. He could have ran to safety with the rest but he chose to stay by Kili. I saw what no others did that day; if Aidan wouldn't have been there and if he wouldn't have shot his arrow when he did, Kili would have taken a goblin's throwing axe to his body some where. Aidan's shot was true and got that goblin between his eyes. Dean, he fell a true hero that day and in my eyes, Aidan is a true honorary Dwarf in every way possible." The warrior put his fist over his heart and said strongly,  " _Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad_."

Dean had tears running down his face as did the rest of the Company. No one knew that information until that moment and everyone took time to honor the fallen member of Thorin's Company in their own personal ways. Kili and Fili, being involved and promised to Aidan, did not have to speak as everyone knew their feelings and it was just how Dwarven customs were at a Remembrance and Dean was included in that, though he did choose to speak. 

"I... I just wanted to thank all of you. I never realized just how much he touched all of you and hearing it means the world to me and then some. Aidan will always be a part of me. Always. He's in here," Dean touched his heart and closed his eyes as his tears overflowed once again. He felt Kili and Fili holding him tightly for strength, "and he'll never leave. He's definitely my soul mate.... and I'd share every memory of him that I have but we'd be here for at least six months so... just know I love him and I'll always love him and someday I'll reunite with him, just like with all of you. I know you all meant just as much to Aidan. When he loved and cared, he loved and cared with every last fiber of his being. Thank you all for loving him. It means so much to me. I don't feel alone." 

Everyone rose and came over to give the grieving actor a long hug. Though it wasn't customary for Dwarrow's to show affection by hugging, they knew what it meant to Dean and not a one had an issue with it. 

Gandalf, once everyone had concluded their hugging and memory sharing, handed something to each Dwarrow and to Dean and, as they kept it in their hands, knowing subconsciously to not open them until Gandalf gave the word, the Wizard spoke. 

"I recall telling Dean shortly after our paths crossed that the unfortunate part of death is that it hits everyone and, as much as we wish we could prevent it, it is something which we all must experience. Memories, however, are the means by which we have our loved ones with us at all times. Those should be thought of often and with a smile for we know that those who have gone before us, though not with us physically, are always with us in our hearts, minds and dreams. They know our thoughts, hopes, dreams and desires too. In your hands lie a means to get your strongest wish to Aidan's spirit. All you must do is whisper it into your hands and then at my word, let your hands open to the skies above. While the Dwarrow's are accustomed to this, you are not, Dean. It is a very strong custom in a Remembrance ceremony. I'm sure the others are pleased this aspect is able to be done." 

Thorin smiled with a single nod and the others followed suit then, one by one, each Dwarf whispered something into his hands. When it was Dean's turn, he knew precisely what he wanted to say to Aidan and whispered it as well, a single tear falling onto his fingers and seeping between them to no doubt rest on whatever Dean was holding. It literally felt like nothing but the symbolism meant the world to the actor. 

Once he raised his head and met Gandalf's eyes, the Istari gave a single nod and, almost as one, everyone raised their hands to the sky. 

From each member of the Company and Gandalf and Dean's hands, a pure white dove burst forth, flying up into the sky, each heading to the same place the leader was heading to. It was probably the most beautiful thing Dean had ever witnessed and it was all for Aidan. 

His vision didn't blur until the last Dove was out of sight and only then did he realized that Fili and Kili were holding him tightly. 

"I love you, Aidan Turner." Dean whispered. "I love you and I'll always love you. See you soon..." 

For the first time since the death, Dean felt a bit of hope and a semblance of peace come over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khal, Aidan, sanbâh ra nadad. = (be at) Peace, Aidan, dearest friend and brother.
> 
> This chapter made me cry. I never realized just how MUCH Aidan affected the Company.  
> Beautiful. My favorite chapter to date.


	39. What Dreams May Come

The Company soon departed after the calm had settled over Dean. Though he was still far from healed from the loss of Aidan, he indeed felt stronger inside. Getting the bond back with Fili played a big role in it all but he knew that realistically, he'd still be a mess now and then. He was just glad that he had the two Durin lads with him to help him through the rough patches which were bound to show up occasionally.

The trio had taken up to sleeping together again, Dean in the middle of Fili and Kili, both Dwarrow's holding him close. It was by an unspoken understanding that nothing intimate was shared; given all which had happened, they all needed time to heal and, besides, it was for Aidan's memory that Dean couldn't. He just _couldn't_. All he wanted to do was return to a  time long gone, a time where he was back in New Zealand, cracking jokes with the other actors and laughing it up with Aidan. He knew he had to keep moving on though. This was still the place where he was meant to be and Dean knew he'd see it through to whatever end it offered him. 

It was a few nights later when he had the first dream. Even after he'd woken up, Dean wasn't quite sure if he'd really dreamed it or not, but it stayed with him throughout the day. He'd been sitting on an ornate bench in Wenderholm Regional Park in Auckland, the sky was a gorgeous deep blue and Dean was overlooking a small lake where a waterfall could be heard just out of his line of sight. 

As he heard a rustling noise behind him in the woods, Dean turned and saw a flash of someone passing through the trees. He had the urge to follow and rose off the bench where he took a few steps and suddenly found himself in the middle of a clearing deep in the woods. As he slowly turned, he saw what appeared to be an Elf watching him. Odd as Elves never were in New Zealand... Dean took a step toward the being who held up a hand to pause him. 

With a smile, the Elf spoke without using any words. 

"Patience. Follow the Amaranth."

"What?" Dean asked and, with a smile, the Elf ran off.

The Actor woke almost immediately. 

* * *

The next time Dean dreamed, he was back on the same bench in Wenderholm and it was strange to him. He was a very vivid dreamer yet would never have the same dream in a row. He never truly dreamed of the same thing twice, but in his state of mind, the dream version of Dean accepted it as fact. When the Elf never showed, the Actor rose and started to head toward the wood where he'd gone through last time but paused as a single deep red caught his eye. Looking over, Dean saw a single Amaranth flower - knowing as only one could know in a dream that another name for the flower was 'Love-Lies-Bleeding' - and he walked over to it, remembering the Elf's words of the last meeting. 

Another deep red Amaranth flower showed itself a few meters off - and then another after that. Dean didn't even question things but followed the trail. It took him down a rocky yet stable path leading alongside a cliff. Straight down to Dean's right was the waters below, yet the crashing waves against the rock were comprised of the brightest blue as petals from windblown Amaranthus' decorated the froth. 

Dean kept going, watching a few birds playing against the horizon, the colors of the sky that of a strong sunset, though the sun was high in the sky above. It was almost like he was walking through a Monet painting; such vivid colors all around. 

The Actor made his way into a small cave which was lit up by lightly glowing stones and pebbles while hanging from the ceiling were small luminescent bright green flora of sorts. As Dean walked, he stepped through a puddle which couldn't have been more than two inches deep - and he was sinking down, down, surrounded suddenly by dark red Amaranth flowers which seemed to cradle him. There was no feeling of suffocation, no fear, no dread and Dean felt alive, happy and free. 

Down, down, down he went, seeing first a ghostly vision of Fili and then Kili smiling at him before they'd break up into more petals which caressed over Dean's body.

When he gently settled to the ground, the Elf from the prior dream was standing off to the side and as Dean met his eyes, the Elf merely raised an arm, pointing down a path. Dean followed the path, seeing more trails of Amaranthus', each one turning toward him as he'd pass by. It was when he entered yet another clearing, this one broken in the middle by a large, ancient Oak tree growing up toward the skies, its great branches and surreal green leaves offering shade and protection. Dean headed to the Oak, knowing that was where he was to go and his footsteps were paused by a sound ahead of him, hidden by the great trunk of the tree. 

From behind the tree, a bird stepped out; it easily would have reached Dean's elbow were he to have walked up to it. The bird had a wisened look in its eyes as it silently regarded the Actor, occasionally ruffling its feathers, and the colors of the Dwarrows shone brightly around its neck; a gold, pure gold plumage gave the bird honor as did the otherworldly purple color of the rest of its body. Its tail was a glorious site, sharing bright azure blue and rose red - and still its eyes remained upon Dean. 

For a few more moments, or perhaps centuries, the two remained eyelocked until the bird, with a great fluffing of its feathers, rose partially in the air and began to slowly turn in a circle, its momentum picking up speed until Dean could barely make out that it was, indeed, a bird. As the branches of the Oak tree moved completely to one side, the sun's rays moved down, covering the bird entirely, and then it broke out into a burning inferno, though the heat was virtually nonexistant. 

Dean watched in awe as the Phoenix was burnt to ashes, slowly raining back down onto the ground covering the area in a darkish grey, and when he blinked, the ashes were no more. A quiet had fallen over the lands as if the events of the last few minutes had never taken place. 

"Dean." 

And there, standing where the Phoenix had stood not too long before, was Aidan. 

He smiled lovingly at Dean and started toward him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd beautiful things happen in dreams. <3


	40. I Hunger for your Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used when writing this dream sequence: 
> 
> "The Way" by Jack Hemsey  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjQcUlQ8qks
> 
> I'd suggest playing it in the background while reading this. It really fits the tone, at least to me. Around 2 min 40 seconds it kicks in. <3 
> 
> Put it on repeat and that should cover your reading time xD

"Dean..."

As the Actor took in Aidan slowly walking toward him, the feeling of love right then was so strong, Dean felt as if he'd explode and there'd be nothing left of him. The feelings were so strong, he knew he was only a few moments away from spontaneously combusting into a whirlwind of Amaranth petals like the visions of Kili and Fili had who knew how long back. 

As if wondering if Aidan, too, would follow the same process, Dean reached out a gently trembling hand toward his love, not daring to say a word in case that broke whatever spell was around. Reacting with an impish smile, Aidan responded as if Dean had voiced his worries aloud, "It can't happen to me. Don't worry." 

"I'm dreaming...." Dean finally breathed out as he just kept his eyes on Aidan as the man never ceased moving toward him. 

"Aye, you are, indeed. But there is one small difference to a normal dream." Was Aidan's reassurance as he finally stopped in front of Dean. He raised his hand, cradled Dean's cheek into his palm and touched his forehead to the other man's. "Ever hear of Elven magic? I'm not sure if that's what this is, or what's going on, but I'm going to enjoy every moment." 

Dean just swallowed before he raised his own hand, covering Aidan's and then he let out a sob, moving forward into Aidan's welcoming embrace. The Irishman held him close as Dean wept against his shoulder, giving comfort. "I'm here, Dean. Look at me, love..." 

He did as Aidan requested and the brunette held his eyes deeply, cradling his face in his hands, gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "You won't suddenly waken, though the time will come when you _will_ have to." Aidan gave him a loving smile, whispered, "I miss you, Dean." and he brought his lips to the blonde's, kissing him slowly but with so, so much love. While they kissed, Aidan's arms moved around Dean again, gently tightened and it felt to Dean as if the two of them were starting to lazily spin, lifting off the ground and soaring high up, free as the birds.  
  


When their kiss broke, Dean found himself lying in the softest grass he'd ever felt, the waterfall from when he'd first dreamt of the place not too far from where he lay, Aidan straddling him while supporting himself on his forearms. He smiled down at Dean, "We can do anything we wish here. Anything, Dean. You and I, we could live a lifetime in a few moments, yet experience every last second as if it was in real time. There's no suffering, no pain, nothing but happiness and the imagination is the only limit. I have already lived out many lifetimes with you and they're so perfect, Dean. But nothing equates to right now." Oh, his eyes were just overflowing with the purest love Dean had ever seen.   
  
He got lost in Aidan's eyes, feeling the peace, love, and happiness he referred to, and with a blink of his eyes later, he was in the pool with Aidan, legs wrapped around his waist as the waterfall crashed into the water not too far behind them. It didn't matter how they got unclothed, it didn't matter how they were able to be anywhere with no thought; it only mattered that Dean was there with his Aidan and Aidan was there with his Dean. The blonde knew their souls were bonding tightly and the pure, raw emotions brought to life from deep within him were echoed in each man. Aidan raised a hand from the water, droplets running off his fingers and held it up, and Dean did the same, unconsciously knowing what to do when. Their hands came together, fingers entwined and Aidan gave Dean another slow, deep kiss, letting Dean into his mind, his thoughts, his memories; in a breath, Dean knew all there was to know about Aidan from the fears and dreams he'd had as a child, to his nerves in his first filming production, to the emptiness he'd feel after casual sex with the occasional coworker or fan. Dean knew precisely the moment Aidan fell in love with Dean, knew how intimidated he was to approach him, knew how many nights the brunette had lied awake in bed wishing he could conjure the guts to go tell him how he felt. Dean felt Aidan's panic when the former had vanished from the set; how hard it was to eat, sleep or even film. He knew how devastated the actor had been and how he couldn't think of anything but his guilt for not having told Dean how much he loved him. The blonde also knew how angry Aidan had been at that double who'd shown up because Aidan just _knew_ he'd taken Dean and the Irishman' rage was pure form, and when he'd arrived in Middle Earth and saw Dean, it was also fully known the relief, the need to protect and the _desire_ Aidan had to love Dean and not let go.

All Aidan had felt even when he'd fallen to the Goblins was love. Just love. Love, love, _love_. He didn't feel any pain, he didn't feel any regret, he felt no anger, no rage, no wishing to have a second chance. He'd known he'd reunite with his Dean when the time was right, and the time was right now. And Dean now knew all of this. Dean knew that no matter what, Aidan would be with him, Aidan would be part of him - Aidan would be _him._

 _  
_They'd never be parted again.

Dean felt Aidan firm at his entrance and he let the motion of the waters rise him up a little more and when Aidan entered him, he let his head fall back, emitting a sobbing cry of pure love. Nothing in the waking would could ever compare to this. This wasn't a physical love making. This was the kind of love making only two souls, pure energy, could experience. 

Aidan moved his lips to Dean's neck, leaving a deep mark of love on the flesh as he moved in him, their minds still connected as they literally became one. Such slow, empassioned movements Aidan gave as if they had all the time in the universe, and that was just fine with Dean, who moved his head down and whispered into Aidan's ear how much he loved him and how he felt their deep, unbreakable bond. 

No words other than that were necessary as their eyes met and held. The depth of the love flowing between them was alive like a high voltage wire, the energy unlike anything anyone on Earth could _ever_ duplicate. 

Right as Dean felt his entire being soar upwards as a strong orgasm suddenly started to grow in him, he kept his eyes locked with Aidan's and he felt himself start to leave his body, knowing this was the epitome of everything ever. This was what pure love was all about. He was now in true energy form, physical body left behind, wrapping around Aidan's energy, swirling together, becoming one - and as the two hit their peak together, the entire sky lit up brightly as they surged violently, exploding as one into love, completion and perfection.  
  
Aidan held Dean in his arms as they lay on the beach, watching the sun slip below the horizon, softly kissing his love while Dean soaked up every moment possible. 

"Will I see you again?" He gently thought, spoken words never needing to be formed ever again as their bond was now complete.  
  
"Any time you need me." Was the loving thought-reply which swirled throughout Dean's entire being. He looked up at Aidan, slipped a hand around his neck and gently pulled him down for a long kiss. Once Aidan raised his head, he looked up into the night sky and pointed at a single, bright star overhead. Dean saw it, met Aidan's eyes again and gave him a loving smile. 

"I love you, Dean Turner." Aidan's feelings flowed through Dean, who reached down and took his hand.

"I love you too, Aidan O'Gorman." 

When Dean woke up moments later, he found himself looking up at a single star peeking through the canopy of leaves over his head and he smiled, feeling Aidan right there; not next to him, not over him. Dean felt Aidan inside him, and for that fact alone, Dean was perfectly fine. 


	41. Reparations and Absolutions

He watched the star - their star - for a little while before his eyes moved over to where Fili lay sleeping, though the Dwarrow was fidgeting slightly, lips moving as if he were speaking with someone. Dean watched for a few moments before he felt the soft inner nudging to waken the sleeping Heir.

Rolling over onto his side and propping himself up on his arm, Dean gently touched Fili's shoulder and breathed out his name, eyes meeting the other's as they opened. 

"Dean... is everything all right?" Fili whispered and his eyes widened slightly at the look of pure love in the actor's eyes. 

"It is. Everything is truly perfect. Let's go for a walk." Dean whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone else and he got up, stepping over Kili's prone body and walking off a little ways before turning to wait for Fili. Once the Heir caught up with him, Dean led the way, not stopping until he knew the perfect place. They were far enough from the others to not wake them by talking yet close enough to sound an alarm if one were needed. 

Dean took a seat on the ground and motioned for Fili to join him. The Dwarrow sat down but it wasn't close enough for Dean, who reached out and gently pulled him close. "Fili..." 

"Dean...." The Heir softly replied and then touched his cheek. "I still feel horrible for everything and I -"

The actor gently placed a finger over Fili's lips and shook his head, silencing the Dwarrow's words and tenderly smiled. "It's all right." He whispered. "I forgave you.  You did nothing wrong as I'd said before." He lovingly gazed into Fili's eyes and watched the myriad of emotions cross through them. 

"It's...odd, Dean..." Fili started to say then drew quiet, just gazing into Dean's eyes and when the actor bade him to continue, the Dwarf softly said, "It's almost as if... well, as if I see a little bit of Aidan in your eyes." 

"That's because you are seeing that. I'm not sure how to describe what happened but he came to me in my dreams, and though there is no way to put into words what happened, everything is going to be just fine. Aidan _is_ with me, Fili, and I know for a fact we'll be reunited again when the time is right. I know it may be hard to understand. I'm not even too sure what precisely happened. I mean, I remember but I don't. If that makes sense. But I know it wasn't just a mere dream..." 

A rustling sound came from behind them and Dean turned to look, only relaxing when he saw a small rabbit hop by, check the two out and keep going on it's way. He let out a soft chuckle and was turning back to Fili when he felt inquisitive fingers touching his neck. 

"Dean... did you hurt your neck?" 

"Why? What's there?" He raised his hand - and then knew what it was. When Aidan had left that love mark on his neck - a soft breath left the actor and he met Fili's eyes. "Aidan did that to me in the dream. He... I remember him mentioning something about Elven magic but, again, I'm not too sure what truly happened. I know we became one literally. In a way no living being ever could." Dean's eyes closed as Fili tenderly traced over the mark and his lips parted slightly when he felt the soft whisper of Fili's lips over his own. He pressed forward, firming their contact and the two shared a gentle kiss. 

Fully aware now that anything he shared with Kili or Fili would never lessen what he had with Aidan, Dean let the kiss deepen as it did, knowing that Fili needed this healing and bonding as much as Dean did. For a moment he thought of Kili but, as if sensing what Dean was thinking, Fili broke the kiss only to whisper against Dean's lips, "Kili will be fine with this. Give him all the love and attention you can later. Right now I think we need this time." 

"I agree." Dean breathed out and resumed kissing Fili, finally pulling him into his arms and lying back on the ground, one leg bent up to allow Fili a place to lie between. "I owe you so much in the apology field, Fili." Dean whispered as he stroked the Dwarf's back, "But I also want to show you how much you mean to me. The bond we share is so important to me just as you are, and I'm sorry that for any amount of time you were forced to believe otherwise." He studied Fili's eyes and continued. "I'm very very sorry that my words and actions gave you so much pain that you felt you had no other recourse but to end your life. I'm so glad Thorin got to you in time - just as I'm glad Gandalf got to me in time..." 

Fili studied Dean's eyes and asked, "What do you mean, got to you in time?" 

"I... I was moments away from walking into the Goblin cave to join Aidan. Gandalf helped me see reason, as did Kili... both of us.. you and me... our grief was so strong, our guilt.. it nearly cost us our lives, and the pain it would have given everyone... I'm grateful we're here right now, Fili." 

"As am I. This is one time I'm glad that meddling Wizard did indeed meddle. Though he only does when it's necessary." Fili murmured and then reached down, tracing a fingertip over Dean's lips. "I want nothing to come between us - and that includes Kee, too - for as long as we all draw breath and even beyond." 

"I vow that, Fili, Son of Dis." Dean vowed and he gently rolled so he was now on his side, propping his head up as he gazed lovingly down at Fili before giving him a kiss which spoke louder than words. Slowly he moved his free hand down the front of Fili's tunic, only stopping when he got to the drawstring on the Heir's pants. "May I?" 

"You never have to ask, my Dean." 

With a wink, Dean pulled on the string, loosening it and he ran the palm of his hand over the outside of Fili's pants a few times until he felt the Dwarrow's hips raise to meet his passes and finally he slipped his hand inside the Heir's trousers. While the actor slowly stroked him, he whispered, " _Mahzâyungzu khidu_." 

Fili's eyes widened at this sudden knowledge of Khuzdul but the words were so meaningful to the Heir that he let out a whimper, pulled Dean down partially on top of him so the actor could still stroke him and he softly said, " _Arukhzu, Dean_.." and crushed his lips against the man's, kissing him lovingly. A soft moan escaped into Dean's mouth and the man took that moment to trace his tongue over Fili's lips, gaining the access he wanted. 

As he kept stroking the Heir, Dean moved his hips over, giving an opening when he felt Fili's hand move over his hips, soon slipping inside his own pants. As the two loved each other, their kiss was occasionally interrupted by soft moans or words of love. That night wasn't about fast paced growth of desires but a slow, nearly reverent gift of pleasure to each other and, when they had their release, it meant more than any shared time in the past. 

As they lay there, regaining their breath as they held each other close, Dean kissed Fili and whispered into his ear, "When we get somewhere more comfortable, we'll do this correctly." 

Fili nodded and whispered back, "Definitely. I'm sure a small village has to be coming along our path soon. When we have a nice room with a soft bed, fireplace and a bath, and it's just you, me and Kili, we'll be able to fully relax."

"Definitely." Dean smiled and the two held each other, sharing soft, sweet kisses for a while before they finally rose and went back to camp. They lied down and just gazed into each others' eyes, holding hands, until sleep finally took them, the single star up in the night sky twinkling a little as if in full agreement with their love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahzâyungzu khidu - (i) want to make love (to) you now.
> 
> Arukhzu, Dean - (I) want you, Dean.


	42. Discussions

Even before he'd woken up, he knew something was ... different. Changed. There was a feeling in the air which was unmistakable - yet felt as if it had no business being around; at least not this soon. He watched Dean and Fili closely, even though to the untrained eye it wouldn't have been noticed. Even as the group packed up and headed out, and though he kept a slight distance of a few paces from the two, Kili knew something had happened. Something major. Something which had affected Dean to a point that not even Gandalf's 'interfering' could have accomplished.

There was a lightness to Dean's every movement. He was more assured, happier and, when he'd glanced over at Kili once, the Prince could have sworn that he saw life in the actor's eyes again. 

It felt good. It _looked_ good and it sent a surge of happiness through the Archer's entire body. Kili stood taller and gave Dean a smile which the actor returned, his eyes crinkling like they did long ago. It was when Kili saw the blond slip an arm around Fili and Fili reciprocated that a happy little sound left the Archer's lips and he approached the two, nervous for once. He just wasn't sure how to take this sudden change, despite the fact it was what he'd been wishing to return.

"So everything is...fine again?" He asked, his brow crunching a little as he took the two in. "I'm glad to see this." He indicated their arms around the other and, with a chuckle, Dean came to a stop and pulled Kili close against him as the rest of the party walked past the trio. Kili felt Fili's arm go around him as well and just like long ago, it felt as if nothing would tear them apart. 

"Everything is more than fine, Kili." Fili softly said, his own eyes smiling as they once did and for once, Kili saw his brother free of all weight he'd been carrying the past week or so. 

Dean tightened his arms around the Durin lads and added, "Kili, everything is amazing. "

"What happened? I mean, I'm glad what ever happened did, but I'm sorry I missed it." Kili replied, eyes moving from his brother to the actor, trying to know without having to wait to find out. The happiness radiating from the two was catching and the Archer could feel his adrenaline starting to boost from the anticipation. "Come on, tell me! I want to know!" 

Fili laughed at his brothers' eagerness and beamed at Dean, "Want to?" 

"I'm still coming to terms with what happened myself last night before I woke you, Fili." Dean admitted but as he noticed that the rest of the group had drawn ahead, he motioned for the Durin boys to start walking. 

As they started down the path, Fili asked, "What actually _did_ happen, Dean?" 

"Well...." the actor scratched his head. "I remember having a dream for a few nights in a row. I'd start in the same place but would wake and not have it again after I went back to sleep. But last night," Dean paused to step over some exposed roots in the ground, catching sight of Gloin going around a bend in the path ahead and, once the three were walking again, he continued. "Last night was different. I saw Aidan, but it wasn't just a dream. I mean... we shared something that I really can't recall many of the details of, but I know we bonded. We fully became one. I..." he grew a little embarassed but went on. "It sometimes feels like I can communicate with him inside. And also, Fili saw my neck." 

"What's wrong with your neck?" Kili asked, glancing with worry at Fili who just smiled knowingly and gestured to Dean who had pulled down the neck of his shirt enough for Kili to see the mark there. "What is that?" 

Dean smiled and said, "Aidan put that there while I was sleeping and dreaming of us."

Kili stumbled over something and got out, "What? And it's there on your neck now?" 

"You saw it plain as day, Kili, just as I did." Fili pointed out and reminded Dean, "Didn't you say something about Elven Magic?" 

"I did... or Aidan did. Or maybe it was the Elf in the dream." Dean stated. "I'm not sure either way." 

"Elf magic? There was an Elf in your dream? And then Aidan came?" Kili asked and got a nod in reply from Dean. "Maybe it was a gift from Elrond and Galadriel. From what I understood from Gandalf, Galadriel has been around for a long, long time. Maybe she's quite powerful and was able to reunite you to help you heal." 

"Could be." Dean mused. "But all I know is that I had Aidan back, he had me - we have each other even now. I feel him with me as I speak to be honest. And I knew when I woke, I had to make things right with Fili." He gave the Heir a loving smile which was returned. "It wasn't his fault at all. And I know now that to share love with the two of you isn't going against Aidan or diluting what we have."

"Can you go visit him in your dreams any time you want?" Kili asked, eyes wide, and got a shrug from the actor.

"That I don't know. It'd be nice if I could. I'd certainly not complain." Dean chuckled. "But Kili, Fili and I want to have some time with you soon as we can get to a place decent enough to do so. Like a village." 

"We have to wait that long?" Kili nearly pouted and Fili laughed outright at the sadness and horror on his brother's face. 

"Nadad, no. It'd just be nice to have a soft bed under us like we had in Rivendell, that's all. And I know Dean means that he'd like it to be perfect given the horrific times we had to go through for the past few weeks."

Kili took Dean's hand and earnestly said, "I'd even make a soft pile of leaves and let you lie on me if you wanted, Dean." He grew a little shy then and his voice lowered. "I've missed us." He took Fili's hand then, stopping their walk. "I mean... if you want to... maybe we'll stop for the night at a good place and we could strengthen the bond all around..."

Dean looked into first Kili's eyes, then Fili's, met Kili's again and nodded. "I think so, too." 

It wasn't to be that night, however. The only place the Company found to spend the night was within the relative cover of a long abandoned, one room house, but it served the purpose as a decent shelter. The trio slept together, Dean sandwiched between Kili and Fili, and all was all right in their world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long.   
> Blame Thorin.   
> See, I had a huge thing planned for Murkwood, where Fili would be tossed into a cell with Dean and over time, forgiveness would be had and they'd love again.   
> But stupid selfish 'I want things to go MY way' Thorin butted in again and ruined everything ever by doing what he did with Dean, forcing Fili to do as he did.  
> Course if that never happened, the dream sequence never would have happened. 
> 
> Ir's okay. I penned a 'bitch you OUT, Thorin' fic. It's on here somewhere under my name. And that is why this was written.


	43. Creeping Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run for the hills.  
> Run for your life. 
> 
> Hanging by a wing and a prayer
> 
> \- 'Run for the Hills' Iron Maiden. 
> 
> \- 'Creeping Death' Metallica
> 
> song titles inspired chapter title and partial summary.

There was supposed to be music. Frantic, in the moment, epic, 'keeping one on the edge of their panic-ridden seat', heartpounding music. That was how things worked, after all, but in this moment in time there was none and Dean wished there was.

It would have been of a considerable aid.

It was kind of surreal how nothing could be heard but the strong, fast, gasping breathing coming from all around Dean: the sound of clothing rustling and weaponry, if long enough while resting over ones back, making a dry, dull and rhythmic 'thud' as the end would meet the pumping backs of the thighs or straining muscles of ones ass. What should have been pounding feet were muffled by the soft dirt below; only the rude burst through the occasional brush calling up its breathy protest at being disturbed making the only noise. 

Dwarves were known to be a fairly stoic race, especially around non-Dwarves, and were well disciplined in hiding their emotions thoroughly. If Dean had had the time to look around him, however, he would have seen usually relaxed faces pulled back into grimmaces of pure terror. The expression now covering the usually confident and unintimidated Dwalin had the warrior looking as if he knew he was about to be skinned alive and then eviscerated slowly with no means to defend himself. That vision alone, would Dean have seen it, would have spurred him to move faster...faster. 

Gandalf, even, looked beyond horrified with what was pursuing them.

Even so, the horror from which the party was fleeing from was neither Trolls nor Orcs. The death on four legs wasn't Wargs or even Dragons or evil, nasty dark Wizards. Nope. 

The field behind the Company, usually green, was nearly alive with the motions of hoards of sprinting beasts. Though small in size compared to a Warg or even a Goblin, the smallest scratch from one would send the recipient into a near instant anaphalactic shock, their breathing quickly constricting until fully paralyzed with death following shortly thereafter. A bite from one would bring about a similar reaction to what a Recluse spider in Dean's time would bring: the flesh would rot away slowly and, if not treated in time, the limb would have to be amputated - and if it were not possible to do that, death would claim the victim. However, these deadly creatures pursuing the Company made the Recluse bite seem like childs play. An entire Troll body would be rotted away to nothing within ten minutes if bitten by one of those creatures; a Dwarf would meet the same fate in just a few short minutes. 

Dean knew nothing of this at the time but had learned enough from traveling with the Company to know that if _they_ were that terrified, it was something serious indeed. Though his lungs were screaming at him to slow down just for a moment, the actor kept going, keeping stride to stride with Thorin and Dwalin, who were suprisingly keeping up with Gandalf. Even little Ori and Bilbo were a mere half stride behind the leaders - the pursuing death behind them was enough to turn them all into gold metal record breaking runners. 

After crossing the huge field, the Company followed the only way they could go which was up a rather steep path. Thankfully the demons behind them were unable to follow - but they seemed to be sentient and waited as a whole, spreading out around the near cliff the Company was ascending. Toward the top, there was a little alcove and as one, the Company filed inside, collapsing on the dirt floor, breath coming heavy and not a one able to say a single word. 

Dean was lying on the ground amidst various Dwarrow body parts flailed about as each member had just dropped where they stood. Someone's hand was in his face, a boot was over his neck, a few braided heads were draped over his torso - and Bilbo was about in the same situation as he'd collapsed next to Dean, so he was full of heavily breathing Dwarrow as well. The entire alcove sounded like a badly done porno to Dean's ears with the heavy breathing and occasional groans and gasps, but it didn't matter because they were alive, they were safe, they were..... stuck up here while the things waited below. 

Hopefully they'd find a safe way down and avoid the evil lurking. 

Finally a muffled voice came from down by Dean's feet and as he pushed the hand and foot off his face and neck, he looked down to see Thorin doing the same to Dean's own boot. 

"Sorry..." Dean muttered and shifted a little, finally able to sit up as the others followed suit. As a semblance of calm and order took the Company, Dean asked, "What in the blazing hell were those things?" 

There was silence for a few moments before Balin spoke up. "There are evils in this world which rarely show themselves and these in particular are far worse than anything out there." He went on to explain precisely what they'd been fleeing from and with every word, Dean and Bilbo grew more and more pale. Thorin had moved over to the Hobbit, taking him into his arms to bring comfort to the shaking burglar and Dean felt Kili and Fili move next to him, where they all took each others hands. 

"I want to know why, since they're rarely seen,  did so many come after us?" Dwalin asked and as a unit, everyone looked to Gandalf. 

Though the Wizard had ran faster than he'd ever had to before, he was surprisingly calm as if nothing untoward had happened. "That, Mister Dwalin, I have no answer for. I do know that many know about your Quest, Thorin, and are wishing to stop the process at any cost. However, Morgoth's Beasts, as those which wait below for us are called, have no need for a mountain nor that which lies inside, be it Dragon or gold. It is obvious that they were sent by another." 

Thorin was quiet as he took in the Wizard's words and finally rose. "Be it as it stands, we can not stay here. We must get to the top of this and plan our escape from there." He stepped past the Dwarrow's and once outside, he looked up. "It's not that far to go. Perhaps we can make camp up there. At least we know they can't scale the path for some reason." 

At an unspoken signal, everyone rose and started to ascend the rest of the way. The path flattened out at one point which made the going a lot easier. Finally they reached the top and looked around. There were some trees, a few huge rocks set here and there, and what seemed to be a forest not too far off. 

"Bombur," Thorin called, "I suppose we could set up a fire and start lunch. We need to keep our strength up, after all." 

With a nod, Bombur took his pack off his back and started to remove some food. Everyone started to take a seat when a long howl was heard in the woods. Gandalf sharply looked over, paused for a moment, and as his eyes widened, he softly said, "Warg riders...." 

Every Dwarf stared over at the forest as a number of the beasts broke through the treeline, some with riders, some without and, as one, the Company backed up until there was no other place to go. A sheer dropoff was behind them, with Wargs and their hideous riders coming toward them. 

"I guess we know why Morgoth's Beasts refused to come up here..." Oin offered in a small, shaking voice. 

"Indeed so, Mister Oin," Came Gandalf's voice, "indeed so." He looked around and then up. "Everyone! Get high up in the trees! Hurry!" 

As one, the group rushed forward, scrambling up the trees. Nori, Bilbo and Dean were the only one used to climbing so they scaled up easily and offered hands to help the rest up. At one point, the group had to move to a second tree as the first was getting rather full. The Wargs by then were already starting to jump up at their dangling feet so a few Dwarves got higher in the safety of the branches, all staring down at the leaping jaws below.  
  
It was then that a hideous voice broke over the Wargs, who instantly stopped jumping and took on an eerie silence, eyes still glued on the trapped Dwarrows as if begging one to fall like a dog would while sitting by the dinner table. Dean was looking at Thorin and, when the King realized what was speaking, his eyes widened in disbelief and then a horror filled rage. It caused Dean to turn to look and he set his eyes upon a giant brute of an Orc, deathly pale and looking up at them with a sick glee.

"Azog." Thorin softly said, clinging to the tree and staring. 

How was that even possible? How was that even _possible_?! Thorin _knew_ the Orc had been slain. Yet... there he was, standing arrogantly,  mockingly staring up at Thorin as Thorin was staring back at him. The long hidden pain of that day long gone started to wake up in Thorin's mind and he felt his heart start to pound harder and harder. A snarl left him, a feral, violent and untamed snarl which caused the hair on every Dwarfs arm who heard it to stand up straight. Never had they heard that sound come from the Dwarf King.  
  
It was then that Azog began to speak in a language the Dwarrow's didn't understand. Gandalf did and it was rather fortunate, in his opinion, that the Dwarves had no clue what had been said. Dark Orcish on it's own was a very thick and coarse language - far grittier than the gutteral qualities which formed Khuzdul - and it chilled Gandalf to the bone as to what was being uttered right then. 

Bad enough that Azog had decapitated Thorin's Grandfather Thror in front of Thorin. But to hear the malevolent things Azog was saying he'd do to Fili and Kili while the Company would be forced to watch...Gandalf never heard such disgusting foul descriptions of something which was to be shared between trusting lovers only. 

A shame indeed that the evil Orc hadn't succumbed to his injuries all those moons ago, Gandalf thought to himself before Azog switched to a surprisingly decent Common Tongue. 

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear. Your grandfather reeked of it, Thorin, before I took his head... just as I shall take yours."

Thorin stayed where he was, pure hatrid emanating off of him, and then he started down the tree but was stopped by Dwalin's hand. He met the King's eyes and shook his head. "Don't listen to him, Thorin. You'll lose your life. He's baiting you. Be stronger than your rage for once." 

Seeing that Thorin was pausing, Azog moved his Warg closer and a disturbing grin covered his face. "Perhaps I shall fetch your two Nephews - oh yes, I have been in contact with the Goblins, Thorin Oakenshield - and we can enjoy them while you watch helplessly from your perch, little birdling. I wonder how much they can handle before they break down and plead for me to take their lives? Or how much can you withstand watching me plunder into them, ripping them asunder before your eyes until you come to me to take you instead of them?" 

Gandalf's eyes closed for a moment and only reopened when he felt the tree shake as a few Wargs pushed against it, trying to make it topple over. With a sickening lurch, the tree did just that, and most of the Dwarves were able to get to the other tree, which started to creak under the added weight. Thorin barely noticed as he was eyelocked with the Orc. 

At an unspoken command, more Wargs shot forward, trying to uproot the second tree and, thinking fast, Gandalf lit a pinecone on fire and started to toss them to the Dwarves, who threw them down toward the beasts below. Terrified of fire, the Wargs soon retreated, but Azog remained, still holding that patient yet maniacal grin on his face. He then taunted Thorin, "I suppose you'll fail in this as well, yes? Very well." He pointed at Kili and Fili while calling to four of his Orcs. "Bring them to me. Perhaps when I finish inside them, one of my Wargs would like to finish them off. They can die knowing their mighty King and Uncle cared nothing for them because he was too frightened of me to make his move." 

That was the breaking point for Thorin, who let out a roar and jumped up, sliding out of the tree while avoiding the fires and he walked toward Azog while the rest of the Company tried to get him to return.  It was to no avail. Nothing was going to stop Thorin from destroying the one thing he loathed above all else. 

Azog the Defiler.

There was no way this side of the Halls of Waiting that that Orc was going to defile Thorin's Nephews. Thorin would give up his life if it assured that Kili and Fili would be safe. As his walk slowly turned into a slow lope, the King pulled Orcrist from its scabbard and finally, he broke into a full run, his battle cry drifting back to the Dwarrow's in the trees. 

 


	44. On the Wings of Eagles

Time seemed to stop for Gandalf, Dean and every Dwarrow stuck in the trees as Thorin took off after Azog, assuredly to his own death. There was no way in Arda that he would survive without backup, given all the Wargs and riders behind Azog. The horror was unmistakeable as Kili and Fili screamed after their Uncle but to no avail. He was beyond hearing them at that point, such was his determination to fell the Orc ahead of him.

Thorin had eyes only for his nemesis, his hand tightened on Orcrist as memories of all which had transpired so many decades ago flashed before his eyes, spurring him onward. Gone was the thought of Erebor, gone was the fact that he had his people behind him, hanging on to a felled tree for dear life, gone was his own mortality and thoughts of safety: the only thing Thorin knew was to finally end what should have been long gone ages back. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, but if it was fear or adrenaline, Thorin wasn't sure. 

He still ran toward the Orc, eyes never leaving the others'. 

Dean wasn't too far away from Kili and Fili and his horror was equal to their own. He knew what could happen but he also realized that, by him being there, things could take a much more fatal route as well. He glanced over to the brothers, met their eyes, looked back over to Thorin and his hand moved to one of his weapons. However, before he could pull it out, a hand on his wrist stopped him. Dean looked over and met Gandalf's eyes; the Wizard slowly shook his head and, though Dean wanted nothing more than to run out there and save Thorin or do anything, he saw something deep in the Istari's eyes and heeded it, letting go of his weapon and slipping his arm around the tree again, only to helplessly look on. 

***

Fili was going insane, his heart was pounding and his hands were so sweaty he could barely hang on to the tree, despite its sickening lurch over the deep chasm below. The other Dwarves were hanging on as well for their lives and a few hadn't noticed what was going on with Thorin - or so it seemed to Fili. Of course given the fact that Dori and Ori had slipped and were barely hanging on to the tree and each other as they dangled hundreds of feet over the ground didn't help. Panic was left and right, fear was in the air and Fili felt that he had no control over anything what so ever. 

No, he couldn't just... no. Thorin needed him. 

Dori and Ori needed him.

Thorin. 

Dori... Ori....

_Forgive me, I'm sorry I can't help you...._

With a yell, Fili surged forward, wrenching his blades from his holders and tore down the tree after his Uncle, paying no heed to Gandalf and Kili's yells behind him. 

Kili followed his brother, loyal to stay at his side even in the midst of extreme danger and the boys' actions caused Dwalin to come roaring out of the tree, followed by Gloin and Nori; the latter despite the fact his brothers' lives literally hung from a branch and hanging from the end of Bofur's Mattock. Nori knew with his stealth there was a good chance he could get behind Azog and get him off Thorin's back, because Thorin wasn't doing so well. Nori saw him get blasted over a huge boulder and no. There was no way Thorin was going out like that. Not like that. He still needed to get to Erebor and rule his people. Though Nori was just on the quest for the sake of ensuring his brothers were safe (he inwardly snarked at himself due to the fact said brothers were dangling away while Nori ran off like usual), he still gave a fuck, though he'd not admit it outloud. This was what he could do to contribute.

This was what he was going to do. For once he was going to do something good. Saving Dean's life earlier was good but this? This was for Thorin. Nori got into stealth mode, something he was well trained in and vanished into the forest. 

Only one Dwarf saw him go before he turned eyes back to the dangling Dori and Ori below. Bifur grabbed the handle of the Mattock below Bofur's hands and gave it that extra needed strength since the combined weight of the Ri brothers was making Bofur strain a little. 

"Thanks, Bifur." Bofur got out from between clenched teeth, eye locked with Dori below who was grasping Ori's wrist tightly. 

****

Thorin was in pain. He kept fighting the urge to sleep knowing that if he gave in, he'd be a goner. He tried to raise Orcrist to defend himself but he just hadn't the strength to do so. He'd hit his head violently hard when Azog had thrown him onto the boulder and also when the Orc's weapon had slammed into Thorin's head right before. His eyes were turned up toward the moon, stinging a little where blood would run into them, and he found it impossible to even raise a hand to wipe it away. 

So this was how it was to end then. He dimly heard Azog say something, a cruel grin on his face and, as another Orc started toward Thorin, Azog suddenly let out a painful roar as he slouched forward for a moment. 

Thorin then passed out. 

***

Nori was watching from the shadows, so close to Azog, so close to the Warg he was on. The thief's fingers clenched upon his blades knowing precisely where to strike on the Orc but unsure when the right time would show itself to make his move. This was, hands down, the most dangerous thing he'd ever done but if it saved Thorin, it would be all right. If Nori fell, it would be fine. 

Since when did he become a potential savior to anyone but himself? To Nori, that idea was purely ludacrous. He was the worst of the worst and.... oh, his chance. He could feel it and took a few steps forward. No other noticed him; they were too intent on Thorin's coming death. When Azog raised his arm up and yelled something, Bilbo suddenly jumped in front of Thorin, between the fallen King and Azog, causing the Orc to pause for a moment. Nori moved forward, taking that advantage, fully drawing  on his Dwarven speed and skill. 

He ran up to the side of the Warg, jumped up behind Azog and slid his blades home - one into the area where Azog's liver would be and the other deep into the side of his neck. Without pulling his blades out, Nori slipped off and was about to head back into the safety of the trees when one of the Orcs stepped in front of him. With a grin, Nori had a longer blade out and hissed, "Let's go." 

Nori barely heard the other Dwarves fighting; those who had also come down from the tree earlier. He heard Dwalin's unmistakeable voice as he triumphantly took down an Orc - and that was all Nori made out as the Orc in front of him lunged forward. 

The thief was in the fight of his life. The Orc was skilled and nimble on its feet and it gave Nori a good run for his money, that was for sure. Both got slices in and Nori's forearm was bleeding fairly decently. 

He lunged, parried, struck a few blows, avoided a few instant killing strikes and at one point, saw Dwalin running toward him yelling something, the guardsman's face twisted in rage - and worry? It made Nori miss his footing for a split second, and that was when the Orc made its move, slicing through Nori's upper arm, causing the thief to go down. He stayed on one knee, using his good arm to defend himself but the Orc was unrelentlessly attacking. 

From behind Nori, he could sense Dwalin getting closer and hoped the guard would arrive soon. Nori was tiring due to the blood loss and knew he wouldn't make it. He just hoped Thorin was all right. As he looked up at the Orc who raised its fist and brought it down hard on Nori's head, the thief fell forward into blessed darkness. 

***

Dwalin fought hard, violently. His King and best friend was down and the guardsman didn't know if he lived or not. And then Nori, that blasted thief, was down too. Thankfully the Orc who had taken Nori down was tiring and Dwalin made quick work of him; thank Mahal for the hours of gruelling training the guardsman had stuck to his entire life. 

He barely noticed the change around him as he dropped to a knee and picked up Nori. "You'll be fine, lad." He said in a gritty voice. "Stay with me, thief. That's an order." 

Nori wasn't moving or responding and Dwalin started to run back to the rest - and heard a cry from the tree. He looked over just in time to see Dori and Ori fall and Dwalin let out a roar. None of this was to happen. None of it. He looked wildly over to Thorin and started toward him only to be pushed back by a strong wind. He looked up and saw a giant Eagle swoop down, pick Thorin up in its claws and fly off. 

"NOOOOO!" Dwalin bellowed, eyes wide in horror. He looked toward the tree and saw more of his friends being picked up as well by other Eagles - and then his own feet left the ground. His arms tightened on Nori as the ground grew smaller and smaller below him. 

"I won't drop ye, lad. I promise." Dwalin got out, hoping the Eagle's claws were around the two of them well enough to keep Nori from falling in case Dwalin couldn't hold on. 

That option never crossed his mind. 

***

Safe. 

Everyone was safe on a flat plateau high in the air as the Eagles dropped them all off, one gently lying Thorin down before taking off as a whole. The mood was somber as Dwalin, Ori and Dori stayed with the still unconscious Nori, Oin tending to his wounds after Gandalf assured him and the rest that Thorin was also just rendered unconscious and not in that bad of shape. 

Bilbo hadn't left Thorin's side as soon as he'd been put down and the rest of the Company kept their distance out of respect as Gandalf knelt over Thorin, doing something with his hands. When the King stirred and sat up, Kili and Fili went to him and held him close while Oin, who had finished with Nori, went to the King as well and spoke with him for a few moments, no doubt filling him in to what all had transpired. 

Thorin looked over to Nori, slowly stood up and made his way over. He sat down next to the thief and lied a hand upon his forehead, closing his eyes for a few moments. Finally he looked up at Dori and Ori. "Aule has him in his hands right now. I'm sure he'll be returned to us shortly. As for you." He looked over to Bilbo as he stood up. "You! What were you _doing_?" He walked over to Bilbo, just staring at him while the other Dwarves, Dean and Gandalf looked on.  "You nearly got yourself killed running out there to Azog like that! How foolish can you be? What if Nori hadn't been there..." He pulled Bilbo into a long hug. "I would have lost my will to go on were you to have been killed or injured. But I have never seen such bravery from you before. I'm ashamed to admit I never thought I'd see anything like that coming from you. I..." He held Bilbo's eyes. "Thank you. I owe you a life debt, Bilbo Baggins." He gave Bilbo a kiss which spoke volumes and then Thorin's face pressed into the Hobbit's hair where the two remained like that for some time, holding the other close. 

***

Dwalin never let go of Nori's hand and would let out a warning growl to anyone who tried to come too close, so the Company stayed their respectful distance. The only ones Dwalin allowed close were Nori's brothers. 

And when the thief stirred, letting out a groan upon opening his eyes, the first thing he saw were the anxious faces of his brothers - and then Dwalin's worried visage creeping in to take front stage. Nori blinked, winced a little from the pain in his upper arm, croaked out a, "Dwalin..." and reached up, pulling Dwalin's head down where the thief gave him a single kiss before letting him go. He then looked over to where Thorin stood with Bilbo and smiled. "It worked..." 

"Damn right it worked, you crazy thief," Dwalin gruffly said, though his eyes were tender, "despite the fact you nearly got your fool self killed. You risked your life for Thorin, you know. Just as Bilbo did. Things like that don't go unnoticed. My respect for the two of ya just doubled." He then leaned down and stole a kiss from Nori. "Foolheardy Dwarf. Who would I chase if you got yourself killed, huh?" He took Nori's hand and gently squeezed it while Nori smiled, closing his eyes to rest for a few moments. 

That savior stuff was just too much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberties taken. Things change up slightly.  
> When you have a rogue Aidean come into your world, things are going to mess up a little.   
> Can't help it. 
> 
> Hope it's still good however. I get tired of reading the same 'this is how the movie goes' stuff so I'm trying to tweak things without killing the ness of the movie. :) 
> 
> love it or hate it, let me know. I kind of like tweaking things like this. Dean and Aidan give me a good excuse to do so.


	45. Note to you

SO sorry about the wait here, readers. I have yet to see the second movie but once I do, I will definitely start writing with a passionate vengence again. I'm eager to see what happens with the events in this tale as well, though I know the ending already. This just touched the first movie in a way so as you see, there is going to be a LOT more coming. 

I hope everyone had a lovely holiday. :) I'm still at my job and I am happy to report I am starting something with a very very special guy whom I work with. He and I complement each other almost perfectly as we have the world in common - and enough differences to keep us fresh. I wanted him for a few months now and we started to grow closer and bam, during our xmas break from work, we bonded big time, and new years day, we bonded fully. So this writer is on cloud 9 and can't stop grinning and beaming. 

Love you all and wanted to touch base. I'm still getting reader comments on this and yes, soon as I watch the movie, I'll be frothing at the mouth to write again <3 I'm not abandoning this for anything. It means the world to me - and to all of you.


End file.
